Total Drama Viewers Decide!
by Knifez R Us
Summary: A fun Total Drama Story for the readers! Includes EVERY SINGLE character, from Chris to Noah to Josh to Mr. Coconut! And the winner is here! Thanks for all the support guys!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Hey Guys! Knifez here with a brand new story! In this story YOU, the readers, will choose who goes home. All you have to do is put 'Scott' or something like that in your review. Sure, you can add, "I want Scott to go since he's a flaming douchedick' that's cool too . Every 3 days, and I can almost guarantee that I wont be late, I will look at all the reviews on this story and will write a short 1000 word chapter announcing who will go home. That way, you the readers can pick who goes home.**

** One more thing, EVERYONE who has a name in the series will be here. There will be all the campers plus Josh, Chris, Chef, DJ's mom, and Mr. Coconut :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama OR the idea for this story. The idea belongs to the writer of 'Total Drama: Best of the Best'**

"Hello, my name is Johann" A man introduced. He was bald, and had a suit and tie. He looked like a successful business man. "And this is Total Drama Viewers Decide! This season we will have you, the viewers decide who goes home each episode. Over a period of three days, you can send in messages saying who you want to leave the island, and go they will."

"That sounds BORING, you sound BORING!" Chris whined. "It'd be better if **I **were hosting…"

"Just end the episode already!" Noah complained. "I just want to go to bed."

"No! Were not done yet, now shut up!" the new host roared. "Anyways, AS I WAS SAYING, the winner of this season will receive 10 million dollars! This only amounts to $7,777,777.777 due to the fact that the government takes 1/3 of all TV winnings."

"Can we not talk about the government badly? My lawyers might ditch me…" Courtney said nervously.

"I'm not dissing the government, calm down." Johann defended snobbishly. "Anyways, looks like were out of time. Tune in 3 days from now to find out who gets voted off next time on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"

"Lame." Chris muttered under his breath.

"Shut up!" Johann whined.

**OK guys, there it is. Hope you enjoyed ! Voting closes Monday at noon (EST) for this chapter. Vote for who YOU want to be eliminated out of these noobs down here!**

**Alejandro**

**Anne Maria**

**B**

**Beth**

**Blaineley**

**Brady**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Chris McLean**

**Chef Hatchet**

**Cody**

**Courtney**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**DJ's mother**

**Duncan**

**Eva**

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Jasmine**

**Jo**

**Josh**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**Leshawna**

**LeShaniqua**

**Lightning**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Mr. Coconut**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Sadie**

**Sam**

**Scott**

**Sierra**

**Staci**

**Trent**

**Tyler**

**Zoey**

**Vote on who's going to be the next person voted off of Total Drama Viewers Decide! Ciao guys!**


	2. Chapter 2: Like An Eel Dipped In Grease

**Hey guys! WOW I was not expecting so many reviews on the first chapter! Thanks so much ! Anyways I got in a spot of trouble, apparently this story breaks one of fanfictions policies So now, just leave your 'opinion' in a review, and I will 'consider' it ;);) Got it? Anyways, on with the chapter Also, these chapters are going to be relatively short, that's why I update every three days ! Anyways, enjoy! WAIT WAIT one more thing, one of my FABULOUS reviewers pointed out that I had forgotten LeShaniqua (Idk if that's spelled right…) and Jasmine, they WILL be in this story !**

Johann was standing at the Bonfire Ceremony podium. The campers plus others were sitting around chatting.

"Alright campers plus others! The votes have been cast!" Johann announced, and the campers tensed up.

"Ten bucks it's Chatty McKathy over there." Jo sniggered, pointing to Staci.

"My Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Uncle invented sniggering!" Staci exclaimed proudly.

"NO ONE CARES!" Everyone shouted at her, including Johann.

Johann cleared his throat. "Anyways, the people with no votes against them are Dawn, Brick, Noah, Jo, Blainley, Brady, Trent, Heather, Geoff, DJ, Cody, Chef, Bridgette, Katie and Sadie, Mr. Coconut, Josh, LeShaniqua, Izzy, Jasmine, LeShawna, Harold, Lindsay, Tyler, Mike, Zoey, Sam, Dakota, B, Anne Maria, Lightning, Cameron and surprisingly, Scott!" Johann took a deep breath, "WHEW! That was a mouthful!" He chuckled as he tossed the named campers there marshmallows.

"WHO VOTED FOR ME!?" Eva screamed in rage, looking at her fellow campers.

"Calm down, Eva, or we'll have to instantly eliminate you." Johann said cautiously. "Anyways, on to the people who acquired votes."

Those people were DJ's Mother, Sierra, Alejandro, Duncan, Gwen, Courtney, Eva, Staci, Owen, Ezekiel, Chris and Beth.

Owen gasped. "Who would vote for me? I'm so lovable!" He squeaked nervously.

Johann laughed. "Don't worry buddy, your safe, along with Eva, Chris, Beth, Sierra and DJ's mom!" They sighed in relief. "Oh yeah, Ezekiel and Duncan, your safe too, dudes."

"WOO!" The homeschool cheered as he caught his marshmallow.

There were only four campers left: Staci, Alejandro, Courtney, and Gwen.

"The next name I call is… Gwen!"

Gwen grinned in relief as she ate her marshmallow.

"Oh yeah, Courtney, you're safe too!" Courtney smirked as she ate her marshmallow.

There was now only Alejandro and Staci left. As dramatic music started to play, Staci perked up.

"Oh my god, my Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- GreatGreat- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- GreatGreat- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- GreatGreat- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- GreatGreat- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- GreatGreat- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- GreatGreat- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- GreatGreat- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- GreatGreat- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- GreatGreat- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great- Great Grandmother invented dramatic music!"

"SHUT THE **** UP!" Johann yelled, hucking the last marshmallow at her. She swallowed it and was silenced, temporarily.

"Alejandro, dude, you're done! Like Dinner! Ha! LOSER!" Johann jeered at him. Alejandro shrugged. "I regret nothing." He sneered. He gave Heather a quick kiss before departing on the boat of losers.

"I can't believe Staci didn't go first, not that I'm complaining," Noah whispered to Dawn, who nodded.

"Hey!" Staci said indignantly.

Johann looked to the camera. "Well, there ya have it folks! The first person has just been sent off the island. Who's going home next time? I don't know! Find out next time on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!

**46th Place: Alejandro.**

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed You like? I hope so, I want to hear your 'opinion' on who you want to go home :D Ill see you guys on Thursday!**

**List of people who you can state your OPINION on:**

**Anne Maria**

**B**

**Beth**

**Blaineley**

**Brady**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Chris McLean **

**Chef Hatchet**

**Cody**

**Courtney **

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**DJ's mother**

**Duncan**

**Eva **

**Ezekiel **

**Geoff**

**Gwen **

**Harold**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Jasmine**

**Jo**

**Josh**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**Leshawna**

**LeShaniqua**

**Lightning**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Mr. Coconut**

**Noah**

**Owen **

**Sadie**

**Sam**

**Scott**

**Sierra**

**Staci**

**Trent**

**Tyler**

**Zoey**

**See you guys soon Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3: Blabby-O-Hoolahaan

**Hi guys! I know what some of you are probably thinking. "Wtf Knifez you said every THREE days." Well guess what? I LIED :D! I'm impatient and got lots of votes thanks to you excellent people so I'm doing this story every other day now ! Anyways, I got two reviews saying I should add the sharks, the yeti, and Fang. But sadly as those aren't humans I will not be adding them. Another review said I should add Billy the intern, but I will not be adding him either, thanks though guys :D!**

**Anyways, ON WITH THE CHAPTER Thanks again for all the opinions, there lotsa hate towards the characters, which is niiice XD**

Johann sat at the podium, three days after Alejandro had taken his leave.

"Hello guys!" he told all the people gathered in front of him. "It's time to tally the votes. The people without any votes this time around are: Tyler, Zoey, Heather, Cameron, Justin, LeShaniqua, DJ, Gwen, Brick, Jo, Dawn, Noah, Lindsay, DJ's Mom, Chef, Chris, Dakota, Trent, Geoff, Harold, Jasmine and Katie!"

He took a deep breath. "Wow that was a mouthful, anyways, more people with no votes, "Izzy, Owen, Mr. Coconut, Cody, Sadie, Beth, Blainley, LeShawna, Brady, B, Bridgette, Sam, Mike and lastly, Anne Maria!"

The remaining campers, Scott, Josh, Sierra, Staci, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Lightning and Courtney, looked nervous.

"Lightning, Ezekiel, Eva, Sierra and Josh," Johann said solemnly. "You're safe." They breathed a sigh of relief.

"Next up is Scott." He called. "Nyah nyah nyah." Scott cackled, "Here for another week ya dumbasses." He said, eating his marshmallow.

There was now only Courtney, Duncan and Staci.

"The next marshmallow goes too… Courtney." Johann said, tossing Courtney her marshmallow. "The final marshmallow of the night goes to Duncan! Staci, your out dood."

"Way to be dramatic." Cody said sarcastically. The other campers chuckled.

"My great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-" "No one cares." Johann interrupted. He snapped his fingers and a nameless intern ran over and slapped a piece of duct tape over Staci's mouth and threw her onto the Boat of Losers.

"Well people, you're all safe for another two days." Johann said cheerfully. He the turned towards the camera. "Who will go next? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"

"Glad she's finally gone!" He yawned to the intern, who happened to be his son after the camera's shut off. "Billy, your off for the night, here's 20 bucks, go into town, have fun."

"WOO!" Billy cheered and ran off to go hang with his buddies, Fang, the yeti, and the bear.

**Well guys, I know it's short, sorry. But it's kinda hard to make these long when I'm working on Total Drama Chaos, which, by the way, should be up this weekend! Anyways, in your opinion, who would you like to leave next? Leave a review !**

**People still in the game:**

Johann looked to the camera. "Well, there ya have it folks! The first person has just been sent off the island. Who's going home next time? I don't know! Find out next time on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed You like? I hope so, I want to hear your 'opinion' on who you want to go home :D Ill see you guys on Thursday!**

**List of people who you can state your OPINION on:**

**Anne Maria**

**B**

**Beth**

**Blaineley**

**Brady**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Chris McLean **

**Chef Hatchet**

**Cody**

**Courtney **

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**DJ's mother**

**Duncan**

**Eva **

**Ezekiel **

**Geoff**

**Gwen **

**Harold**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Jasmine**

**Jo**

**Josh**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**Leshawna**

**LeShaniqua**

**Lightning**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Mr. Coconut**

**Noah**

**Owen **

**Sadie**

**Sam**

**Scott**

**Sierra**

**Trent**

**Tyler**

**Zoey**

**46th Place: Alejandro.**

**45th Place: Staci.**

**See you guys Friday ! Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4: Delinquents and Schemers

**Hello people! Holy guacamoly we have 68 reviews T-T fantabulous! Anyways one minor thing One of my guests seems to be hell bent on arguing with me, so I got two things to say to you… One, Mr. Coconut was officially eliminated from Total Drama, and two, I'm not putting the sharks, the yeti, or the bear in. Sorry, if you don't like it that much, please feel free to create your own story .**

**Anyways, on with the chapter!**

Johann stood before the 45 remaining contestants.

"Good evening people." He started. "Today another person will be sent off Total Drama Viewers Decide. People are impatient, so let's get going."

"You got that right." Courtney said. "Yeah," Jo agreed. "Hurry it up, Johann!"

"Shut it!" He hissed at them. "The people with no votes tonight are Justin, LeShawna, Brick, Katie, Cameron, Zoey, Eva, , Sadie, Lindsay, Gwen, Izzy, Dawn, Tyler, Lightning, Sam, Mr. Coconut, Trent, Harold, Jasmine, DJ, Owen, Mike, LeShaniqua, Cody, Jo, Chef, Dakota, Josh, Chris, B, Anne Maria, Geoff, Noah, Bridgette and DJ's Mom!" He announced, and the mentioned contestants caught their marshmallows with sighs of relief.

"Thanks for not voting for me." Eva said gruffly.

There was now only Sierra, Brady, Blainley, Duncan, Courtney, Heather, Beth and Scott left.

"The next marshmallow goes too… Brady." Johann said. Brady and Beth hugged.

"Heather!" He also called. "You're safe too."

"The next person safe is…

…

…

…

Sierra!" "EEEIIIEEIEIEIEIEI!" She squealed as she grabbed her marshmallow and hugged Cody.

"Mildred, you're safe too." Blainley rolled her eyes, "Whatever I'm over that." She said as she tossed her treat to Owen.

There were now only Scott, Beth, Duncan and Courtney left.

"The next marshmallow of the night goes too

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Courtney!" He said, handing Courtney her marshmallow. She smirked and threw it into the fire.

"The second to last marshmallow of the night goes too…" Johann looked between Beth, Scott and Duncan.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Beth!" She sighed in relief as Johann announced who the last safe person was. "The final marshmallow of the night goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

It's a tie!" Scott and Duncan looked at each other suspiciously. "Who goes home then?" Duncan asked. "Is there a tie breaker?"

Johann had a devilish smile. "Nah, don't want to waste an episode. Instead, your BOTH going home! Hahaha!"

Chris nodded in approval. "Nice laugh, Johann." He complimented. "Thanks!" Johann said, looking flattered, then returned his attention to the two boys who had just been kicked off.

"The dock of shame awaits you boys." He told them.

"I'll be honest, I was expecting to last longer." Duncan said as he boarded the boat.

"I wasn't." Scott said, rolling his eyes. "I'm almost surprised I wasn't kicked o. But I out-lasted Ale-douche-dro and Chatty McKathy." He smirked, "And you, for that matter." He said, as he walked on the boat after Duncan.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Then the boat sped off.

Johann turned to the camera. "The Delinquent and the Redneck have just been sent off! Who will be eliminated next? Find out next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! VIEWERS DECIDE!" He said, and the camera shut off.

"Well, we're starting to get rid of most of the noobs." The cameraman told him. Johann nodded. "it's going to get intense when there's only 15 people or so left in the game. Anyways, I'm off to bed, see ya!" The camera man nodded. "See ya."

**Well guys, there ya go. And incase any of you were wondering about all the dots, I'm doing those EVERY chapter, to add suspense XD well, who's going home next? Find out in three days!**

**List of people who you can state your OPINION on:**

**Anne Maria**

**B**

**Beth**

**Blaineley**

**Brady**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Chris McLean **

**Chef Hatchet**

**Cody**

**Courtney **

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**DJ's mother**

**Duncan**

**Eva **

**Ezekiel **

**Geoff**

**Gwen **

**Harold**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Jasmine**

**Jo**

**Josh**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**Leshawna**

**LeShaniqua**

**Lightning**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Mr. Coconut**

**Noah**

**Owen **

**Sadie**

**Sam**

**Scott**

**Sierra**

**Trent**

**Tyler**

**Zoey**

**46th Place: Alejandro.**

**45th Place: Staci.**

**44th Place: Duncan.**

**43th Place: Scott**


	5. Chapter 5: Mamma's Boy's Mamma

**Hello everyone, this is VERY IMPORTANT ! I have gotten several reviews urging me to change this fanfic, so I decided I would. I'm sorry because this probably makes things a little more complicated for you readers, but I will now be hosting a poll each chapter although from now on your vote wont be the absolute decision. IMPORTANT! THE POLL IS ON MY PROFILE PAGE! Sorry guys! Anyways, still feel free to leave a review, but with out saying "I vote Zoey" or anything like that, thanks! Reviews like that will be deleted; I don't want this story getting deleted. Sorry guys! But fanfictions rules are what I follow :D!**

**Anyways, on with the chapter!**

Johann stood in front of his podium, while the remaining contestants looked at each other nervously.

"Well!" Johann started, "There sure were a lot more singular people voted for this time, but, as always, someone comes out on top! The people with no votes are: Brady, Josh, Mike, Lightning, Tyler, Ezekiel, Cameron, Dakota, Sam, Heather, LeShawna, Jasmine, Chris, Chef, Noah, Dawn, B, Brick, Katie, Geoff, Bridgette, Izzy, Jo, LeShaniqua, Beth, Trent, DJ, Cody and Mr. Coconut!"

That left Anne Maria, Sadie, Owen, Lindsay, Justin, Harold, Sierra, Eva, Gwen, Courtney, Zoey, Blainley and DJ's mom without a marshmallow.

"Marshmallows for Lindsay, Harold, Sierra and Justin!" Johann said. "Owen and Sadie, you're also safe." The aforementioned characters sighed with relief.

"The next marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Anne Maria!"

"Aw yea baby DAT'S what I'm tawkin about!" She cheered.

"Courtney, you are also safe." Johann told her. "You too, Eva!"

There were now only Blainley, Gwen, Zoey, and DJ's mom left.

"The next marshmallow of the night goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Blainley!" Blainley smirked as she ate her marshmallow.

"The second to last marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Gwen!" Gwen sighed in relief.

Johann looked between Zoey, who looked nervous, and DJ's mama, who looked indifferent.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes too** (A/N): Here come the dots!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Zoey! DJ's mom, you're out!"

DJ started bawling, "MAMA!" he sobbed, "I'll miss you!" He cried, giving her a hug. She patted his back. "It's okay sweetheart, I wanted out of here anyways. I'll see you when you get voted off, okay?" DJ nodded.

DJ's mom walked onto the boat and it sped off towards Playa De' Losers.

Johann turned to the camera, "Looks like one of our oldest competitors just left us! Who will be voted off next time on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"

**Hey guys! Looks like DJ's mom is gone, bummer! Anyways, be on the look out Tuesday for the next chapter! Ciao guys!**

**People still in the game:**

**Anne Maria**

**B**

**Beth**

**Blaineley**

**Brady**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Chris McLean **

**Chef Hatchet**

**Cody**

**Courtney **

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Eva **

**Ezekiel **

**Geoff**

**Gwen **

**Harold**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Jasmine**

**Jo**

**Josh**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**Leshawna**

**LeShaniqua**

**Lightning**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Mr. Coconut**

**Noah**

**Owen **

**Sadie**

**Sam**

**Sierra**

**Trent**

**Tyler**

**Zoey**

**46th Place****: Alejandro.**

**45th Place****: Staci.**

**44th Place****: ****Duncan****.**

**43rd Place****: Scott.**

**42nd Place****: DJ's Momma.**


	6. Chapter 6: Wonder Twin Split Up

**Hey guys! Whazzap? Thanks to the 10 people that voted on my poll! Some of you left your opinion's in the reviews, but those aren't counted… Sorry! Anyways, please do vote! I'd love to have tons of votes on my polls !**

**On with the chapter!**

Johann stood in front of the remaining contestants. "Greetings, my comrades, welcome to your 5th elimination ceremony! First off, the people with no votes! They are: Anne Maria, B, Cody, Noah, Dawn, Courtney, Beth, Tyler, Zoey, Mike, Chef, , Dakota, Sam, Josh, Brick, Geoff, Bridgette, Trent, Izzy, Jo, Katie, Lightning, LeShawna, Heather, Eva, Ezekiel, DJ, Heather, Brady, Jasmine, Justin, Cameron, LeShaniqua, Lindsay, and Mr. Coconut."

The remaining campers looked nervous.

Johann smirked. "The next camper safe is Chris!" Chris cackled. "Muhahaha. I'm safe again!"

"The next marshmallows go to Owen and Gwen!" They high-fived.

There were now only Sierra, Sadie, and Blainley left. "The next marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sierra!" Cody sighed in disappointment.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Blainley!"

"NOOO SADIE!" Katie cried. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!" She sobbed. Sadie too burst into tears. "I DON'T WANNA GO EITHER!" They clung to each other and sobbed. Billy finally had to pry off Katie to throw Sadie onto the dock.

"I'll miss you!" Katie sobbed to Sadie, who responded with the same quote. The boat sped off into the night.

Johann turned to the camera. "Well folks, it's been another drama filled episode! Who will leave next time on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"

**People still in the game:**

**Anne Maria**

**B**

**Beth**

**Blaineley**

**Brady**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Chris McLean **

**Chef Hatchet**

**Cody**

**Courtney **

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**DJ's mother**

**Duncan**

**Eva **

**Ezekiel **

**Geoff**

**Gwen **

**Harold**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Jasmine**

**Jo**

**Josh**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**Leshawna**

**LeShaniqua**

**Lightning**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Mr. Coconut**

**Noah**

**Owen **

**Sam**

**Scott**

**Sierra**

**Trent**

**Tyler**

**Zoey**

**46th Place****: Alejandro.**

**45th Place****: Staci.**

**44th Place****: ****Duncan****.**

**43rd Place****: Scott.**

**42nd Place****: DJ's Momma.**

**41st Place****: Sadie.**

**And we say goodbye to the chubby wonder twin! Who will go next time? Find out on Thursday! Ciao guys! Poll is up now! Votee!**


	7. Chapter 7: Then There Were 40

**Hello guys! How's your week been? Let me know in a review, what's the temperature like? Here its like 38F and windy T-T freezing! So anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter. And for any of you that read my other story Total Drama Chaos, that is on temporary hiatus as the computer that has all those plans for it is broken :/… I'm hoping when I get it fixed to have the chapter out within two days! If you haven't read, it'd be awesome if you went and checked it out :D! Anyways, you're probably not even reading this XD! Ciao dudes!**

Johann stood, once again, in front of his podium. "Hello campers. Last week on Total Drama Viewers Decide, it came down to a dramatic ceremony between Blainley and Sadie. In the end, Sadie lost, and Blainley stayed… again. Will she survive another ceremony? Find out right now!" He concluded, looking at the campers.

"First off, we have the campers with no votes: Jo, B, Anne Maria, Beth, Katie, Sam, Dakota, Trent, Mike, Owen, Tyler, DJ, Eva, Ezekiel, Gwen, Noah, Dawn, Cody, Josh, Jasmine, Heather, Izzy, Lightning, LeShaniqua, Lindsay, Bridgette, Geoff, Harold, Brick, Brady, Chef and Mr. Coconut!"

This time, there were actually quite a few people with votes. Those people being Zoey, Leshawna, Blainley, Sierra, Courtney, Chris, Justin, and Cameron.

"The next name I'm going to call is… Justin!" The male model smiled, grabbing his marshmallow.

"LeShawna, you and Cameron are safe!" Johann said, enjoying the sighs of relief the two campers made.

"Now," Johann continued, "The rest of you got more than one vote! Not good…"

"Why do people keep voting for me!?" Zoey asked, nervous. "What did I do wrong?"

"Don't worry, you're safe, along with Chris and Courtney." Johann reassured her. "Now, Blainley and Sierra, you are our bottom two. The final marshmallow of the night goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sierra! Blainley, you're out!" Blainley smirked. "Whatever, I lasted longer than I expected. I'll see you around, losers, fame is calling me." She walked onto the boat and sped off, leaving and even 40 behind.

"Glad she's gone!" Josh chuckled. "She's such a bitch!" He high-fived Chris, who said, "Trust me… I know."

Johann turned towards the cameras. "Well viewers, our oldest blonde has left us, uh, well, I think she's blonde, I don't know if she dyes her hair… but anyway! Tune in next time for Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"

**46th Place****: Alejandro.**

**45th Place****: Staci.**

**44th Place****: ****Duncan****.**

**43rd Place****: Scott.**

**42nd Place****: DJ's Momma.**

**41st Place****: Sadie.**

**40th Place****: Blainley.**

**People still in the game:**

**Anne Maria**

**B**

**Beth**

**Brady**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Chris McLean **

**Chef Hatchet**

**Cody**

**Courtney **

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Eva **

**Ezekiel **

**Geoff**

**Gwen **

**Harold**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Jasmine**

**Jo**

**Josh**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**Leshawna**

**LeShaniqua**

**Lightning**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Mr. Coconut**

**Noah**

**Owen **

**Sam**

**Sierra**

**Trent**

**Tyler**

**Zoey**

**Well guys, Blainley the bitch is gone! All the people that viewers hate are starting to disappear! Who's goin next? I love writing this :D! Anyways, poll is open now… VOTE it makes me happy!**


	8. Chapter 8: Cody Is Finally Free

**Hello all! Time for a new chapter! I just got on Holiday break so when my comp gets fixed hopefully I can crank out TDC ! Anyways, enjoy!**

Johann once again stood infront of his podium, looking grave.

"Good evening campers." Johann said.

"Is it?" Noah asked, "I mean, for 39 of us it will be a good evening, but for the one unlucky person who gets kicked off, It wont be so happy."

"Thank you for your unnecessary opinion…" Johann interrupted, "Now, the people who racked up zero votes are: Mike, Anne Maria, Gwen, Trent, Lindsay, Tyler, DJ, Jo, Brick, Chef, Chris, Geoff, Harold, Heather, Bridgette, Izzy, Brady, Beth, B, Noah, Dawn, Katie, Justin, Dakota, Sam, Ezekiel, Josh, Jasmine and Cody!" The mentioned campers all sighed in relief as they caught their marshmallows.

Only Courtney, Cameron, Zoey, Lightning, LeShawna, LeShaniqua, Sierra, Eva, Owen and Mr. Coconut were left without a marshmallow.

"The next marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mr. Coconut! I don't know why I'm talking to one, but, whatever." He tossed the marshmallow at Mr. Coconut, which just bounced off him and rolled onto the floor."

"Can I Eat that?" Owen asked hopefully. "Yes, yes you can, along with your own, because you're safe too!" Johann told him, tossing him a gooey treat.

"WOOHOO!" Owen cheered, fistpumping the air.

"The next two marshmallows goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

LeShaniqua and LeShawna!"

"Aww yea homie gimme some sugar!" LeShaniqua squealed, hugging LeShawna.

"The next marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Eva!" Eva sighed in relief and caught her marshmallow.

"There are now only five of you left." Johann told Cameron, Zoey, Sierra, Courtney and Lightning.

"I think they can count, bro." Geoff said, tipping his hat in confusion.

"Shut up, Geoff." Johann growled. "I'm doing this for dramatic effects!"

"Oh, my bad, dude, carry on." The party boy replied, chuckling.

Johann rolled his eyes and continued. "The next person to be safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Courtney!" Courtney smirked. "You're not going to get rid of me that easily." She scoffed at the camera.

"Yeah yeah get off your high horse," Johann snorted. "The next to last marshmallow goes to Cameron!" Cameron grinned and caught his marshmallow.

Johann looked between the remaining three campers. "Zoey and Sierra, you've been in the bottom two before, what do you have to say?"

Sierra shrugged, "People are just jealous of me and Cody!" She pouted, crossing her arms.

Zoey however, looked extremely nervous. "I don't know why I keep getting votes! I think I might actually go home tonight!"

Johann nodded, "Lightning, what say you?"

Lightning looked slightly nervous. "Lightning doesn't really know what to think… He thought that at least SOME people liked him, and he was hoping to make it to the top 30, at least!"

Johann snickered. "Well, the second to last marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Zoey!"

"YES!" Mike shouted in relief, holding up his hands in excitement.

"Calm down, Mike." Johann snickered, looking between the final two campers. "The final marshmallow of the night goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Lightning! Sierra, you are out!"

Sierra burst into tears. "I NEED MY CODY! She sobbed." Cody went up to her and gave her a hug, then motioned to Billy to get her on the boat.

"Thank you!" Cody mouthed to the camera as he sat down, looking much more relieved.

Sierra's wails could be heard still as the Boat of Losers sped off, and 39 campers remained.

"Well, I assume Cody is much more relaxed." Johann said, gesturing at Cody, who looked extremely happy.

"You bet dude! I'm free to be alive!" Cody said, laughing with glee.

"That's a stretch." Gwen muttered to Noah, who snorted.

Johann turned to the camera. "Well folks, are purple-haired stalker has left 39 contestants behind! Who will go next? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"

**46th Place****: Alejandro.**

**45th Place****: Staci.**

**44th Place****: ****Duncan****.**

**43rd Place****: Scott.**

**42nd Place****: DJ's Momma.**

**41st Place****: Sadie.**

**40th Place****: Blainley.**

**39th Place****: Sierra.**

**People still in the game:**

**Anne Maria**

**B**

**Beth**

**Brady**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Chris McLean **

**Chef Hatchet**

**Cody**

**Courtney **

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Eva **

**Ezekiel **

**Geoff**

**Gwen **

**Harold**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Jasmine**

**Jo**

**Josh**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**Leshawna**

**LeShaniqua**

**Lightning**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Mr. Coconut**

**Noah**

**Owen **

**Sam**

**Trent**

**Tyler**

**Zoey**


	9. Chapter 9: Rageholic Departure

**Hello chaps! How's it goin!? Sorry this is kind of late today, I was busy all day. Tomorrow is my Birthday :D! I can't wait ! Anyways, enjoy! I've also decided to do a recap from now on, just for fun! Ok, ciao!**

"Last time, on Total Drama Viewer's Decide," Johann began, "Quite a few people got votes, and in the end it came down to Lightning and Sierra. In a close vote, it was our only purple haired contestant to take the walk of shame. There are now 39 people left, who is going to leave next? Find out right here! On Total! Drama! Viewer's Decide!"

Johann stood in his signature pose in front of his podium.

"Campers, there are only 38 marshmallows on this rather large tray." He said gravely.

"Can I eat them all?" Owen asked hopefully. Johann facepalmed. "No tubs, you can't."

"Aww man." The large boy replied.

Johann cleared his throat. "ANYways, let's announce the people with no votes. Some of those people are Brick, Josh and Cody.

The three sighed as they caught their marshmallows.

"Also vote free are Tyler, Trent, Izzy, B, DJ and Owen!"

"Yeah!" Tyler and Owen cheered as they highfived. B smiled, Izzy cackled, and Trent sighed in relief.

"The next 5 names I'm going to call are… Bridgette, Sam, LeShaniqua, Jasmine and Lindsay!"

The five mentioned campers made varying noises of relief.

"Geoff, Dakota, Harold. You also racked up zero votes." Johann told the nerd, beauty queen and party boy.

"SUPER surprisingly, Zoey and Courtney, you also got no votes! Same with you, Mike and Chef Hatchet."

Zoey smiled, whilst Courtney smirked. Mike held up his hand for a high-five from Chef, but was denied.

"Only four more people received no votes. Two of them are Dawn and Noah. The other two are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Brady and Ezekiel! You four are totally one-hundred percent safe!" They sighed in happiness.

"Okay, let's see… we have Gwen, Mr. Coconut, Anne Maria, Beth, LeShawna, Eva, Lightning, Heather, Katie, Justin, Chris, Jo, and Cameron left. The next two marshmallows go too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Katie and Beth!" The two girls hugged happily.

"The next name I'm going to call is Mr. Coconut… and Jo!" Jo laughed as she caught hers, and Mr. Coconut's just bounced off and into the eager hands of Owen.

"LeShawna and Heather." Johann said solemnly. The big-bootied sister and the snobby rich girl both smiled when their name was called. There were now only Justin, Anne Maria, Chris, Gwen, Eva and Lightning left.

"The next marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Justin!" "Phew!" Justin sighed, "That was a little too close, I almost broke out in a sweat! Sweat is bad for the eyebrows…"

"And…. Gwen! You're safe too, along with Chris!" The sadistic host and the goth girl grinned.

"Lightning, Anne Maria and Eva. Only two marshmallow's left… Who's gonna get 'em?" Johann asked with a devilish smile.

"I dunno, eliminate someone and find out!" Anne Maria said impatiently.

"Ok fine, the second to last marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Lightning!"

"SHA-BAM!" Lightning grinned in relief, catching his marshmallow and doing a victory dance.

Anne Maria and Eva glanced at each other nervously.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Anne Maria! Eva, sorry girl, but it's time for you to go."

Eva, instead of getting angry, merely sighed. "I expected it," She said, looking sad, "I wasn't the most likeable charectar was I? Oh well, bye." She jogged down the Dock of Shame and into the Boat of Losers, leaving Camp Johannanakwa.

"Well," Johann said, looking at the camera as the campers strolled off to bed. "Looks like our most fit player is gone, who's going home next? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"

**46th Place****: Alejandro.**

**45th Place****: Staci.**

**44th Place****: ****Duncan****.**

**43rd Place****: Scott.**

**42nd Place****: DJ's Momma.**

**41st Place****: Sadie.**

**40th Place****: Blainley.**

**39th Place****: Sierra.**

**38th Place****: Eva. **

**People still in the game:**

**Anne Maria**

**B**

**Beth**

**Brady**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Chris McLean **

**Chef Hatchet**

**Cody**

**Courtney **

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Ezekiel **

**Geoff**

**Gwen **

**Harold**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Jasmine**

**Jo**

**Josh**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**Leshawna**

**LeShaniqua**

**Lightning**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Mr. Coconut**

**Noah**

**Owen **

**Sam**

**Trent**

**Tyler**

**Zoey**


	10. Chapter 10: A Fruity Elimination

**Hi guys! First off I'd like to say Thank you SO much for all the birthday wishes I got. Thanks a lot guys you really made my day even better :D! Anyways, thanks again! Sorry for those who saw i posted the wrong chapter at first! That was the TDC chapter i was working on o-O! Now on with the chapter!**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Viewers Decide! Last time, it came down to an epic showdown between Eva and Anne Maria, but it was Eva, our rageaholic psycho girl, that got the boot. Who is going today? Find out right now on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"

"Greetings campers, it's time for another one of you to walk the Dock of Shame! Who's it going to be? I can tell you who its NOT going to be, and that is Geoff, B, Beth, Izzy and Heather!"

"Muhahaha…" Izzy cackled as she got her marshmallow.

"I'm so glad people stopped voting for me!" Beth said, relieved.

"I agree with you actually, nerd." Heather said, looking surprised that she had gotten no votes. B just shrugged, and Geoff shouted, "Booyah!"

"Also with no votes are Jo, Noah, Dawn, Cody and Mike!"

The 5 cheered as they got their marshmallow.

"Gwen, Dakota, LeShaniqua, Jasmine, Tyler, Brick and Trent, you're also safe, along with Owen."

"AWH YEAH! WOOHOO!" Owen cheered happily, as he caught every ones marshmallows and ate them.

"Hey! Not cool, bro!" Tyler said.

"Yeah, never steal a cadet's rations, it might be between life or death!" Brick scolded sternly.

Owen grinned sheepishly, "Sorry guys, I can give them back to you in oh, six to eight hours?"

Everyone groaned in disgust.

"Enough interruptions!" Johann whined, "Let me get on with my ceremony!"

"Ok, calm down, dude." Noah said, reading his book.

Johann took a deep breath, and tossed a marshmallow to LeShawna, Chef and Sam.

"Ok. Only five of you didn't receive any votes. Two of you are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Lindsay aaaaand

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Bridgette! Also safe are DJ, Jasmine and Josh! The rest of you that received at least one vote: Anne Maria, Zoey, Ezekiel, Katie, Mr. Coconut, Justin, Chris, Lightning, Harold, Courtney, Cameron and Brady. The next marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Cameron."

"Yes!" Cameron cheered, "Although," He continued, looking thoughtful, "Probability WAS in my favor, but I'm still glad I'm safe."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. The next marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Katie!"

Katie snapped her fingers. She wanted nothing more then to get eliminated so she could be with Sadie.

"…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Zoey and Harold, you two are also safe." Mike cheered again.

"Can you stop doing that every time she's safe?" Heather asked coldly. Mike slumped his arms back down and looked at the ground.

"The next two marshmallows go to Lightning aaannnddd…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Brady!"

Brady hugged Beth and Lightning did a sha-victory dance.

"Wow, only 6 of you left! Actually, 5, when I call Ezekiel's name, and 4, when I call Courtney's"

"Way to ruin the dramatic effect, eh?" Ezekiel said, catching his symbol of safety.

"Whatever, I'll add some extra suspense here. The next name I'm going to call is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Anne Maria… The second to last name I'm going to call is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris!"

"MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAHAH!" Chris laughed, catching his marshmallow.

"Wow! He even trumped me!" Izzy told an uninterested Josh.

"SSSSSSSH!" Johann shushed loudly. "There are only Mr. Coconut and Justin left without a treat. The last marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Justin! Our only non-human contestant is eliminated!" He quickly picked up the coconut and hurled it into the boat. He then looked at his watch.

"OH SHIT!" He shrieked. "My Little Pony is on in 3 and a half minutes!"

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed Chef," Hurry up and end the damn show! It's Rainbow Dash's big race tonight!"

"Wellcampersourmostfruitycomp etetorhasleftusandjustsoyouk nowimnotgayforlikingMyLittle PonyanywaystuneinnexttimeonT otalDramaViewersDecide!" Johann shouted, running towards the camp where he stayed.

"What weirdos" Jo said.

**46th Place****: Alejandro.**

**45th Place****: Staci.**

**44th Place****: ****Duncan****.**

**43rd Place****: Scott.**

**42nd Place****: DJ's Momma.**

**41st Place****: Sadie.**

**40th Place****: Blainley.**

**39th Place****: Sierra.**

**38th Place****: Eva. **

**37th Place****: Mr. Coconut.**

**People still in the game:**

**Anne Maria**

**B**

**Beth**

**Brady**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Chris McLean **

**Chef Hatchet**

**Cody**

**Courtney **

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Ezekiel **

**Geoff**

**Gwen **

**Harold**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Jasmine**

**Jo**

**Josh**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**Leshawna**

**LeShaniqua**

**Lightning**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Noah**

**Owen **

**Sam**

**Trent**

**Tyler**

**Zoey**


	11. Chapter 11: A Host for a Host!

**Hey guys! One quick thing, This chapter is going to be really short, as I have literally only 10 minutes to write this… sorry! Anyways, enjoy!**

Johann stood in front of his podium, staring impatiently at his watch.

"Ok campers, the next episode of The Walking Dead is on in 10 minutes, so today I'm just going to read the names of people that have votes."

"FINALLY! SOMEONE WATCHES SOMETHING GOOOD!" Cody cheered happily.

"Yeah yeah, anyways, Lightning, Chris, Katie, Zoey, LeShaniqua, Beth, Justin, Courtney, Anne Maria and Heather."

The mentioned campers looked nervously at each other.

"The first three marshmallows goes to Katie, LeShaniqua, and Anne Maria." Johann said, tossing the three ladies the marshmallows.

"The next marshmallow goes to Heather." Gwen snapped her fingers.

"Courtney, Zoey and Beth, you ladies are also safe." The three girls smiled.

"Lightning, Chris, Justin… this is the second to last marshmallow. It goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Justin." The male model smiled in relief, catching his marshmallow.

"Campers, this is the final marshamallow of the night goes too, with 7 votes to 2, is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Lightning! Chris, you're out!"

"WHAT!?" Chris exclaimed in outrage. "You can't vote me off, I'm the host!"

"You **were **the host, now scram!" Johann said, snapping his fingers, as Billy the intern grabbed Chris and hucked him into the boat.

Johann turned to the camera. "That wraps up this episode, tune in next time to Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"

**46th Place****: Alejandro.**

**45th Place****: Staci.**

**44th Place****: ****Duncan****.**

**43rd Place****: Scott.**

**42nd Place****: DJ's Momma.**

**41st Place****: Sadie.**

**40th Place****: Blainley.**

**39th Place****: Sierra.**

**38th Place****: Eva. **

**37th Place****: Mr. Coconut.**

**36th Place****: Chris Mclean.**

**People Still in the Game:**

**Anne Maria**

**B**

**Beth**

**Brady**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Chef Hatchet**

**Cody**

**Courtney **

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Ezekiel **

**Geoff**

**Gwen **

**Harold**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Jasmine**

**Jo**

**Josh**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**Leshawna**

**LeShaniqua**

**Lightning**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Noah**

**Owen **

**Sam**

**Trent**

**Tyler**

**Zoey**

**Hopefully You guys enjoyed! Ciao guys!**


	12. Chapter 12: Wonder Twin Reunited!

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post a chapter yesterday, I had literally NO TIME! On the plus side, I went and saw the Hobbit! It was pretty good, but it wasn't quite as good as the original Lord of The Rings… oh well, they're also splitting it up into three parts! Good, that means it'll be better. Anyways, on with the chapter, and let me tell ya, If I had done a chapter yesterday, a different person would have gone home, but a couple people voted a couple hours ago to make that change XD. Also, if you put In a review the name of the person with the codename, 'Johannanakwa' I will consider it a vote for that person until they are eliminated! So that saves you the trouble from voting on the poll and stuff XD though I do enjoy the reviews on the story Anyways, Enjoy!**

"_Last time, on Total Drama, Viewers Decide. It came down to our sadistic host, Chris, and once again, Lightning. In a close vote, it was Chris who was sent home. Who will be going home tonight? Will Lightning be able to escape elimination, again? Find out right now on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"_

"Good evening campers, it's time for another player to leave." Johann introduced the audience.

"Lame, per usual." LeShawna scoffed. "Can't yo' dumbass white brain think of anything good?"

Johann smirked. "Sure, how's this?" He took a deep breath. "Yo, yo, yo homies it's time for another skinny white ass to get the boot. Who it gunna be? Find out right now, yo, on Total Drama Viewers Decide!"

"That sounded like Ezekiel mixed with a failed attempt at ghetto speak." Noah said, raising an eyebrow.

LeShawna chuckled. "That boy has no idea how to talk smack. Leave it to us, ok hon?"

"No good kids frekken frakking mmhmhhmm…" Johann grumbled as he took out the card with the voting stats on it. "Ok, campers with no votes are Ezekiel, Justin, Tyler, Gwen, Courtney, Chef, and Dakota."

"Wow, no votes for Justin, Gwen, Courtney or I?" Ezekiel asked. "Finally catchin' a break, eh?" the homeschool grinned.

"Shush." Johann commanded, "For other who received nil votes, Izzy, Brick, B, Mike, Lindsay and Sam, also get to indulge in fluffy safedom."

"I think you spelled that wrong." Cody told him. "QUITE HEATHEN!" the new host screamed as he hucked a marshmallow at the geek. It bounced off his shoulder and onto the ground, where it was quickly sucked up by Owen. Johann also threw marshmallows at Cameron, Dawn, Noah, DJ and Josh.

"Now, the next two names with no votes I'm going to call are… Bridgette annnd… Owen!"

"WOOHOO!" Owen cheered, catching his marshmallow and Bridgette's too.

"Now, only 5 of the rest of you received no votes. Two of those people are… LeShawna and Trent!" The two campers highfived happily, glad that they were safe for another episode.

"Brady, you also received no votes, as did you, Jasmine."

"The final person with no votes is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Harold!" The uber-nerd sighed in relief, eating his marshmallow.

"That leaves the rest of you!" Johann said, eyeing Anne Maria, Katie, Lightning, Zoey, LeShaniqua, Heather, Geoff, Jo and Beth.

"The next marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Geoff." The party boy smiled, giving his marshmallow to Owen.

"Also safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Beth." Beth punched the air in joy, then hugged Brady.

"…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Jo." Jo just smirked, letting the marshmallow fly into the bushes, shortly followed by Owen, yelling "Don't worry little buddy, Papa Owen is going to find you!"

"…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

LeShaniqua." LeShaniqua, LeShawna and Jasmine all hugged happily, squealing in joy.

"There are now only 5 of you left. Who will be safe? And who will go home?" Johann asked rhetorically.

Katie looked excited, she wanted nothing more than to be with Sadie.

Lightning looked slightly nervous, as he had been in the bottom several times, and was wondering if his 'Sha-luck' had just run out.

Zoey looked depressed, seeming bummed that people continued to vote for her.

Anne Maria looked confident, feeling that she was one of the more likeable out of the bottom 5. After all, she was a make-up wearing, spray-tan spraying badass.

And Heather looked indifferent. If she stayed, she was one step closer to a million. If she lost, she was with Alejandro. It honestly didn't matter to her.

Johann smirked, loving all the drama. "The next marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Anne Maria.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Zoey

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

and Heather!" The three girls cheered and sighed in relief as the bottom two, Lightning and Katie, looked very different from each other.

"Katie, Lightning, this is the final marshmallow of the night. The person who does not receive a marshmallow must, in simple terms, get the f*** out. Now anyways! The final marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Lightning! AGAIN! Katie, it's time for you to go!"

"EEEEIEIEIEIEIIEIEEEEEIEIEIEI IIIIIIEEIEE!" Katie practically screamed with joy. She packed her things, raced down the dock, pushed the boat driver out of the way, and sped off at 200mph towards Playa Des Losers.

"Well, that was fast." Johann commentened. He turned to the camera. "It looks like the Skinny Tan Wonder Twin has just left, and Lightning has escaped elimination. Again! Who's going home next time? Find out soon!

**(From now on, I'll be broadcasting the poll result.) **

**Beth: 1 vote.**

**Jo: 1 vote.**

**Geoff: 1 vote.**

**LeShaniqua: 1 vote.**

**Anne Maria: 2 votes.**

**Heather: 2 votes. **

**Zoey: 2 votes.**

**Lightning: 4 votes.**

**Katie 6 votes.**

**46th Place: Alejandro.**

**45th Place: Staci.**

**44th Place: Duncan.**

**43rd Place: Scott.**

**42nd Place: DJ's Momma.**

**41st Place: Sadie.**

**40th Place: Blainley.**

**39th Place: Sierra.**

**38th Place: Eva. **

**37th Place: Mr. Coconut.**

**36th Place: Chris Mclean.**

**35th Place: Katie.**

**People Still in the Game:**

**Anne Maria**

**B**

**Beth**

**Brady**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Chef Hatchet**

**Cody**

**Courtney **

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Ezekiel **

**Geoff**

**Gwen **

**Harold**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Jasmine**

**Jo**

**Josh**

**Justin**

**Leshawna**

**LeShaniqua**

**Lightning**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Noah**

**Owen **

**Sam**

**Trent**

**Tyler**

**Zoey**

**_Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and sorry again for being one day late. See you guys in a few days, Ciao!"**


	13. Chapter 13: Ran Out Of Sha-Luck!

**Hey guys! Two SUPER QUICK things. First off is that remember, in a review OR a PM, even if you vote on the poll, you can tell me that you want to "Johannanakwa" someone. This means that until the camper is eliminated, 1 vote, from you, goes towards him or her every episode until they are eliminated, savvy ****? And two, Before we get this chatper started, I'd like to send a reply to the reviewer who asked about my other story, Total Drama Chaos! **

**I know, it's been killing me! My computer that has all the plans for that story is shot, but once I get my new laptop my dad will be able to get it off the broken harddrive and onto the new one, it's just a matter of Christmas XD! I've wanted to write it so badly :/… it shouldn't be too much longer now, and I apologize again **

**Anyways, on to the chapter!**

Johann was lounging in front of the barrel that held the votes in it, waiting for the cameras to start rolling. When they did, he began his usual introduction.

"Greetings viewers! Last time on Total Drama Viewers Decide, it was a close tie between our skinny BFF and, for the twenty-millionth time in a row, Lightning! How long will Lightning be able to evade elimination? Who else will be on the chopping block? Find out right here, on Total Drama Viewers Decide!"

After a short commercial break, the image is back to Johann and the cast.

"Greeting campers, it is time for another one of you to leave." The gray haired host declared solemnly. "But first, we give out trinkets of immunity to those who have no votes. Those people being: Owen, Beth, Gwen, Dakota, Bridgette, DJ, Noah, Dawn, Tyler, Trent, Izzy, Harold, Lindsay, Sam, Jo, Josh, Cameron, Brady, Chef, Brick, Heather, LeShaniqua and LeShawna!"

The campers grabbed their marshmallows eagerly.

"Wait, is that it?" Cody asked, perplexed at the fact he hadn't received a symbol of safety.

Johann laughed. "Yep, the rest of you racked up at LEAST a vote. The next four names I'm going to say are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Geoff,

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mike,

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Jasmine AANNDD…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Cody!"

"SWEET MOTHER OF GOD YES!" Cody cheered loudly, grabbing his marshmallow. He grins like he's accomplished something amazing. "Wow, I've never gotten a vote before!"

Lightning snorts, looking nervous. "Aren't you sha-lucky…"

"Ssssh…" Johann shushed the campers. "Ezekiel and Courtney, you are safe." The C.I.T grinned, while the homeschool jumped up eagerly.

This left B, Zoey, Anne Maria, Lightning and Justin the dreaded bottom 5.

"Aren't these people, like, ALWAYS in the bottom 5?" Noah asked, referring to Zoey, Anne Maria and Lightning, for once not being sarcastic.

Zoey looked pale, "I can't help it! I don't want people to vote for me!" Johann chuckled, "Too bad, toots. Now let me get on with the ceremony. The next marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

B!" The silent boy broke into a smile and ate his marshmallow.

"Hmmm.." Johann pondered, eyeing the remaining four contestants, "One out of you four only received one vote, and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Justin!" The male model sighed, catching his marshmallow, giving it Owen."

Johann grinned maliciously as he eyed Zoey, Anne Maria and Lightning. "You three racked up quite a few votes, but in the end, the next marshmallow is going to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Zoey!" The redhead sighed in relief. Meanwhile, Anne Maria, who had been filing her nails, dropped her file due to nerves.

"Anne Maria, Lightning, the final marshmallow of the night goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Anne Maria! Lightning, looks like you've finally been ousted, bro." Lightning hung his head in shame, walking down the dock. He sped off towards Playa Des Losers.

Johann turned to the camera. "Looks like Lightning's luck finally disappeared! Who's going next? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"

Geoff: 1 vote.

Cody: 1 vote.

Ezekiel: 1 vote.

Jasmine: 1 vote.

Justin: 1 vote.

B: 1 vote.

Mike: 1 vote.

Courtney: 1 vote.

Zoey: 4 votes.

Anne Maria: 5 votes.

Lightning: 6 votes.

**46****th**** Place: Alejandro.**

**45****th**** Place: Staci.**

**44****th**** Place: Duncan.**

**43****rd**** Place: Scott.**

**42****nd**** Place: DJ's Momma.**

**41****st**** Place: Sadie.**

**40****th**** Place: Blainley.**

**39****th**** Place: Sierra.**

**38****th**** Place: Eva. **

**37****th**** Place: Mr. Coconut.**

**36****th**** Place: Chris Mclean.**

**35****th**** Place: Katie.**

**34****th**** Place: Lightning.**

**_People Still in the Game:**

**Anne Maria**

**B**

**Beth**

**Brady**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Chef Hatchet**

**Cody**

**Courtney **

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Ezekiel **

**Geoff**

**Gwen **

**Harold**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Jasmine**

**Jo**

**Josh**

**Justin**

**Leshawna**

**LeShaniqua**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Noah**

**Owen **

**Sam**

**Trent**

**Tyler**

**Zoey**

**So you guys finally ousted Lightning! I wonder who's going next, the hated people are starting to disappear O_O! Ciao guys!**


	14. Chapter 14: Red Heads And Jersey Girls

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: PLEASE READ IF YOU ARE NOT A GUEST!**

**Hey Guys, just wanting to let you know, as of after this chapter, all 'Johannankwa's" will be erased and ONLY Non-guests can do them from now on, AND you can only do it on ONE charectar throughout the entire story! Johannanakwa's will now count as TWO votes from the same person. You cannot Johannanakwa someone if you are a guest or a guest with a sign in name, and you can only do it on one charectar. For example, if 'Mr. Joe Bob' posts this very chapter that he wants to 'Johannanakwa' say, Beth, then he can no longer EVER say he wants to Johannanakwa someone, or his vote will be discounted, FOREVER :O! So, use your Johannanakwa's carefully****! Anyways, on with the story :D (Sorry for the super long A/N!**

"Greetings, viewers! Last time on Total Drama, Viewers Decide. It came down once again between Lightning, and Anne Maria. In a close vote, it was finally the Lightnings turn to go. Who's going next? Find out right now!"

Johann stood in front of his podium, glaring mischievously at the remaining contestants.

"Hello guys, ready to send another person home?" He asked.

"Sure, as long as it's not me." Jo sneered.

"Anyways… Sam, Tyler, Bridgette. You are safe." Johann said, flicking the three their marshmallows.

"Yes! Level up!" Sam chuckled, earning many eye rolls from the other campers.

"Cameron, Izzy, Harold, Jo, Brick, and Mike, you too are safe." The host with the most announced.

"Buwhahahahwhuhahahwuha." Izzy cackled manically.

Cameron looked perplexed. "What kind of laugh was that?" He asked. Jo sneered. "A retarded one, that's what."

Izzy chuckled. "Oh you won't sound so smart when I cut out your tongue and force-feed you it." She said nonchalantly to Jo, who started to look nervous.

"Sssssh, my children, sssssh." Johann soothed, "I have marshmallows to give to children, specifically Dakota, Jasmine, Lindsay, Chef, Noah, Dawn, Beth and DJ."

The 8 campers looked greatly relieved to find themselves safe for another episode.

"That leaves the rest of you who acquired votes." Johann said, eyeing Courtney, Zoey, Cody, Anne Maria, Gwen, Josh, Brady, B, Justin, LeShawna, LeShaniqua, Heather, Trent, Owen and Geoff.

"The next marshmallow goes to Heather."

Heather smirked, she knew it wouldn't be THAT easy to get rid of her.

"Josh and LeShawna, you guys also are safe." The two looked relieved.

"The next marshmallow goes too…Brady."

Brady and Beth hugged happily.

"Cody and Justin, heads up!" Johann called, tossing marshmallows to the two.

"I see what ya did there, Johann." Cody grinned, looking slyly at Gwen, "You called the two most pretty guys up at the same time. Didn't you?"

"Uh, no. No I Didn't…" Johann said, bemused. Cody's face fell slightly.

Johann cleared his throat, "Anyways, Owen, Trent and LeShaniqua. You guys stay another two days!"

"WOOHOO!" Owen screamed, grabbing Trent and LeShaniqua in a hug, then grabbing their marshmallows as well.

"Ezekiel and Geoff. You guys are safe, leaving the final 5 to get nervous." The gray-haired host said, laughing sadistically.

Gwen, B, Courtney, Zoey and Anne Maria all looked nervous.

"The next marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Courtney."

"YES!" Courtney shouted competitively, "IN YOUR FACE, GOTHY! YOU GOIN' DOWN!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble Courtney, but Gwen gets the next marshmallow." Johann said, clearly not sorry at all.

Courtney's face fell and she blushed. "Oh, err, ahem, well…" She trailed off into an awkward silence.

B, Anne Maria, and Zoey looked at each other nervously.

"Campers, the final marshmallow of the night goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

B." The silent genius, looked relieved, then puzzled. Harold voiced what he was thinking.

"Uh, Johann, why did you say 'final', there's still two of them left! GOSH!" Harold shouted, pointing at Anne Maria and Zoey.

Mike gasped, realization dawning on him. "Oh no, you don't mean!" Johann cackled. "Yep! There was another tie, between Anne Maria and Zoey! Looks like it's time for them BOTH to go. Billy!"

Billy rushed over to the two thunderstruck girls and hurled Anne Maria, then Zoey into the boat.

"BYE ZOEY! I'LL SEE YOU WHEN I GET ELIMINATED! Or win." He chuckled the last part to himself. No one said bye to Anne maria.

Johann finished cackling and turned towards the screen. "Looks like we finally got rid of Zoey and Anne Maria! Who's going home next? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"

**Poll Result:**

**Geoff: 1 vote.**

**Cody: 1 vote.**

**LeShawna: 1 vote.**

**LeShaniqua: 1 vote. **

**Heather: 1 vote.**

**Owen: 1 vote.**

**Trent: 1 vote. **

**Josh: 1 vote.**

**Ezekiel: 1 vote.**

**Brady: 1 vote.**

**Gwen: 2 votes.**

**Courtney: 2 votes.**

**B: 4 votes.**

**Zoey: 9 votes.**

**Anne Maria: 9 votes.**

**46****th**** Place: Alejandro.**

**45****th**** Place: Staci.**

**44****th**** Place: Duncan.**

**43****rd**** Place: Scott.**

**42****nd**** Place: DJ's Momma.**

**41****st**** Place: Sadie.**

**40****th**** Place: Blainley.**

**39****th**** Place: Sierra.**

**38****th**** Place: Eva. **

**37****th**** Place: Mr. Coconut.**

**36****th**** Place: Chris Mclean.**

**35****th**** Place: Katie.**

**34****th**** Place: Lightning.**

**33****rd**** Place: Anne Maria.**

**32****nd**** Place: Zoey.**

**_ People Still in the Game:**

**B**

**Beth**

**Brady**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Chef Hatchet**

**Cody**

**Courtney **

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Ezekiel **

**Geoff**

**Gwen **

**Harold**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Jasmine**

**Jo**

**Josh**

**Justin**

**Leshawna**

**LeShaniqua**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Noah**

**Owen **

**Sam**

**Trent**

**Tyler**

**Well guys, looks like two controversial people got eliminated! Who's going next, I Can't wait to find out!**


	15. Chapter 15: CIT Is A B-I-T-C-H!

Hey guys! Wow, I got a MacBook Pro (used) for Christmas! My parents fucking rock. So tell me, what was your favorite Xmas gift? Lemme know! Anyways, enjoy! By the way it's going to be a quick chapter, as I have a chapter of TDC to work on ;)! Anyways, enjoy!

Anyways, I got a review asking about the Johannanakwa, and as of right now everyone reading this story, EXCEPT Snakeshark19, who already used his one throughout the story, has 1 (ONE) Johannanakwa, Johannanakwa's count for the one chapter that they reviewd as TWO votes for the person of their choice!

EXTREMELY IMPORTANT: Someone has been logging into multiple accounts and voting for a certain person on my poll. I know who you are, you know who you are. Stop immediately or I will discount your votes for the remainder of the story. Anyways, enjoy.

Johann stood infront of his podium. "Greeting campers, today I'm going to cut straight to the point. The people with no votes are Geoff, Gwen, Beth, Brady Harold, Dakota, LeShaniqua, Lindsay, Jo, Josh, Izzy, Dawn, Noah, DJ, Ezekiel, Trent, Tyler, Bridgette, Owen, Jasmine, Chef Hatchet, Brick and Cameron." The campers breathed sighs of relief.

"Why do I keep getting votes?" Cody asked nervously."I don't want to end up like Zoey!"

"The next marshmallow goes too…" Johann paused as he looked over Courtney, LeShawna, Sam, Mike, Justin, Heather, Cody and B. "Cody."

"WOOHOO!" Cody said eating his marshmallow.

"Aww man, I was going to eat that!" Owen complained.

"The next marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mike!" Mike sighed.

"Also safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

B, Sam, LeShawna, Justin and Heather!" The 5 campers looked surprised at the lack of drama, and Courtney looked outraged.

"WHAT!? WHY DID YOU GUYS VOTE ME OFF? AGH!" She screamed as Billy dragged her down the dock.

Johann looked at the camera. "Tune in next time to find out who's going!"

**_ Poll Result: **

**B: 1 vote.**

**LeShawna: 1 vote.**

**Sam: 1 vote.**

Mike: 1 vote.

Cody: 1 vote.

Heather: 2 votes.

Justin: 2 votes.

Courtney: 6 votes.

46th Place: Alejandro.

45th Place: Staci.

44th Place: Duncan.

43rd Place: Scott.

42nd Place: DJ's Momma.

41st Place: Sadie.

40th Place: Blainley.

39th Place: Sierra.

38th Place: Eva.

37th Place: Mr. Coconut.

36th Place: Chris Mclean.

35th Place: Katie.

34th Place: Lightning.

33rd Place: Anne Maria.

32nd Place: Zoey.

31st Place: Courtney.

_ People Still in the Game:

B

Beth

Brady

Brick

Bridgette

Cameron

Chef Hatchet

Cody

Courtney

Dakota

Dawn

DJ

Ezekiel

Geoff

Gwen

Harold

Heather

Izzy

Jasmine

Jo

Josh

Justin

Leshawna

LeShaniqua

Lindsay

Mike

Noah

Owen

Sam

Trent

Tyler


	16. Chapter 16: Then There Were 30

Hey guys! How's it hanging. I got a major flamer from this guest… LOL! Bro, you call me a troll? I cleared it with the board of people who messaged me in the beginning, so calm down. Come back with a real account and proof that you have a shred of power, and I'll take you seriously. Anyways! Enjoy!

Johann stood in front of his podium, looking gravely at the campers in front of him. "Greetings players, it's time for another one of you to walk the Dock of Shame." He said gravely.

"Yeah, gotcha, now get on with it." Noah groaned. Gwen rolled her eyes in agreement. "Seriously Johann, you drag this on worse then Chris!"

"Shut up!" Johann snapped. "Since some people are being so snappish, I'll do this quick. B, Beth, Izzy, Noah, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Brady, Cameron, Trent, Sam, Tyler, Harold, Brick, Chef and Geoff, you have no votes against you, therefore you are safe."

Gasps were heard, as only about half of the people had no votes against them, leaving Cody, Dakota, Dawn, Ezekiel, Gwen, Heather, Jasmine, Jo, Justin, LeShawna, LeShaniqua, Mike and Owen in the hot seat.

"The next marshmallows go to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Owen." "WOOHOO!" The fat boy cheered, grabbing his marshmallow and stuffing his face with it.

"…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Jo." "Mwhahahahhahaa." Jo cackled.

"The next marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dakota." "Woohoo! I feel like a level 79 Warlock Paladin Wizard Archer Elf Dwarf that just reached level 80!" Sam cheered. Everyone stared at him blankly, except for Harold, who said, "You must be pretty pumped then…" Sam chuckled.

"Also safe are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ezekiel and Mike." The homeschool and MPD highfived.

"Gwen and Dawn, you two girls also get marshmallows." Johann said, throwing the two girls fluffy treats, but they did not get to enjoy them, as Owen hurled himself in front of them to intercept the fluffy treats.

"LeShawna and…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Jasmine!"

"Yes!" Jasmnie said, grabbing her marshmallow and waving it in front of the other campers faces.

"Settle down." Johann said in a monotone. " There are now 5 people left. Cody, LeShaniqua, Heather, Justin and Josh. ONE of you are going home. The next person to be safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Jasmine." "AWH YEAH YOU GUYS ALL SUCK HAHAHAHHA SHANIQUEA IS STILL IN! YOU CAN NEVA 'EVA GET RID O' DA SHANIQUAISS YEA HAHA!" LeShaniqua bragged to the other campers, who all shot her dirty looks.

Josh and Cody both exchanged nervous glances, wondering why they were in the bottom four.

"The next marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Josh!" The co-host of Celebrity Manhunt, sighed in relief.

"The second to last marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Cody!" The tech geek gave an immense sigh of jot, flad he wouldn't have to go be with Sierra at the Playa just yet.

Heather and Justin looked at each other menacingly.

"Ahh yes, it seems we have a flashback to Season 1, Episode 4. Heather and Justin, who went home then?"

Justin rolled his eyes in annoyance, "I did." He sighed.

"Yes," Johann said slowly. "Will this be a repeat of then? The answer is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Yes! Yes it is, Justin, you are eliminated!" The handsome young man sighed in disappointment, walking down towards the Dock of Shame.

Johann turned towards the camera. "Looks like another one of our antagonists has left us. Who's leaving next time, and who's going to win it all? Find out the answer to the first question next time on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"

POLL RESULT:

Owen: 1 vote.

Gwen: 1 vote.

Jo: 1 vote.

Mike: 1 vote.

Jasmine: 1 vote.

Dakota: 1 vote.

Dawn: 1 vote.

LeShawna: 1 vote.

**Ezekiel: 1 vote.**

Josh: 2 votes.

LeShaniqua: 2 votes.

Cody: 3 votes.

Heather: 4 votes.

Justin: 9 votes.

-46th Place: Alejandro.

45th Place: Staci.

44th Place: Duncan.

43rd Place: Scott.

42nd Place: DJ's Momma.

41st Place: Sadie.

40th Place: Blainley.

39th Place: Sierra.

38th Place: Eva.

37th Place: Mr. Coconut.

36th Place: Chris Mclean.

35th Place: Katie.

34th Place: Lightning.

33rd Place: Anne Maria.

32nd Place: Zoey.

31st Place: Courtney.

30th Place: Justin.

People Still in the Game:

B

Beth

Brady

Brick

Bridgette

Cameron

Chef Hatchet

Cody

Dakota

Dawn

DJ

Ezekiel

Geoff

Gwen

Harold

Heather

Izzy

Jasmine

Jo

Josh

Leshawna

LeShaniqua

Lindsay

Mike

Noah

Owen

Sam

Trent

Tyler


	17. Chapter 17: One Of The Two Le's

**Hey guys! Here's the new chapter! I didn't get many votes last time, I'm sad ****.**

Johann once again stood in front of his podium, with the votes in his hand.  
"Greetings guys, It's time for another person too leave. The people with no votes are: Geoff, Bridgette, Izzy, Dawn, Noah, Lindsay, Brick, Sam, Dakota, Tyler, Trent, Josh, LeShawna, Harold, Beth, Brady and DJ!"

"Wow, is that it?" Dakota asked curiously. "Yep," said Johann, looking over Jasmine, Gwen, Ezekiel, Owen, B, Cameron, Jo, Cody, LeShaniqua, Heather, and Chef.

"The next three marshmallows go too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ezekiel

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Gwen

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

and Jasmine!" The goth smiled, glad she was safe for another week. Jasmine squealed happily and gave LeShawna a hug, and Ezekiel just looked extremely happy he had lasted this long.

"Okay, the next marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

B!" The silent giant smiled at being safe another week, despite being in the hot seat for several episodes.

"The next two marshmallows go too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Cameron." The African nerd looked overjoyed, knowing that there was a distinct possibility he could have been sent home.

"…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chef!" Chef smirked, muttering to himself about how he was 'totally outlasting that pretty boy host'.

"We are now down to the bottom 5." Johann said solemnly. "Owen, LeShaniqua, Jo, Cody and Heather. There are four marshmallows and five of you, one of you will be sent home in 29th place. But I can say safely that…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Jo is not going home." The female athlete smirked, grabbing her marshmallow.

"Now, the next marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Owen!" "WOOHOO!" Owen cheered, running up to Johann's tray and eating the remaining three marshmallows. Johann face-palmed and said, "Well, that ruins most of the drama. I might as well announce that the person going home is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

LeShaniqua!"

"SAY WHAT!?" LeShaniqua screamed, trying to get up in Johann's face. However, she was stopped when Billy punched her in the face, knocking her out. He dragged her unconscious body into the Boat of Losers where she sailed away, achieving 29th Place.

"Well campers, you are safe." Johann told the remaining 28 contestants. He then turned to the camera. "Find out who's going next time on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"

- **Poll Result:**

**Owen: 1 vote. **

**Jo: 1 vote.**

**Gwen: 1 vote. **

**B: 1 vote. **

**Ezekiel: 1 vote. **

**Jasmine: 1 vote. **

**Cameron: 1 vote.**

**Chef: 1 vote.**

**Heather: 2 votes.**

**Cody: 3 votes.**

**LeShaniqua: 4 votes.**

**- **46th Place: Alejandro.

45th Place: Staci.

44th Place: Duncan.

43rd Place: Scott.

42nd Place: DJ's Momma.

41st Place: Sadie.

40th Place: Blainley.

39th Place: Sierra.

38th Place: Eva.

37th Place: Mr. Coconut.

36th Place: Chris Mclean.

35th Place: Katie.

34th Place: Lightning.

33rd Place: Anne Maria.

32nd Place: Zoey.

31st Place: Courtney.

30th Place: Justin.

29th Place: LeShaniqua.

_ People Still in the Game:

B

Beth

Brady

Brick

Bridgette

Cameron

Chef Hatchet

Cody

Courtney

Dakota

Dawn

DJ

Ezekiel

Geoff

Gwen

Harold

Heather

Izzy

Jasmine

Jo

Josh

Leshawna

Lindsay

Mike

Noah

Owen

Sam

Trent

Tyler


	18. Chapter 18: The Queen of Mean

Hey guys! As some of you know, yesterday I got a major flamer from: Psychid. I'll post it for you!

**No offense, but here's some sage advice for you:**

**TELL A F***ING STORY!**

**Seriously! This is NOT a story, AT ALL. It's just an interactive fic where users decide what you should write, for you. Do you realize how lazy that makes you as an author?!**

**Also, there are only so many "lengthy dramatic pauses" that an audience can take. Is that even NECESSARY?**

**Either rewrite this to fit the site's guidelines, or remove this at once.**

**There it is! What a nice guy, huh? Anyways, one of my guests said he wanted to 'Johannanakwa Geoff', but that will not be counted as you are a guest, sorry **** You're vote for Geoff will still count, but not double. Sorry again **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter, and special thanks to Snakeshark19 and Coderrafan4 for your comments :D Love you guys! **

"Greetings campers! Last time, it came down to LeShaniqua, Cody, and Heather. In a surprisingly undramatic ceremony, LeShaniqua was sent home. 28 campers remain, find out who's going hone right now on Total! Drama! Viewer's Decide!"

Johann stood in front of his podium, eyeing the 28 campers. "Greetings campers, it's time to send other person home. The people who received no votes are Harold, Bridgette, Lindsay, Beth, B, Mike, Brick, Dawn, Noah, Tyler, Trent, LeShawna, Izzy, Jasmine, Sam, DJ and Cameron." The 17 campers happily caught their marshmallows, knowing that they wouldn't achieve 28th Place.

"Okay…" Johann said, looking at Jo, Josh, Owen, Heather, Gwen, Cody, Dakota, Chef, Brady, Geoff and Ezekiel. "The next marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ezekiel!" "Yea, eh!" Ezekiel said happily, grabbing his marshmallow excitedly.

"The next name I'm going to call is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dakota!" The spoiled rich girl squealed happily and hugged Sam.

"These two fluffy treats go to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chef and Geoff! Ha, I made a rhyme." Johann chuckled. "Anyways, Owen and, Jo, you two are safe." Owen eagerly ran up to grab both his and Jo's marshmallow, but Jo kicked him in the nuts, grabbing hers before stalking off amidst the campers laughing at Owen's obnoxious behavior.

"Wow, thanks for the laugh out loud's and the rolling on the floor's" Johann chuckled merrily, then his face turned serious, "But alas, we are down to our bottom 5, Cody, Gwen, Heather, Josh and Brady, one of you is leaving tonight. Who do you think it's going to be?"

"Heather." They all said unanimously. Johann chuckled. "You're right! Haha I spoiled all the drama, and theres NOTHING you can do abou-OW!" He was interrupted by Heather kicking Johann in the balls, and stalking off to the boat saying, "You losers can thank me later." As the other campers cheered her on, glad that Johann's nuts got more like, well, peanut butter? (Eww)

"Anyways, ow…" Johann said in an extremely high-pitched voice, "Heather has just left the island, who's going next? FindoutonTotalDramaViewersDe cide…" He then passes out.

Poll result:

**Geoff: 1 vote.**

**Chef: 1 vote.**

**Ezekiel: 1 vote.**

**Dakota: 1 vote.**

**Brady: 2 votes.**

**Owen: 2 votes.**

**Josh: 2 votes.**

**Jo: 2 votes.**

**Gwen: 3 votes.**

**Cody: 3 votes.**

**Heather: 6 votes.**

**-46th Place: Alejandro.**

**45th Place: Staci.**

**44th Place: Duncan.**

**43rd Place: Scott.**

**42nd Place: DJ's Momma.**

**41st Place: Sadie.**

**40th Place: Blainley.**

**39th Place: Sierra.**

**38th Place: Eva.**

**37th Place: Mr. Coconut.**

**36th Place: Chris Mclean.**

**35th Place: Katie.**

**34th Place: Lightning.**

**33rd Place: Anne Maria.**

**32nd Place: Zoey.**

**31****st**** Place: Courtney.**

**30****th**** Place: Justin.**

**29****th**** Place: LeShaniqua.**

**28****th**** Place: Heather.**

**_ People Still in the Game:**

**B**

**Beth**

**Brady**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Chef Hatchet**

**Cody**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**Izzy**

**Jasmine**

**Jo**

**Josh**

**Leshawna**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Sam**

**Trent**

**Tyler**


	19. Chapter 19: Boyfriend Stealer?

Hey guys! Man has there been some CRAY-ZAY Shit happening. The flamer from last chapter wrote an offensive parody of my story, criticizing my laziness, which, for you guys who read Total Drama Chaos, would hopefully agree that my laziness is nonexistent. Anyways, I would like to say that I hold no grudge against Psychid, and I hope you guys won't either. He deleted the story as of yesterday, and I am not sure why. Anyways, something he did say have me concerned, do the long pauses at the end annoy you guys? Because I can stop that if you want . Anyways, on with the chapter!

Current Johananakwers: Coderrafan4, Astroblitz X, ChuckieFinster64.

Johann stood in front of his podium, nonchalantly looking at his fingers.

"Ahem, sir, we're on." The voice behind the camera said.

"Oh! Ahem, Welcome to Total Drama, Viewers Decide. Last time, it came down between Heather and, well, the other four. Anyways, Heather was sent home and 27 remain. Who's going home this time on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!

"Okay campers, it's time once again for another elimination ceremony. The 27 of you have gone pretty far, and we're more then 1/3 done with the competition. However, one of you will go home in bitter disappointment. But we save that later. It's time to put some people at ease as I read out the names of all the people who have no votes against them. Those people are: Dakota: Sam, Lindsay, Mike, Tyler, Beth, Cameron, Bridgette, DJ, Noah, Dawn, Izzy, Brick LeShawna, Harold and Jasmine." Most of the people showed the same reaction, relief.

"That leaves the rest of you scrubs." The older gentleman said, eyeing B, Chef, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Brady, Cody, Owen, Trent, Jo and Josh.

"The next marshmallow goes to… Chef Hatchet!"

Chef leapt up and took a bow. He then pulled out a piece of paper, and started reading. "First off, I'd like to thank my great uncle Pherb. He was the man who…"

"You didn't win, Chef, your just safe." Johann said, chuckling.

The cook looked at him blankly, clearly embarrassed. "Oh." He said meekly, sitting down.

"Anyways, the next marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Geoff!"

"Woohoo, PAR-TAY!" Geoff cheered, grabbing his marshmallow and doing a little dance.

"Settle down, tiger." Johann said, rolling his eyes. "Anyways the next marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Trent." The musician looked surprised, not thinking he would've made it this far.

"The next fluffly symbolism of safety goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Brady!" Beth's boyfriend also looked surprised, as he thought he would be eliminated due to the minimal time in the show.

"Also safe are Ezekiel and…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Cody!" The tech-geek smiled. "Woohoo, partying with the ladies." He said, throwing his arm around Gwen.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "I'm not safe yet, 'Codemiester.'" Cody chuckled sheepishly, but didn't remove his arm from Gwen. Gwen rolled her eyes and shoved his arm off.

"Now, we have the bottom 5. Familiar faces, we have B, Owen and Gwen, who are near constant, and then there's Josh and Jo… which, coincidentallay, are both safe." Johann said, tossing Jo and Josh their safety.

"Yea-haa-haa." Jo cackled. Grabbing her marshmallow.

"Ooh yay!" Josh squealed.

"And then there were three…" Johann said, eyeing Owen, Gwen and B. "The next marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

B!" The silent boy smiled, catching his marshmallow. Although in the back of his mind the smart guy knew that at this rate he might not last much longer.

"Owen, Gwen, the finalists of Season 1… now on the chopping block. The final marshmallow of the night goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Owen!" "SWEET MOTHER OF MARSHMALLOW! GIVE IT HERE!" Owen screamed in relief. "MARSHMALLOWSSSSSS!" he dove into Johann and wrenched the marshmallow out of the poor hosts hands. He greedily stuffed it into his mouth.

"Well…" Johann said, getting up and dusting himself off. "It looks like Gwen is gone. Bye-bye- Gothy. Go have fun with your boyfriend and you mortal enemies." He sneered, obviously irritated at getting knocked over by a 296 lb teen.

Gwen sighed, and started walking towards the Dock of Shame. "Bye gurl!" LeShawna said, waving to her. Gwen boarded he Boat and sailed away.

"Well campers, Gwen has left the island. Who will leave next? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"

- **Poll Result:**

**Trent: 1 vote.**

**Chef Hatchet: 1 vote.**

**Geoff: 1 vote.**

**Josh: 2 votes.**

**Ezekiel: 2 votes.**

**Brady: 2 votes.**

**Cody: 2 votes.**

**B: 3 votes.**

**Jo: 4 votes.**

**Owen: 6 votes.**

**Gwen 12: votes.**

**- -46th Place: Alejandro.**

**45th Place: Staci.**

**44th Place: Duncan.**

**43rd Place: Scott.**

**42nd Place: DJ's Momma.**

**41st Place: Sadie.**

40th Place: Blainley.

**39th Place: Sierra.**

**38th Place: Eva.**

**37th Place: Mr. Coconut.**

**36th Place: Chris Mclean.**

**35th Place: Katie.**

**34th Place: Lightning.**

**33rd Place: Anne Maria.**

**32nd Place: Zoey.**

**31****st**** Place: Courtney.**

**30****th**** Place: Justin.**

**29****th**** Place: LeShaniqua.**

**28****th**** Place: Heather.**

**27****th**** Place: Gwen.**

**_ People Still in the Game:**

**B**

**Beth**

**Brady**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Chef Hatchet**

**Cody**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Harold**

**Izzy**

**Jasmine**

**Jo**

**Josh**

**Leshawna**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Sam**

**Trent**

**Tyler**


	20. Chapter 20: Owend in 25th place

Hey guys! Time for Chapter 20 of TDVD! Uhh, I don't really know what else to say, except I was kind of surprised who got voted off… I thought they would make it farther, as they are one of the characters higher on my list of favorites… Anyways, Enjoy!

Current Johananakwers: Coderrafan4, Astroblitz X, ChuckieFinster64.

"Last time, on Total Drama, Viewers Decide. It came down our resident silent guy, Goth chick, and fat boy. After B was declared safe, it left Owen and Gwen, our Season 1 finalists, to duke it out, figuratively. In a shock 6-12 vote, Gwen was eliminated, and Owen was safe another week. Will our favorite chubby boy make it another week? Find out right now on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!

Johann stood infront of his podium looking over the votes.

"Mmhmm, yes, yes, oh my goodness, I didn't see that coming." The host mumbled before looking at the campers. "Hey guys, it's time for another one of you to leave, I will now announce the campers with no votes, blah blah blah, you know the drill. Anyways, Dakota, Beth, Izzy and Jasmine, you have no votes this week."

"Muhahahahaha…" Izzy cackled menacingly, eating her marshmallow.

Jasmine was surprised she made It with no votes, as she thought she wasn't very popular.

The farm girl smiled, just happy she kept chipping each week off until the 10 million was hers.

Dakota smiled, grateful to be 100% safe.

"Also safe with no votes are Trent, Tyler, DJ, Brick and Harold." Johann told the quintet of dudes.

Trent, Tyler, DJ, and Brick highfived each other, and Harold did some Kung-Fu super jump, which Sam commented, "Nice form." On.

"Oh yeah, Geoff, Noah, Dawn and Sam. You guys also make it through." Johann said, tossing the four campers marshmallows, whilst Owen looked wistfully on.

"Now, only three of you 13 received no votes." Johann said, looking at Josh, B, Cody, Owen, Lindsay, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Mike, Brady, LeShawna, Cameron, Jo and Chef.

"They are Lindsay…Josh….. and….. LeShawna!" Johann said, tossing the two ladies and the cat-fight lover marshmallows.

"Well well!" Johann exclaimed gleefully, looking on with joy at the nervousness on the ten remaining campers faces. "Ten of you, nine of these." The host chuckled, showing the tray of nine marshmallows.

"The first camper to be safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Brady!" Brady smiled, catching his marshmallow.

"Also safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Cameron!" The ex-bubble boy gleefully caught his marshmallow, eating it.

"Also safe are Ezekiel and Chef, along with…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Cody!" The tech geek sighed, wishing he could be at the Playa with Gwen, but then quickly remembered Sierra would be there as well, and took the thought back.

Ezekiel was happy he was still in, as he had been eliminated first on the other two seasons he had competed in.

Chef just smiled creepily…

"Now, we are at the bottom 5." Johann said, looking over B, Bridgette, Owen, Jo, and Mike.

Bridgette was incredibly nervous. She hadn't even gotten a vote until now!

Mike was indifferent, if he stayed, awesome, if he left and was with Zoey, awesome.

B was nervous, as he had been in this position several times already.

Owen didn't give a shit, as long as he food.

Jo was confident, to say the least…

"The next marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Bridgette." The surfer girl smiled in relief, also chuckling at Geoff's extremely loud "THANK SWEET BABY JESUS MY GRANOLA GODDESS IS SAFE!"

"Four of you, three marshmallow, one of those three marshmallows go to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

B!" B silently chuckled with relief, glad he was safe.

Mike and Owen looked at each other nervously, and Jo just smiled.

"The next marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mike!" The MPD smiled nervously, catching his marshmallow.

Now Jo was getting a little nervous. I mean, Owen is like the most loveable contestant, right? She didn't know if she could match him in kindness…

"Jo, Owen, this is the final marshmallow of the night. It's fluffy squishyness goes too.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Jo! Owen, you are out!" Jo smiled gratefully, and was about to competitively laugh in Owen's face and eat the marshmallow to humiliate him, but instead, she walked over to him, clapped on the back, and tossed him her marshmallow. "Nice try, big guy, but you already one once, am I right?" She told the large boy.

Owen's spirits seemed to perk up a little at this, and he gave Jo one of his signature bear hugs, before giving everyone else who was still in the game a bear hug, including Johann.

"Bye guys!" Owen called, waving as he walked down the Dock of Shame. Nearly everyone waved back, and the Season 1 winner sped away on the Boat of Losers.

Johann turned to the camera. "Well, now Cameron is the only remaining finalist/winner! Who will be going next? Find out next episode of Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"

Poll Result:

**Ezekiel: 1 vote.**

**Chef Hatchet: 1 vote.**

**Bridgette: 1 vote.**

**B: 1 vote.**

**Brady: 1 vote.**

**Cameron: 1 vote.**

**Cody: 1 vote.**

**Mike: 2 votes.**

**Jo: 4 votes.**

**Owen: 11 votes.**

**-46th Place: Alejandro.**

**45th Place: Staci.**

**44th Place: Duncan.**

**43rd Place: Scott.**

**42nd Place: DJ's Momma.**

**41st Place: Sadie.**

40th Place: Blainley.

**39th Place: Sierra.**

**38th Place: Eva.**

**37th Place: Mr. Coconut.**

**36th Place: Chris Mclean.**

**35th Place: Katie.**

**34th Place: Lightning.**

**33rd Place: Anne Maria.**

**32nd Place: Zoey.**

**31****st**** Place: Courtney.**

**30****th**** Place: Justin.**

**29****th**** Place: LeShaniqua.**

**28****th**** Place: Heather.**

**27****th**** Place: Gwen.**

**26****th**** Place: Owen.**

**_ People Still in the Game:**

**B**

**Beth**

**Brady**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Chef Hatchet**

**Cody**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Harold**

**Izzy**

**Jasmine**

**Jo**

**Josh**

**Leshawna**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Noah**

**Sam**

**Trent**

**Tyler**


	21. Chapter 21: The JOke of the town

IMPORTANT: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A DOUBLE ELIMINATION. YOU CAN VOTE FOR TWO PEOPLE ONLY IF YOU DO IT IN MY POLL. YOU CANNOT DO IT IN A REVIEW! (I'm not angry, I just use caps to get people attention :D)

Hey Guys! Wow, the votes were more finely spread out then usual. I love it that way! Anyways, just a heads up for those who read Total Drama Chaos, the new chapter should be up within A week. And we had two more Johannanakwers, goody goody! Anyways, enjoy the chapter! Also Camp HalfBlood asked me who Jasmine was. Jasmine is the girl from LeShawna's video home message back in Season 1. She's rather narssissitc, and I'm surprised she's lasted this long, though I don't really mind her. Maybe people just don't know who she is XD.

**Current Johananakwers: Coderrafan4, Astroblitz X, ChuckieFinster64, Mr man in the corner, Heroi Ascura.**

Just a reminder, you have ONE Johannanakwas throughout the entire story. A Johannanakwa counts as Two votes for that person each chapter until they are voted off. During that time that they are still on, you can vote for SOMEONE ELSE, NOT THE SAME PERSON YOU JOHANNANAKWA'D. For example, say my friend ThatCrazyChick Johannanakwa'd Beth, and Beth didn't go home the chapter she cast the vote, then NEXT chapter she could vote for say, Cameron or Brady or whatever, but she couldn't vote for Beth again, as the two votes would already be valid .

Anyways, enough about that, lets get cranking!

"Last time on Total Drama, Viewers Decide. It came down to Jo and Owen, and in a 11-4 vote, our resident fat boy was eliminated. 25 remain, soon to be 24. Who will get stuck at 25 place? Find out right now on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"

Johann stood infront of his podium with the votes in hand, looking interestedly over the remaining 25 campers. "Hey campers, congratilations to all of you for making it through the first 20 eliminations!" he said. There was some idle cheering, but it died quickly.

Johann cleared his throat. "Anyways, it's time to read off the lucky bastards/bitches that got zero votes this week, and let me tell you, the list gets shorter each week!"

"That couldn't be because a player leaves every week does it?" Noah drawled, reading his book. A marshmallow nailed him in the forehead. "Hey! Does this mean I'm safe?" he asked.

Johann nodded. "Yep, also safe with zero votes are Dawn, Izzy, Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, LeShawna, Brick and DJ.

"Woo!" Geoff shouted, his arm around Bridgette. "Par-tay-woo!" he cheered again as Bridgette chuckled, catching both of the marshmallows as Geoff was to busy cheering.

DJ and Brick high-five, Izzy cackled madly, Dawn smiled in relief, and LeShawna smirked confidently.

"Is that all the people who had no votes?" Cody asked, nervous.

"No, there's still 5 of you who had no votes. Ezekiel and Jasmine, two of them are you guys". Johann told the homeschooler.

"Hoo boy, eh!" Ezekiel grinned happily.

Jasmine squealed and hugged LeShawna.

"Now, Sam and Lindsay, you also have no votes, and one other of you guys got no votes as well… that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chef!" Chef wiped the sweat of his forehead and grabbed his marshmallow.

"Now, the people with votes." Johann said, a sadistic tone to his voice. "How I love this part." He chuckled, looking at Cameron, Jo, Josh, Mike, Trent, Cody, Brady, Beth, Dakota, Tyler and B, who were all quaking in their shoes.

"Wait, why hasn't Tyler gotten a marshmallow?" Lindsay asked nervously, "Tyler always got a marshmallow at first before!"

"You're right Lindsay!" Johann said, "Until now, Tyler had been one of the few campers to have NEVER received a vote, and I think there are only 3 or 4 campers left who haven't received votes"

"Okay, I am like, SO confused." Lindsay said, sitting down.

"Anyways, the next marshmallow goes to, coincidentally, Tyler!" The red clad sporto jumped up excitedly, tripped, fell to the ground, and knocked himself out cold.

"Well, here you go then…" Johann said, tossing a marshmallow onto Tyler's lifeless form.

Suddenly, Owen came out of nowhere, snagged the marshmallow, and ran off into the woods. There was a silence.

"Uhm, isn't he supposed to be at the Playa?" Sam asked, confused. "You can never separate a man from his marshmallow!" the campers heard Owen all from the woods.

Johann rolled his eyes. "Go take care of him, will you?" He asked Billy the Intern. Billy nodded and went sprinting into the woods with a tranquilizer gun.

"Can we get back on topic now?" LeShawna asked, annoyed. "The audience is probably bored now!"

Johann flushed in embarrassment. "Oh yeah, uh, sorry guys," He told the audience, "Anyways, B, Trent and Cameron you 3 are safe."

The Silent Giant caught his marshmallow contentedly, and Trent and Cody high-fived happily.

"Seven of you, 6 marshmallows." Johann said, grinning evilly. "The next marshmallow goes too...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dakota!" The ex-beauty queen hugged her boyfriend happily.

"And a marshmallow for Cameron, and now we have 5." Johann narrated as Cameron happily caught his marshmallow.

Josh, Mike, and Jo looked nervous, and Brady and Beth hugged each other, also nervous.

"The next marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Beth!" "YAAAY!" Beth squealed as she hugged Brady harder.

"Also safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Josh!" The ex-co-host of Celebrity Manhunt grinned happily and looked around for someone to high-five, but then realized no one cared that much, and put his hand down sadly.

"The second to last marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mike!" The MPD happily caught his marshmallow, though he did wish he was with Zoey.

"Now, this is the final marshmallow of the night." Johann said, looking between Jo and Brady. "It goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Brady! Jo, you have sadly been eliminated, time to leave." Jo sat up, looking bummed, and said "Well, 25th place isn't too terrible, I outlasted 20 other people… that's almost half of a big game!" she walked proudly, with her dignity, to the Dock of Shame and left.

"Well campers, Brady just had his first close shave! Will it be his last? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"

Poll Result:

B: 1 vote.

Cameron: 1 vote.

Beth: 1 vote.

Trent: 1 vote.

Dakota: 1 vote.

Tyler: 1 vote.

Cody: 1 vote.

Josh: 3 votes.

Mike: 4 votes.

Brady: 5 votes.

Jo: 8 votes.

**-46th Place: Alejandro.**

**45th Place: Staci.**

**44th Place: Duncan.**

**43rd Place: Scott.**

**42nd Place: DJ's Momma.**

**41st Place: Sadie.**

40th Place: Blainley.

**39th Place: Sierra.**

**38th Place: Eva.**

**37th Place: Mr. Coconut.**

**36th Place: Chris Mclean.**

**35th Place: Katie.**

**34th Place: Lightning.**

**33rd Place: Anne Maria.**

**32nd Place: Zoey.**

**31****st**** Place: Courtney.**

**30****th**** Place: Justin.**

**29****th**** Place: LeShaniqua.**

**28****th**** Place: Heather.**

**27****th**** Place: Gwen.**

**26****th**** Place: Owen.**

**25****th**** Place: Jo. **

**_ People Still in the Game:**

**B**

**Beth**

**Brady**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Chef Hatchet**

**Cody**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Harold**

**Izzy**

**Jasmine**

**Josh**

**Leshawna**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Noah**

**Sam**

**Trent**

**Tyler**


	22. Chapter 22: Two JJ's be gone

Hey guys! Wow, we had lots of votes, awesome! Can't wait for you guys to see who goes home! We also had two new Johannanakwers!

**Current Johananakwers: Coderrafan4, Astroblitz X, ChuckieFinster64, Mr man in the corner, Heroi Ascura, TheSonofAres, Fireworks and Chocolate.**

Just a reminder, you have ONE Johannanakwas throughout the entire story. A Johannanakwa counts as Two votes for that person each chapter until they are voted off. During that time that they are still on, you can vote for SOMEONE ELSE, NOT THE SAME PERSON YOU JOHANNANAKWA'D. For example, say my friend Lawliotastic Johannanakwa'd Beth, and Beth didn't go home the chapter she cast the vote, then NEXT chapter she could vote for say, Cameron or Brady or whatever, but she couldn't vote for Beth again, as the two votes would already be valid .

**Anyways, lets get going!**

"Last time, on Total Drama, Viewers Decide. It came a close showdown between Brady and Jo, but in the end, Brady was able to snag the last marshmallow, causing our resident evil jock to get sent home. Today is a double elimination, who is going home in a heart-breaking 24/23rd place? Find out right now on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"

Johann stood in front of his podium, relaxing with a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to get this party started. "Hello campers, it's time for a DOUBLE elimination!" the host announced with an evil laugh. Several gasps were heard, making Johann cackle some more.

After he recovered himself, he got on to reading the safe people with zero votes against them. "Okay, let's see… WOW! Only several people got no votes against them! Those people are Lindsay, Bridgette, Tyler, Sam, Geoff, Noah, Dawn, Brick and Harold." Gasps were heard, much louder this time.

"Say WHAT?" LeShawna yelled angrily, getting in Johannes' face "You mean to tell me that only 9 out of us 24 people got no votes?!"

"Yup!" Johann chuckled, "Now got sit down before I eliminate you." LeShawna walked back to her seat, grumbling.

"Now!" the host continued, cracking his knuckled, "It's time for the rest of you to find out how you did, until we get to the Bottom 5. Good things Trent, Dakota, Cameron and Cody aren't in it!" Johann tossed the 4 campers marshmallows.

Cody and Trent high-fived, while B gave Cameron a high-five, and Dakota and Sam hugged happily.

"Now let's see…" Johann drawled, looking over the votes, then at the 11 remaining campers without a marshmallow. "Next to be safe are DJ, Mike and…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

LeShawna!" DJ and LeShawna hugged (Not in a couple way, but as in friends,) and Mike smiled contently to himself.

"Now, only 8 of you left!" Johann said, looking at Izzy, Josh, B, Ezekiel, Chef, Brady, Beth and Jasmine. "The next person to receive a marshmallow is …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Izzy!" "BWAHAHAA!" Izzy cackled, pulling out Harold's synthizer from nowhere and playing evil dramatic music that had thunder in it.

"Hey! Give that back!" Harold yelled, swiping it from her, "Gosh!"

Izzy merely cackled.

"Back on track, back on track." Johann scolded them as if they were kindergartners **(Try spelling that right without using spell check -.-)** "The next marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Zeke-miester!" "WOOT!" Ezekiel said, grabbing and eating his marshmallow. "Also safe is B, the silent giant."

"I think he prefers genius." Noah said, not looking up from his book. "Giant is rather insulting." B nodded in agreement.

"Whatever." The host 'pffed' rolling his eyes. "It's now down to our Bottom 5. Beth, Josh, Brady, Jasmine and Chef. Two of you are going home tonight. But it won't be…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chef." Johann finished, tossing the chef a marshmallow. Chef happily ate it, glad he was safe.

"Our second to last marshmallow of the night goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Beth." "Yipee!" Beth squealed, hugging Johann, then Lindsay, and finally Brady, who looked happy for her, but nervous at the same time as he hadn't gotten a marshmallow.

"Now, the final marshmallow of the night. Instead of announcing who it goes too, I'm going to announce the first eliminated player for tonight. That person is…" Josh looked extremely, nervous, Jasmine looked fairly confident, and Brady looked like he was about to wet his pants.

"…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Jasmine. You are the first player eliminated tonight." Jasmine's eyes opened wide in shock. "WHAT?! How'd you vote me off!" She screamed at the audience. "I WAS UNDER THE RADAR! TILL THAT GUY ASKED WHO I WAS. GAAAAH!" She screamed as Billy the intern chucked her onto the boat of losers.

"Now that that's over, it's time to eliminate one more of you." Johann said greedily, loving the ratings this was bringing in. "The final person to be voted off tonight is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Josh." Josh let out a sigh of disappointment. "Sorry dude, but if it makes you feel any better, you were in the top 3 non-competitors this season, only Chef and Brady remain." Josh nodded, still looking disappointed. "Bye guys." He said to the remaining cast members, walking down the Dock of Shame.

There were some half-hearted goodbyes, but not much. Josh sighed again and sped off in the boat of losers.

"Well, in two episodes, we've eliminated every single one of our 'J' contestants. Who will take 22nd place? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"

**-Poll Result: **

**LeShawna: 1 vote.**

**Cameron: 1 vote.**

**Dakota: 1 vote.**

**Trent: 1 vote.**

**Cody: 1 vote.**

**Mike: 1 vote.**

**DJ: 1 vote.**

**Ezekiel: 2 votes.**

**Izzy: 2 votes.**

**B: 2 votes.**

**Beth: 3 votes.**

**Chef: 3 votes.**

**Brady: 4 votes.**

**Josh: 8 votes.**

**Jasmine: 9 votes.**

**-46th Place: Alejandro.**

**45th Place: Staci.**

**44th Place: Duncan.**

**43rd Place: Scott.**

**42nd Place: DJ's Momma.**

**41st Place: Sadie.**

40th Place: Blainley.

**39th Place: Sierra.**

**38th Place: Eva.**

**37th Place: Mr. Coconut.**

**36th Place: Chris Mclean.**

**35th Place: Katie.**

**34th Place: Lightning.**

**33rd Place: Anne Maria.**

**32nd Place: Zoey.**

**31****st**** Place: Courtney.**

**30****th**** Place: Justin.**

**29****th**** Place: LeShaniqua.**

**28****th**** Place: Heather.**

**27****th**** Place: Gwen.**

**26****th**** Place: Owen.**

**25****th**** Place: Jo. **

**24****th**** Place: Jasmine.**

**23****rd**** Place: Josh.**

**_ People Still in the Game:**

**B**

**Beth**

**Brady**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Chef Hatchet**

**Cody**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Harold**

**Izzy**

**Leshawna**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Noah**

**Sam**

**Trent**

**Tyler**


	23. Chapter 23: Chef's and Boyfriends

**Hey guys! Another two days, another chapter :P. Anyways, let's get on with the chapter ****. Just so you know, I'll be posting the Johannanakwa rules every chapter.**

**Current Johananakwers: Coderrafan4, Astroblitz X, ChuckieFinster64, Mr man in the corner, Heroi Ascura, TheSonofAres, Fireworks and Chocolate.**

Just a reminder, you have ONE Johannanakwas throughout the entire story. A Johannanakwa counts as Two votes for that person each chapter until they are voted off. During that time that they are still on, you can vote for someone else, not the same person you voted for! For example, say my friend Lawliotastic Johannanakwa'd Beth, and Beth didn't go home the chapter she cast the vote, then NEXT chapter she could vote for say, Cameron or Brady or whatever, but she couldn't vote for Beth again, as the two votes would already be valid .

"_On the previous episode of Total Drama, Viewers Decide, It was a double elimination! The final three came down to Jasmine, Josh, and Brady. Jasmine was eliminated first, and it all came down to Josh and Brady. In the end, the ex-co-host of Celebrity Manhunt was eliminated, a.k.a. Josh. Our numbers are starting to dwindle, who is going to be eliminated next? Find out right now on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"_

"Hey guys!" Johann exclaimed cheerfully, "Ready for another one of you guys to have your hopes crushed into a million pieces, and the other can laugh hysterically as you sob your heart out on national television?"

"Only you would be excited for that , Johann." Sam said, looking up from his Grintendo 89DQSZLOL.

"Yup!" The host exclaimed cheerfully, "Now, let's get on with the safe people. The people with no votes consist of, Geoff, Bridgette, Dakota, Lindsay, and Izzy!"

"Yay, thanks Joseph!" Lindsay squeed happily!

Bridgette and Geoff started making out, much to the other campers disgust.

"Yay! I like pinwheels and piñatas!" Izzy yelled loudly.

"EEEE! Selfie!" Dakota squealed, whipping out her phone and taking a duck lips picture of her holding up the marshmallow. "Don't talk to me, I have to like totes post this on Instapound!" The blonde girl yelped, clicking away on her phone.

"Anyways, more people with no votes are Mike, Dj, Cameron, Brick, and B!"

B and DJ, high-fived, the latter saying, "Gonna make Momma proud!"

Mike shrugged indifferently, again.

Cameron was now doing a mental problem in his head, trying to find out the probability of his winning a second season. So far, the odds weren't great.

Brick saluted happily, though he had a feeling he would've gotten this far.

"Two of you left with no votes… those people are…" Johann paused for dramatic effect, "Noah and Dawn!" The bookworm looked up from his book, catching his marshmallow, Dawn, who was meditating, didn't even open her eyes, catching her fluffy gooey thingy.

"Now, on to the rest of you." Johann said, his signature evil grin appearing once again. Harold, Ezekiel, LeShawna, Sam, Trent, Tyler, Chef, Brady, Cody and Beth were in varying degrees of nervousness.

"The next marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Hair-old!" "Gosh! That's not my name!" Harold said, resenting the name 'Hair-old." Though he was glad he was still safe.

"Also safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tyler!"

"Yay! Tyson is safe!" Lindsay yelled happily, getting up and giving Cameron a big hug.

"Um, Lindsay, I'm Cameron, that's Tyler." The bubble boy said pointing to the sporto.

"Oh yeah…"

"Calm down everyone, I still have," He quickly checked his tray, "Seven marshmallows to hand out, unless no one wants them…" There were quick shouts of denial, all 8 marshmallow-less campers protesting.

"Just kidding, just kidding." Johann chuckled. "Anyways we have a marshmallow here for Sam, one for Ezekiel, and one for LeShawna." The trio happily celebrated, leaving the Bottom 5 to grow even more worried.

"Now, anyways, let's see… the next marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Trent!" The musician sighed happily, glad he didn't have to go to the Playa where the drama was that was Gwen/Duncan/Courtney.

"Also safe is …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Cody!" "Phew!" Cody said, wiping the sweat off of his forhead, "Some of you guys really want me gone, huh?"

Johann shrugged, "Don't know, don't care, now shut up. Anyways, the next marshmallow goes too…" He looked between Brady, Beth, and Chef, "Beth!"

"OH YAY!" Beth cheered, gripping Brady in a death hug.

"Now, the final marshmallow. It goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Niether of you! It was a tie, AGAIN!" **(A/N: Hey guys, sorry for ANOTHER double elimination, but they each got 10 votes, nothing I could do about it :/. After this chapter though, all ties will be brought into a tie breaker round, which will take place in the next chapter, if one should occur. Anyways, bye!) **Chef sighed angrily, "Wait, so your just going to eliminate both of us? That's ridiculous! What happens when there's only 10 or so left, that'll kill the drama!"

Johann shushed him. "After the final twenty, all tie's will move to tie breakers. But, since there are," He did a quick count, ignoring the chuckles and comments the contestants made on his bad math skills, said, "22, well, 20 now that you both have been eliminated, it looks like your just out of luck!" Chef sighed dissapointedly, and Brady hugged Beth goodbye, who was crying.

"I'll miss you Brady!" Beth wailed, totally falling apart. The cameras started to zoom in on her sobbing face, dramatic music starting to play, but it was cut short when Johann put a hand to her face and shoved her to the ground. "Anyways folks, that wraps up another episode! Find out who's going next time on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"

**Poll Result:  
**

**Ezekiel: 1 vote.**

**Trent: 1 vote.**

**LeShawna: 1 vote.**

**Harold: 1 vote.**

**Trent: 1 vote.**

**Sam: 1 vote.**

**Cody: 2 votes.**

**Beth: 3 votes.**

**Chef: 10 votes.**

**Brady: 10 votes.**

**-46th Place: Alejandro.**

**45th Place: Staci.**

**44th Place: Duncan.**

**43rd Place: Scott.**

**42nd Place: DJ's Momma.**

**41st Place: Sadie.**

40th Place: Blainley.

**39th Place: Sierra.**

**38th Place: Eva.**

**37th Place: Mr. Coconut.**

**36th Place: Chris Mclean.**

**35th Place: Katie.**

**34th Place: Lightning.**

**33rd Place: Anne Maria.**

**32nd Place: Zoey.**

**31****st**** Place: Courtney.**

**30****th**** Place: Justin.**

**29****th**** Place: LeShaniqua.**

**28****th**** Place: Heather.**

**27****th**** Place: Gwen.**

**26****th**** Place: Owen.**

**25****th**** Place: Jo. **

**24****th**** Place: Jasmine.**

**23****rd**** Place: Josh.**

**22****nd**** Place: Brady.**

**21****st****: Place: Chef.**

**_ People Still in the Game:**

**B**

**Beth**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Cody**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Harold**

**Izzy**

**Leshawna**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Noah**

**Sam**

**Trent**

**Tyler**


	24. Chapter 24: Followed the Boyfriend

Hey once again! Man, we're starting to zero down on the contestants, huh? Only 20 remain, and no more non-competitors are in. Cool! Anyways, enjoy! And as of now, Brick is the only contestant to not receive a single vote against him throughout the competition!

Current Johananakwers: Coderrafan4, Astroblitz X, ChuckieFinster64, Mr man in the corner, Heroi Ascura, TheSonofAres, Fireworks and Chocolate, Camp-Half-Blood.

**Just a reminder, you have ONE Johannanakwas throughout the entire story. A Johannanakwa counts as Two votes for that person each chapter until they are voted off. During that time that they are still on, you can vote for someone else, not the same person you voted for! For example, say my friend Lawliotastic Johannanakwa'd Beth, and Beth didn't go home the chapter she cast the vote, then NEXT chapter she could vote for say, Cameron or Brady or whatever, but she couldn't vote for Beth again, as the two votes would already be valid ****.**

"Last time, on Total Drama, Viewers Decide. There were few people without any votes, and several shocking surprises. At the end, our bottom 3, Beth, Brady, and Chef, were quite nervous. After Beth received her marshmallow, it turned out that Chef and Brady had tied in the votes! It is now the final 20, and all of the non-competitors are gone. Who is going to achieve a fairly respectable 20th place? Find out right now, on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"

Johann stood in front of his podium, looking at the campers, then the votes, then the campers again.

"Well well, looks like we have 20 noobs left, soon to be 19, I might add." Johann said with a smirk. "But first, it's time to announce the lucky people that had zero votes against them. Those people are: Geoff, Izzy, Trent, Tyler, Brick, Dakota, Dawn and DJ!"

"WOO!" Tyler yelled , attempting to jump up and catch his marshmallow. However, he missed, and banged his head on a tree branch above his head."

Trent smiled, glad he would at LEAST get 19th place… at least.

Dawn smiled, but noticed that none of her friends besides Brick had been called up.

Izzy just caught the marshmallow in her teeth and howled to the moon.

"PAR-TAY!" Geoff cheered, doing a little dance. Everyone rolled their eyes, and a few people chuckled.

"Oh yay!" Dakota squealed, twitting about her status in the competition.

Brick and DJ high-fived, glad they were still in.

"Okay, now onto the people with votes…" Johann started, but was interrupted by Ezekiel.

"Wow, were those the only people with no votes? That's the least we've had so far, eh?"

"Shut up, Zeke." Johann said, rolling his eyes, "Now, as I was saying, the next marshmallow goes too… Noah!"

The cynic rolled his eyes, grabbing his marshmallow. "Thanks," he said with little conviction.

"No problem! Now, marshmallows also go too… Bridgette…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mike…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sam…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

B…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And Lindsay!" The aforementioned contestants made various sounds of relief, whilst the remaining five, made various nervousness noises.

"Now, you five." Johann told Cody, Beth, Harold, LeShawna and Ezekiel. "The first marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Harold." The geeky redhead sighed in relief, wiping sweat of his samurai brow.

"Also safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Cody!" "Oh yay!" Cody gushed, giving Johann a hug, leaving Johann looking very weirded out.

"Anyways, 3 contestants, two marshmallows. The next marshmallow is giving too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ezekiel!"

"Woo yeah!" The prairie boy cheered happily, grabbing the marshmallow and happily tossing it into the woods, where he knew Owen was prowling

"LeShawna, Beth, this is the final marshmallow of the night. One person will be happy, the other person will be sad. The happy person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

LeShawna!" "WOOO YEAH SHUGA GIMME DAT SHIT!" LeShawna cried happily and triumphantly. She shoved Beth out of the way and grabbed her marshmallow. She then reliazed what she had done. "Oh sorry gurl," the sister said apologetically, helping Beth up.

Beth brushed herself off. "It's okay, now I can see Brady! YAAAAY!" Beth perked up and ran down the dock, screaming in happiness.

"Poor Brady." Johann said, shaking his head. He then looked towards the camera. "Well folks, there ya have it. The final 20 has been broken, who will leave next time? Find out, uh, next time! On Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"

Poll Result:

**B: 1 vote.**

**Noah: 1 vote.**

**Bridgette: 1 vote. **

**Cameron: 1 vote.**

**Mike: 1 vote.**

**Sam: 1 vote.**

**Lindsay: 2 votes.**

**Harold: 2 votes.**

**Cody: 2 votes.**

**Ezekiel: 3 votes.**

**LeShawna: 3 votes.**

**Beth: 6 votes.**

**-46th Place: Alejandro.**

**45th Place: Staci.**

**44th Place: Duncan.**

**43rd Place: Scott.**

**42nd Place: DJ's Momma.**

**41st Place: Sadie.**

40th Place: Blainley.

**39th Place: Sierra.**

**38th Place: Eva.**

**37th Place: Mr. Coconut.**

**36th Place: Chris Mclean.**

**35th Place: Katie.**

**34th Place: Lightning.**

**33rd Place: Anne Maria.**

**32nd Place: Zoey.**

**31****st**** Place: Courtney.**

**30****th**** Place: Justin.**

**29****th**** Place: LeShaniqua.**

**28****th**** Place: Heather.**

**27****th**** Place: Gwen.**

**26****th**** Place: Owen.**

**25****th**** Place: Jo. **

**24****th**** Place: Jasmine.**

**23****rd**** Place: Josh.**

**22****nd**** Place: Brady.**

**21****st****: Place: Chef.**

**20****th**** Place: Beth.**

**_ People Still in the Game:**

**B**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Cody**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Harold**

**Izzy**

**Leshawna**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Noah**

**Sam**

**Trent**

**Tyler**

**FINALLY BETH IS GONE! I hated her, and you guys finally voted her out. Yay! See you guys next time ****!**


	25. Chapter 25: The Last of Two Le's

**Hello guys! Wowie Zowie, it's late, sorry! At least where I am, it's 9:30 pm, I usually like to have this out by 2pm or so, I wonder if this will affect the number of votes I get O-o? ANYWAYS! On with the chapter, only 19 left!**

Current Johananakwers: Coderrafan4, Astroblitz X, ChuckieFinster64, Mr man in the corner, Heroi Ascura, TheSonofAres, Fireworks and Chocolate, Camp-Half-Blood.

**Just a reminder, you have ONE Johannanakwas throughout the entire story. A Johannanakwa counts as two votes for that person each chapter until they are voted off. During that time that they are still on, you can vote for someone else, not the same person you voted for! For example, say my friend Lawliotastic Johannanakwa'd Beth, and Beth didn't go home the chapter she cast the vote, then NEXT chapter she could vote for say, Cameron or Brady or whatever, but she couldn't vote for Beth again, as the two votes would already be valid ****.**

"Last time on Total Drama, Viewers Decide. It came down to our buddy Beth and ghetto girl LeShawna. In the end, LeShawna was safe another episode, and Beth was sent home. Now only 19 people remain, 18 at the end of this episode! Who will make it to the final 15? Find out RIGHT NOW; on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"

"Greetings campers, it's time to send another camper to walk the Dock of Shame." Johann said, standing in front of his podium. "Let's first move on to the campers who were lucky enough to receive no votes. The first two marshmallows go to Izzy and Cameron.

"Phew!" Cameron said in relief, it seemed that sometimes he would be unsafe, then other times he would be safe.

"MUA-HA-HA!" Izzy laughed slowly, loudly and dramatically. Her insanity was growing, at exactly the same rate the other camper's sanity was shrinking.

"Now, let's have three more marshmallows get to their lucky owners. Let's have Trent, Bridgette, and DJ to the stage!" Johann said in a mock game show-host voice.

Trent high-fived DJ, who then hugged Bridgette happily.

"And only three more people have no votes. Those people are Brick…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Noah…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

and Dawn!"

"Thank you, SIR!" Brick saluted happily.

Noah and Dawn highfived, glad that, once again, they were safe.

"Now, there's the rest of you. 11 people in danger. Let's see, the next name I'm going to call is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

Geoff!"

"Woohoo! Yeah, baby!" Geoff said, grabbing Bridgette and planting a kiss on her mouth.

"Also safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

Tyler!"

Tyler cheered happily, and was ACTUALLY able to catch his marshmallow. "Go Lindsay!" Tyler encouraged.

"Yeah, shush now, Jockboy, while I call the next two names…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

Harold…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

Dakota!"

"OH YAY!" Dakota squealed, grabbing Sam in a bear hug.

"Yesss." Harold said, grinning to himself.

"Also safe is B and Mike!" The two ROTI teens smiled at each other.

"And now we are down to the bottom 5. Ezekiel, Sam, LeShawna, Cody and Lindsay. One of you is going home tonight. But that person will NOT be…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

Sam!"

Sam sighed in relief and hugged Dakota.

"Also safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

Cody!"

The tech geek squeed in delight and did a little dance. "TANK WU JOHANN!" Cody said lovingly, giving Johann a hug.

"Umm, are you high?" Johann said, pushing Cody away, disturbed. "Never mind, I don't want to know. Anyways, the second to last symbol of safety goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

Lindsay!" Johann threw her a marshmallow, but Lindsay didn't even try to catch it. "My name," She said snobbishly, "Is ADMIRAL LINDSAY, HER HOTNESS!"

Johann simply ignored her. "LeShawna, Ezekiel, this is the final marshmallow of the night. One of you will leave in 19th place. But first, we must give this little guy away." Johann said dramatically, holding up the final marshmallow. "It goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

Ezekiel! LeShawna, it's time for you to go." LeShawna smiled. "That's fine, I lasted fairly long, and now I can go hang with Gwen. Good luck sugar baby." She said, grinning at Harold, who did a salute. LeShawna walked down the dock, achieving 19th place.

"Looks like our bootilicious player has left. 18 players remain. Who will leave next? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"

Poll Result:

**B: 1 vote.**

**Harold: 1 vote.**

**Dakota: 1 vote.**

**Geoff: 1 vote.**

**Tyler: 1 vote.**

**Mike: 2 votes.**

**Cody: 2 votes.**

**Sam: 2 votes.**

**Lindsay: 3 votes.**

**Ezekiel: 6 votes.**

**LeShawna: 9 votes.**

**-46th Place: Alejandro.**

**45th Place: Staci.**

**44th Place: Duncan.**

**43rd Place: Scott.**

**42nd Place: DJ's Momma.**

**41st Place: Sadie.**

40th Place: Blainley.

**39th Place: Sierra.**

**38th Place: Eva.**

**37th Place: Mr. Coconut.**

**36th Place: Chris Mclean.**

**35th Place: Katie.**

**34th Place: Lightning.**

**33rd Place: Anne Maria.**

**32nd Place: Zoey.**

**31****st**** Place: Courtney.**

**30****th**** Place: Justin.**

**29****th**** Place: LeShaniqua.**

**28****th**** Place: Heather.**

**27****th**** Place: Gwen.**

**26****th**** Place: Owen.**

**25****th**** Place: Jo. **

**24****th**** Place: Jasmine.**

**23****rd**** Place: Josh.**

**22****nd**** Place: Brady.**

**21****st****: Place: Chef.**

**20****th**** Place: Beth.**

**19****th**** Place: LeShawna**

**_ People Still in the Game:**

**B**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Cody**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Harold**

**Izzy**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Noah**

**Sam**

**Trent**

**Tyler**


	26. Chapter 26: Better than TDI and TDWT

**Hey all! How's it going? Good? Awesome **** Without further ado, let's get going!**

Current Johananakwers: Coderrafan4, Astroblitz X, ChuckieFinster64, Mr man in the corner, Heroi Ascura, TheSonofAres, Fireworks and Chocolate, Camp-Half-Blood.

**Just a reminder, you have ONE Johannanakwas throughout the entire story. A Johannanakwa counts as two votes for that person each chapter until they are voted off. During that time that they are still on, you can vote for someone else, not the same person you voted for! For example, say my friend Lawliotastic Johannanakwa'd Beth, and Beth didn't go home the chapter she cast the vote, then NEXT chapter she could vote for say, Cameron or Brady or whatever, but she couldn't vote for Beth again, as the two votes would already be valid ****.**

"Last time on Total Drama, Viewers Decide. It came down to our luscious LeShawna, and our, uh, eccentric Ezekiel. Surprisingly, it was LeShawna who went home. Will Zeke survive another ceremony? Find out right now on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"

"Greetings campers, its time for yet another contestant to walk the Dock of Shame." Johann said, looking at the remaining 18 campers, "People with no votes are: Bridgette and Dakota!"

The two blondes shared a hug, but both wee feeling nervous about their boyfriends.

"Also safe are Dawn, Noah and Tyler!"

Dawn smiled while Tyler tried to high-five Noah, but missed, hitting himself in the face. Noah merely rolled his eyes.

Johann looked again at the vote result. "The last three people with no votes are Brick…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

DJ…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

and Cody!"

The quarterback and the cadet highfived, and the tech geek grinned happily and put an arm around Dakota, grinning slyly. "Hey babe, you fancy a win-ER" He squealed as Dakota and Sam consecutively slammed their foots into Cody's crotch."

Johann chuckled sadistically. "Nice one, Sam. For that, I'll spare you the tension and tell you you're safe"

Sam laughed appreciatively. "Thanks man!" He said, his arm around his girlfriend.

"The next person to receive a marshmallow is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

B!" The silent genius grinned and gave Johann the thumbs up.

"Marshmallow for…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Geoff!" "Yeah, bro! Keeping it chill!" The party boy smiled, glad he was safe and achieving better then 18th place.

"Two marshmallow for Harold and Mike! And then there were five." Johann said, gazing sternly at Trent, Ezekiel, Lindsay, Izzy and Cameron. "The next marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Trent!" Trent cheered. "I hope I at least make it through **NINE **more ceremonies!" he said, his eye twitching. The stress must have cracked him…

"Uh, yeah," Johann said, eyeing the musician warily. "Anyways, the next person to receive the fluffy goodness that is a marshmallow is Cameron!" The African nerd grinned.

"And then there were 3." Johann said, eyeing Ezekiel, who seemed to be accepting of what he though his fate was, Izzy, who looked mildly nervous, and Lindsay, who looked EXTREMELY confident.

"The person going home tonight is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ezekiel." The homeschool teen got up, neutral. "Well, I doon't think it's that bad, eh? Anyways, now I get to go enjoy the Playa. Ciao homies!" Ezekiel then started rapping his way down the dock.

Lindsay smirked and Izzy bear hugged Bridgette, whilst Johann turned to the camera.

"Well folks, we now have 17 competitors. 16 more must go before the end of this competition. Find out who's leaving next, next time on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"

Poll Result:

**Mike: 1 vote. **

**B: 1 vote.**

**Sam: 1 vote.**

**Harold: 1 vote.**

**Trent: 1 vote.**

**Geoff: 1 vote.**

**Cameron: 2 votes.**

**Lindsay: 3 votes.**

**Izzy: 4 votes.**

**Ezekiel: 9 votes.**

**-46th Place: Alejandro.**

**45th Place: Staci.**

**44th Place: Duncan.**

**43rd Place: Scott.**

**42nd Place: DJ's Momma.**

**41st Place: Sadie.**

40th Place: Blainley.

**39th Place: Sierra.**

**38th Place: Eva.**

**37th Place: Mr. Coconut.**

**36th Place: Chris Mclean.**

**35th Place: Katie.**

**34th Place: Lightning.**

**33rd Place: Anne Maria.**

**32nd Place: Zoey.**

**31****st**** Place: Courtney.**

**30****th**** Place: Justin.**

**29****th**** Place: LeShaniqua.**

**28****th**** Place: Heather.**

**27****th**** Place: Gwen.**

**26****th**** Place: Owen.**

**25****th**** Place: Jo. **

**24****th**** Place: Jasmine.**

**23****rd**** Place: Josh.**

**22****nd**** Place: Brady.**

**21****st****: Place: Chef.**

**20****th**** Place: Beth.**

**19****th**** Place: LeShawna**

**18th Place: Ezekiel**

**_ People Still in the Game:**

**B**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Cody**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Geoff**

**Harold**

**Izzy**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Noah**

**Sam**

**Trent**

**Tyler**


	27. Chapter 27: Bubble Boy's Popped

Hey guys! Sorry this is late, I had a busy day yesterday and had no time to write. Anyways, don't mean to whore myself, but it would be awesome if you checked out my new chapter for my other story, Total Drama Chaos!

Current Johananakwers: Coderrafan4, Astroblitz X, ChuckieFinster64, Mr man in the corner, Heroi Ascura, TheSonofAres, Fireworks and Chocolate, Camp-Half-Blood, IshySquashuy, Jesse's Twin Brother.

**Just a reminder, you have ONE Johannanakwas throughout the entire story. A Johannanakwa counts as two votes for that person each chapter until they are voted off. During that time that they are still on, you can vote for someone else, not the same person you voted for! For example, say my friend Lawliotastic Johannanakwa'd Beth, and Beth didn't go home the chapter she cast the vote, then NEXT chapter she could vote for say, Cameron or Brady or whatever, but she couldn't vote for Beth again, as the two votes would already be valid ****.**

Last time on Total Drama, Viewers Decide, the final three consisted of Ezekiel, Lindsay, and Izzy. In the end, our favorite homeschooler teen was sent home. We are getting to the edge of sanity, people. Who will be voted off next? Find out right now on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!

"Hey campers. Let's get this show on the road." Johann said solemnly. "Today we have but 6 people who have acquired no votes. Those six are Dawn, Bridgette, Brick, Mike and Izzy."

The six people smiled happily.

"Wow, times sure have changed." Tyler said nervously. Johann nodded. "Also safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dakota." The rich girl squealed in delight, leaving Noah, Sam, Lindsay, Geoff, Harold, Trent, DJ, Cameron and B to squirm in discomfort.

"Lindsay," Johann said, "How do you feel being the only unsafe girl?" Lindsay shrugged. "I don't know, Joseph. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Hmm." Johann agreed, tossing Tyler and Noah marshmallows, to which the sporto and the bookworm highfived.

"Also getting a marshmallow is DJ, B and…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Harold!" The redheaded ninja nerd samurai bow and caught his marshmallow. B and DJ knuckle bumped.

"And then there were five." Johann said evilly, looking at Trent, Sam, Lindsay, Cameron, and Geoff. "The next marshmallow of the night goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Geoff!" "Yay!: Bridgette squealed, bear hugging her boyfriend as he caught his marshmallow, relieved.

"Also safe is Sam." Johann added, as Dakota exploded with squeals of joy.

"Trent, Cameron, Lindsay, only two more marshmallows. I can however say that one of them goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Trent." The musician happily received his marshmallow, even if his eye was twitching a little bit.

"Lindsay and Cameron, the final marshmallow of the night goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Lindsay." Lindsay smiled confidently, eating her marshmallow. The season 4 winner stood up, depressed. B went over and knuckle bumped him, causing Cameron's rather bubbly hand to bruise, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Bye guys!" Cameron waved as she sped away, amidst half-hearted waves, all whom were thinking 'better him then me.'

Johann turned to the camera. "Well folks, it's been another exciting day. And we are almost a t our final 15! Find out who won't next time on Total, Drama, Viewers Decide!"

Poll Result:

**DJ: 1 vote.**

**Noah: 1 vote.**

**Tyler: 1 vote.**

**Dakota: 1 vote.**

**B: 2 votes.**

**Harold: 2 votes.**

**Geoff: 3 votes.**

**Sam: 3 votes.**

**Trent: 3 votes.**

**Lindsay: 5 votes.**

**Cameron: 6 votes.**

**-46th Place: Alejandro.**

**45th Place: Staci.**

**44th Place: Duncan.**

**43rd Place: Scott.**

**42nd Place: DJ's Momma.**

**41st Place: Sadie.**

40th Place: Blainley.

**39th Place: Sierra.**

**38th Place: Eva.**

**37th Place: Mr. Coconut.**

**36th Place: Chris Mclean.**

**35th Place: Katie.**

**34th Place: Lightning.**

**33rd Place: Anne Maria.**

**32nd Place: Zoey.**

**31****st**** Place: Courtney.**

**30****th**** Place: Justin.**

**29****th**** Place: LeShaniqua.**

**28****th**** Place: Heather.**

**27****th**** Place: Gwen.**

**26****th**** Place: Owen.**

**25****th**** Place: Jo. **

**24****th**** Place: Jasmine.**

**23****rd**** Place: Josh.**

**22****nd**** Place: Brady.**

**21****st****: Place: Chef.**

**20****th**** Place: Beth.**

**19****th**** Place: LeShawna.**

**18****th**** Place: Ezekiel.**

**17****th**** Place: Cameron.**

**_ People Still in the Game:**

**B**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cody**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Geoff**

**Harold**

**Izzy**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Noah**

**Sam**

**Trent**

**Tyler**


	28. Chapter 28: The Final 15!

Hey all. I have one request, SOMEONE PLEASE SEND ME NOAH/DAWN FANART, pleeeasseeee! I want some so bad . Anyways, enjoy the chapter

Current Johananakwers: Coderrafan4, Astroblitz X, ChuckieFinster64, Mr man in the corner, Heroi Ascura, TheSonofAres, Fireworks and Chocolate, Camp-Half-Blood, IshySquashuy, Jesse's Twin Brother.

**Just a reminder, you have ONE Johannanakwas throughout the entire story. A Johannanakwa counts as two votes for that person each chapter until they are voted off. During that time that they are still on, you can vote for someone else, not the same person you voted for! For example, say my friend Lawliotastic Johannanakwa'd Beth, and Beth didn't go home the chapter she cast the vote, then NEXT chapter she could vote for say, Cameron or Brady or whatever, but she couldn't vote for Beth again, as the two votes would already be valid ****.**

Last time on Total Drama Viewers Decide, it came down between our bubble boy, and our bubble chest, uh, I mean, bubble blond! Heh heh, anyways, in the end Lindsay stayed another day and Cameron was sent home. Who will leave this time and not make it into the final 15? Find out right now on Total Drama Viewers Decide!

Johann stood in front of his podium, looking at the 16 campers. "Hey people, let's get this show on the road. Now first off, there are only FOUR people who didn't get any votes. The first marshmallow of the night goes too, with zero votes… Izzy!"

The redhead cackled menacingly, "Muahahahahahahah…." She said ominously.

"Also with no votes is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Noah!" The cynical teen smiled, grabbing his marshmallow.

"The second to last person with no votes is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

.Dawn!" The moonchild smiled, and Izzy, Noah, and herself highfived

"Also with no votes is Dakota." The pink clad girl squealed happily .

"Now," Johann continued, "The rest of you received votes. The next person however, won't have to worry. That person is Tyler." Tyler smiled.

"Also safe is Mike, DJ, Bridgette and Cody." Mike smiled happily, highfiving Cody, while Bridgette anxiously awaited Geoff's name to be called. DJ grinned happily, although he was bummed he got a vote.

"The next person to receive a marshmallow is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

Brick!" The cadet saluted happily, glad he was safe.

"The last person, before the Final 5, to be safe, is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

Harold." The nerd pumped his fist in relief, eating his marshmallow.

"Now we have the Final 5: Geoff, Lindsay, B, Trent and Sam, you are the remaining 5. One of you will NOT make it into the Final 15. That person is NOT…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

B." B wiped sweat of his forehead and gave Johann a thumbs up.

"Also safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

Trent and Geoff." The musician and party boy sighed and gave each other a bro-hug.

"And, unfortunately, that means you, Sam and Lindsay, are the bottom two. One of you, as I said before, will not advance into the Final 15. The person who is going home tonight is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

Lindsay." The blonde looked shocked while Sam cheered and hugged Dakota.

"What? How am I eliminated? I'm like, the prettiest!" Lindsay said, aghast. Lindsay then slumped her head and walked down the Dock, getting goodbyes from a few people.

"Well folks, there you have it! We have B, Brick, Bridgette, Cody, Dakota, DJ, Dawn, Noah, Trent, Tyler, Sam, Geoff, Izzy, Harold and Mike! Who will go home next? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!" Johann said, smiling.

Poll Result:

**Cody: 1 vote.**

**Bridgette: 1 vote.**

**DJ: 1 vote.**

**Mike: 1 vote.**

**Tyler: 1 vote.**

**Brick: 2 votes.**

**Harold: 3 votes.**

**B: 3 votes.**

**Trent: 4 votes.**

**Geoff: 5 votes.**

**Sam: 5 votes.**

**Lindsay: 6 votes.**

**-46th Place: Alejandro.**

**45th Place: Staci.**

**44th Place: Duncan.**

**43rd Place: Scott.**

**42nd Place: DJ's Momma.**

**41st Place: Sadie.**

40th Place: Blainley.

**39th Place: Sierra.**

**38th Place: Eva.**

**37th Place: Mr. Coconut.**

**36th Place: Chris Mclean.**

**35th Place: Katie.**

**34th Place: Lightning.**

**33rd Place: Anne Maria.**

**32nd Place: Zoey.**

**31****st**** Place: Courtney.**

**30****th**** Place: Justin.**

**29****th**** Place: LeShaniqua.**

**28****th**** Place: Heather.**

**27****th**** Place: Gwen.**

**26****th**** Place: Owen.**

**25****th**** Place: Jo. **

**24****th**** Place: Jasmine.**

**23****rd**** Place: Josh.**

**22****nd**** Place: Brady.**

**21****st****: Place: Chef.**

**20****th**** Place: Beth.**

**19****th**** Place: LeShawna.**

**18****th**** Place: Ezekiel.**

**17****th**** Place: Cameron.**

**16****th**** Place: Lindsay.**

**_ People Still in the Game:**

**B**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cody**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Geoff**

**Harold**

**Izzy**

**Mike**

**Noah**

**Sam**

**Trent**

**Tyler**


	29. Chapter 29: The Silent Giant

**Hey guys! Holy crap was it a close vote today, but in the end, (BLANK) went home. Darn shame. Anyways, enjoy the chapter guys ****.**

Current Johananakwers: Coderrafan4, Astroblitz X, ChuckieFinster64, Mr man in the corner, Heroi Ascura, TheSonofAres, Fireworks and Chocolate, Camp-Half-Blood, IshySquashuy, Jesse's Twin Brother, Bowserboy.

**Just a reminder, you have ONE Johannanakwas throughout the entire story. A Johannanakwa counts as two votes for that person each chapter until they are voted off. During that time that they are still on, you can vote for someone else, not the same person you voted for! For example, say my friend Lawliotastic Johannanakwa'd Beth, and Beth didn't go home the chapter she cast the vote, then NEXT chapter she could vote for say, Cameron or Brady or whatever, but she couldn't vote for Beth again, as the two votes would already be valid ****.**

Last time, on Total Drama, Viewers Decide. It was a final between Sam and Lindsay. But the blonde bombshell ended up going home. We are now down to our final 15, who will be eliminated next? Find out Right Now! On Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"

Johann stood infront of the barrel with the votes in it. "Greetings Final 15!" Johann congratulated, "Congrats on making it this far. You've outlasted Alejandro, Staci, Duncan, Scott, DJ's Momma, Sadie, Mildred, Sierra, Eva, Mr. Coconut, Chris, Katie, Lightning, Anne Maria, Zoey, Courtney, Justin, LeShaniqua, Heather, Gwen, Owen, Jo, Jasmine, Josh, Brady, Chef, Beth, LeShawna, Ezekiel, Cameron and Lindsay. One of you will be added to that list tonight. And with that, let's get on with the ceremony. Only THREE people received no votes tonight. Those people are Brick…

…

…

…

…

…

Tyler…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

and Dawn!"

Tyler was relieved and surprised that he received no votes.

Dawn was glad that people hadn't voted for her, and that she had received only one vote total, the least amount of any camper ever.

Brick saluted happily, hoping to make it to at least the Final 10, as he had only gotten his first vote a couple of episodes ago.

"Now, the next marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Noah!" The bookworm breathed a sigh of relief, happy to be safe.

DJ and Dakota also received marshmallows, both very relieved to escape better than 15th place.

"The next two marshmallows go too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Bridgette and…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Geoff."

The blond couple started making out, ignoring the marshmallows thrown at them, to which Owen leapt out of the woods, grabbed them and took off, tripping. His butt crack was viewable as he hobbled back into secrecy.

"Also safe is Trent." The musician sighed happily, relaxing.

"Cody is safe as well." Johann sighed.

"Yay!" Cody said jumping up and down and running in circles.

"Now, we have the Final 5. Mike, Sam, Harold, Izzy and B. One of you will be eliminated tonight. But however, the 4th to last marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Izzy." The redhead stared solemnly ahead.

"Also safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mike." The MPD shrugged indiffently. He was fine with being safe OR being eliminated.

"The second to last marshmallow of the night goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Harold." The red head wiped the sweat of his brow and took the marshmallow with a bow.

"Sam, B, this is the final marshmallow of the night. One of you will be eliminated. That person is…"

Sam looked nervous and defeated, whilst B looked confident.

"…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sam." The nerd looked up, surprised. B looked surprised and sad. He got up, silently, and left, elicting goodbyes from everyone.

"I can't believe I'm safe!" Sam cheered, hugging Dakota.

"It was a close one." Johann said, nodding his head. "You only skimmed by with one vote. You're lucky BowserBoy Johannanakwad B, or you'd be 15th place." He then turned to the camera. "Well guys, looks like our silent giant has left us. 14 remain, who will be eliminated next? Probably Sam!"

"Hey!" Sam said, offended, whilst Johann chuckled.

"Bye guys!" Johann said.

Poll Result:

**DJ: 1 vote.**

**Noah: 1 vote.**

**Dakota: 1 vote.**

**Cody: 1 vote.**

**Bridgette: 1 vote.**

**Izzy: 2 votes.**

**Trent: 2 votes.**

**Geoff: 2 votes.**

**Mike: 3 votes.**

**Harold: 3 votes.**

**Sam: 8 votes.**

**B: 9 votes.**

**-46th Place: Alejandro.**

**45th Place: Staci.**

**44th Place: Duncan.**

**43rd Place: Scott.**

**42nd Place: DJ's Momma.**

**41st Place: Sadie.**

40th Place: Blainley.

**39th Place: Sierra.**

**38th Place: Eva.**

**37th Place: Mr. Coconut.**

**36th Place: Chris Mclean.**

**35th Place: Katie.**

**34th Place: Lightning.**

**33rd Place: Anne Maria.**

**32nd Place: Zoey.**

**31****st**** Place: Courtney.**

**30****th**** Place: Justin.**

**29****th**** Place: LeShaniqua.**

**28****th**** Place: Heather.**

**27****th**** Place: Gwen.**

**26****th**** Place: Owen.**

**25****th**** Place: Jo. **

**24****th**** Place: Jasmine.**

**23****rd**** Place: Josh.**

**22****nd**** Place: Brady.**

**21****st****: Place: Chef.**

**20****th**** Place: Beth.**

**19****th**** Place: LeShawna.**

**18****th**** Place: Ezekiel.**

**17****th**** Place: Cameron.**

**16****th**** Place: Lindsay.**

**15****th**** Place: B.**

**_ People Still in the Game:**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cody**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Geoff**

**Harold**

**Izzy**

**Mike**

**Noah**

**Sam**

**Trent**

**Tyler**


	30. Chapter 30: Doris's Departure

Hey guys! How's it going? New chapter here, sorry it's a little late, I've been working on TDC, yay! Anyways, hope you enjoy, and by the way, a guest said 'Johannanakwa me as WolfPack88, well sorry, you can't do that, you need to be signed in, sorry .

Current Johananakwers: Coderrafan4, Astroblitz X, ChuckieFinster64, Mr man in the corner, Heroi Ascura, TheSonofAres, Fireworks and Chocolate, Camp-Half-Blood, IshySquashuy, Jesse's Twin Brother, Bowserboy, Jackels, OtimusK, Total Drama Rocks My Socks Off, Ways.

**Just a reminder, you have ONE Johannanakwas throughout the entire story. A Johannanakwa counts as two votes for that person each chapter until they are voted off. During that time that they are still on, you can vote for someone else, not the same person you voted for! For example, say my friend Lawliotastic Johannanakwa'd Beth, and Beth didn't go home the chapter she cast the vote, then NEXT chapter she could vote for say, Cameron or Brady or whatever, but she couldn't vote for Beth again, as the two votes would already be valid ****.**

"Last time, on Total Drama ,Viewers Decide. It started to get intense when it came down to B and Sam. It was a close vote, but our silent guy ended up getting the boot. Sam is really in the hot seat now! Will he be able to pull off another lucky escape? Find out right now on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"

Johann stood in front of the podium, about ready to start the show.

"Greetings campers, it's time to send one of you fourteen home. But first, we read the people with no votes. Those people are Bridgette, DJ, Mike, and Dawn!"

"Yay!" Bridgette said happily, whilst DJ let out an excited, "Aww yeah!"

Dawn smiled thankfully whilst Mike said, "Cool."

"Now, on to the other ten of you. The next marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Noah." The sarcastic bookworm let out a sigh of relief, catching his marshmallow with a grin.

"Also safe tonight is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tyler." The red jock cheered excitedly, yelling about his 'place at the table.'

"Also safe are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Cody and Brick." Johann said, tossing the geek and the soldier-in-training their fluffy treats, which to them were symbols of absolute safety.

"And Izzy, you get a marshmallow too." Johann said nonchalantly to the insane girl, who was back to letting out her creepy, "Muhahahahahha's."

"And now that means we have the bottom 5. Dakota, Geoff, Harold, Sam and Trent. One of you will be eliminated, but the people who are NOT that one unforunate son of a bitch are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Trent…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dakota…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

and Sam.

"Wicked!" Trent smiled, whilst both Dakota and Sam looked **shocked** that Sam was safe, much less not even in the bottom two! Geoff and Harold exchanged nervous glances.

"Geoff, Harold, the final marshmallow of the night goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Geoff." Geoff smiled, and was bear tackled by Bridgette.

Harold got up, disappointed. "Well, as a brave knight, I hath made it this far, tis an honor, fairwell, noble rivals." Harold said, doing a bow and then walking chin up to the dock. Thinking happily how he would see his friends soon enough.

"Well folks, there you have it! Thirteen remain, who will make it become twelve? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"

Poll Result:

**Tyler: 1 vote.**

**Cody: 1 vote.**

**Noah: 1 vote.**

**Brick: 2 votes.**

**Dakota: 3 votes.**

**Izzy: 3 votes.**

**Trent: 3 votes.**

**Sam: 9 votes.**

**Geoff: 9 votes.**

**Harold: 10 votes.**

**-46th Place: Alejandro.**

**45th Place: Staci.**

**44th Place: Duncan.**

**43rd Place: Scott.**

**42nd Place: DJ's Momma.**

**41st Place: Sadie.**

40th Place: Blainley.

**39th Place: Sierra.**

**38th Place: Eva.**

**37th Place: Mr. Coconut.**

**36th Place: Chris Mclean.**

**35th Place: Katie.**

**34th Place: Lightning.**

**33rd Place: Anne Maria.**

**32nd Place: Zoey.**

**31****st**** Place: Courtney.**

**30****th**** Place: Justin.**

**29****th**** Place: LeShaniqua.**

**28****th**** Place: Heather.**

**27****th**** Place: Gwen.**

**26****th**** Place: Owen.**

**25****th**** Place: Jo. **

**24****th**** Place: Jasmine.**

**23****rd**** Place: Josh.**

**22****nd**** Place: Brady.**

**21****st****: Place: Chef.**

**20****th**** Place: Beth.**

**19****th**** Place: LeShawna.**

**18****th**** Place: Ezekiel.**

**17****th**** Place: Cameron.**

**16****th**** Place: Lindsay.**

**15****th**** Place: B.**

**14****th**** Place: Harold.**

**_ People Still in the Game:**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cody**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Geoff**

**Izzy**

**Mike**

**Noah**

**Sam**

**Trent**

**Tyler**

Current Johananakwers: Coderrafan4, Astroblitz X, ChuckieFinster64, Mr man in the corner, Heroi Ascura, TheSonofAres, Fireworks and Chocolate, Camp-Half-Blood, IshySquashuy, Jesse's Twin Brother, Bowserboy, Jackels, OtimusK, Total Drama Rocks My Socks Off, Ways.

**Just a reminder, you have ONE Johannanakwas throughout the entire story. A Johannanakwa counts as two votes for that person each chapter until they are voted off. During that time that they are still on, you can vote for someone else, not the same person you voted for! For example, say my friend Lawliotastic Johannanakwa'd Beth, and Beth didn't go home the chapter she cast the vote, then NEXT chapter she could vote for say, Cameron or Brady or whatever, but she couldn't vote for Beth again, as the two votes would already be valid ****.**

**Welp guys, see you in a few days, Ciao!**


	31. Chapter 31: Sianara, Sam-you-ell!

Hey guys! Time for another elimination! Also, A quick note to one of my guests, you cannot Johannanakwa someone unless you ae signed in to an ACTUAL account .

**This story is coming to a close, and we hit 500 reviews! Wow! Anyways guys, enjoy the chapter ****.**

Current Johananakwers: Coderrafan4, Astroblitz X, ChuckieFinster64, Mr man in the corner, Heroi Ascura, TheSonofAres, Fireworks and Chocolate, Camp-Half-Blood, IshySquashuy, Jesse's Twin Brother, Bowserboy, Jackels, OtimusK, Total Drama Rocks My Socks Off, Ways.

**Just a reminder, ONLY NON-GUESTS CAN JOHANNANAKWA! Also you have ONE Johannanakwas throughout the entire story. A Johannanakwa counts as two votes for that person each chapter until they are voted off. During that time that they are still on, you can vote for someone else, not the same person you voted for! For example, say my friend Lawliotastic Johannanakwa'd Beth, and Beth didn't go home the chapter she cast the vote, then NEXT chapter she could vote for say, Cameron or Brady or whatever, but she couldn't vote for Beth again, as the two votes would already be valid ****. Hokai, Ciao!**

Last time, on Total Drama, Viewers Decide. Again, Sam was able to slip through, not even being in the bottom two! It was a fight to the death between Geoff, our party boy, and our resident ginger nerd, Harold. AGAIN, Sam was able to slip through elimination, as was Geoff, as Harold was sent home. It looks like the bottom two will most likely be Geoff and Sam. Which one will slip through to the next round? Find out RIGHT NOW! On Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"

"Greetings campers, it's time to go through the votes and kick another sad person's ass of this show." Johann said gravely, starting the show.

"Fun." Noah said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Dawn laughed. "Don't be like that Noah."

"Yea, don't be so sour, dude, you made it this far!" Tyler said happily, slapping Noah on the back.

DJ grinned appreciatively. "Thanks to all y'all for keepin' me around!" he said, waving to the cameras. Bridgette nodded in agreement.

Mike shrugged, "Eh, I could go, I'd get to see Zoey again." He said wistfully.

"I think I'm probably going tonight, I could deliver a letter for you." Geoff offered.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I think it's going to be me or him, I could to that again."

Cody grinned, "I am all by myself! No Sierra, WOOHOOHOO! PLEASE KEEP ME AROUND FOREVAR!" Trent nodded in agreement. "Away from all the drama, I think I'm regaining my NINE!" He twitched.

Dakota smiled, "I had a feeling I'd get this far, I mean, I'm FABULOUS!" Every one, sans Sam, rolled their eyes.

Izzy was just cackling, handing upside down from a nearby tree.

Brick started to say something, but Johann cut him off. "WAY TO MUCH SCREEN TIME!" He yelled, beckoning them all to shut up. "It's time to get on with the ceremony. The people with no votes tonight are…

…

…

…

…

…

Mike…

…

…

…

…

…

DJ…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Cody…

….

….

…

…

…

…

…

….

Bridgette…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Trent…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

and Noah."

Cody and Noah highfived, whilst Bridgette looked relieved.

"Thanks again!" DJ waved to the camera, as Mike missed his marshmallow, scribbling furiously a letter to Zoey.

"Thanks for keeping me ar-NINE!" Trent twitched, who then chuckled like nothing happened.

"Okay…" Johann said, creeped out. "Anyways, that a hell of a lot more people with no votes then we've had in a WHILE. Anyways. Also safe are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dawn…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

and Brick." The cadet and moonchild smiled; relieved they would be staying longer.

"Now we have the bottom 5. Which ironically one of you only got two votes, and are still in the Bottom 5. The person who got the most votes tonight got FOURTEEN votes against them. That's the most we've ever had against one person. Anyways, we're not going to get into that right now, the next person to receive a marshmallow, with only two votes is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Izzy!" "WHEE!" Izzy yelled, hopping onto an invisible unicorn and galloping around in circles.

"Uh, how does she do that?" Tyler asked Sam, who shrugged.

"The next person to get a marshmallow, with three votes against HIM." Sam, Tyler and Geoff looked up hopefully, whilst Dakota looked more nervous, knowning she wasn't a 'him.'

"…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tyler." Tyler wiped sweat off of his forehead, immensely relieved. He was hoping to God he could make it to the final 10 at least.

"And then there were three." Johann said, eyeing Dakota, Sam, and Geoff.' Bridgette clutched Geoff in fear and Dakota and Sam also hugged nervously, knowing it would probably be one of them who got the boot.

"The second to last marshmallow goes to the female, Dakota, in case you didn't know." Johann teased, tossing the blonde her marshmallow. Dakota sighed in relief, but still looked worried for Sam, who looked now like he had accepted defeat, as did Geoff.

"Good luck, bro." Geoff said, fist bumping Sam, who nodded.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Geoff." The party boy sighed happily as Bridgette glomped him, again. Sam got up, disappointed, being hugged by Dakota, who looked sad, and Mike handed him a letter. "Please take this to Zoey." He requested. Sam nodded, "Sure thing, dude. Later guys!" He called, walking down the dock of shame, leaving an even dozen behind as Dakota sobbed."

"Well folks, looks like Sam finally ran out of lives! We now have an even dozen. Who will break that dozen by getting their ass kicked off next episode? Probably Geoff!" You could hear the party boy protesting in the background. Johann chuckled, "Anyways guys, see you in a few days."

Poll Result:

**Dawn: 1 vote.**

**Brick: 1 vote.**

**Izzy: 2 votes.**

**Tyler: 3 votes.**

**Dakota: 4 votes.**

**Geoff: 10 votes.**

**Sam: 14 votes.**

**-46th Place: Alejandro.**

**45th Place: Staci.**

**44th Place: Duncan.**

**43rd Place: Scott.**

**42nd Place: DJ's Momma.**

**41st Place: Sadie.**

40th Place: Blainley.

**39th Place: Sierra.**

**38th Place: Eva.**

**37th Place: Mr. Coconut.**

**36th Place: Chris Mclean.**

**35th Place: Katie.**

**34th Place: Lightning.**

**33rd Place: Anne Maria.**

**32nd Place: Zoey.**

**31****st**** Place: Courtney.**

**30****th**** Place: Justin.**

**29****th**** Place: LeShaniqua.**

**28****th**** Place: Heather.**

**27****th**** Place: Gwen.**

**26****th**** Place: Owen.**

**25****th**** Place: Jo. **

**24****th**** Place: Jasmine.**

**23****rd**** Place: Josh.**

**22****nd**** Place: Brady.**

**21****st****: Place: Chef.**

**20****th**** Place: Beth.**

**19****th**** Place: LeShawna.**

**18****th**** Place: Ezekiel.**

**17****th**** Place: Cameron.**

**16****th**** Place: Lindsay.**

**15****th**** Place: B.**

**14****th**** Place: Harold.**

**13****th**** Place: Sam.**

**_ People Still in the Game:**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cody**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Geoff**

**Izzy**

**Mike**

**Noah**

**Trent**

**Tyler**

Current Johananakwers: Coderrafan4, Astroblitz X, ChuckieFinster64, Mr man in the corner, Heroi Ascura, TheSonofAres, Fireworks and Chocolate, Camp-Half-Blood, IshySquashuy, Jesse's Twin Brother, Bowserboy, Jackels, OtimusK, Total Drama Rocks My Socks Off, Ways.

**Just a reminder, you have ONE Johannanakwas throughout the entire story. A Johannanakwa counts as two votes for that person each chapter until they are voted off. During that time that they are still on, you can vote for someone else, not the same person you voted for! For example, say my friend Lawliotastic Johannanakwa'd Beth, and Beth didn't go home the chapter she cast the vote, then NEXT chapter she could vote for say, Cameron or Brady or whatever, but she couldn't vote for Beth again, as the two votes would already be valid ****.**

**Welp guys, see you in a few days, Ciao!**


	32. Chapter 32: Too fabulous for this show!

I WANT NOAH/DAWN FANART PLEASE

Anyways, Hello all! Time for another one to be eliminated! Let me tell you; I was SHOCKED by the outcome. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Current Johananakwers: Coderrafan4, Astroblitz X, ChuckieFinster64, Mr man in the corner, Heroi Ascura, TheSonofAres, Fireworks and Chocolate, Camp-Half-Blood, IshySquashuy, Jesse's Twin Brother, Bowserboy, Jackels, OtimusK, Total Drama Rocks My Socks Off, Ways, anthonyausburn, mgoldberg, writingisawesome.

**Just a reminder, ONLY NON-GUESTS CAN JOHANNANAKWA! Also you have ONE Johannanakwas throughout the entire story. A Johannanakwa counts as two votes for that person each chapter until they are voted off. During that time that they are still on, you can vote for someone else, not the same person you voted for! For example, say my friend Lawliotastic Johannanakwa'd Beth, and Beth didn't go home the chapter she cast the vote, then NEXT chapter she could vote for say, Cameron or Brady or whatever, but she couldn't vote for Beth again, as the two votes would already be valid ****. Hokai, Ciao!**

"_Last time, on Total Drama, Viewers Decide. Our bottom two came down to Geoff and Sam, but in the end, Sam was sent home. An even dozen remain; who will go home next? Find out RIGHT NOW, on Total Drama, Viewers Decide!"_

"Hey guys," Johann said, standing in front of the twelve remaining campers. ""We're getting down to the bare few, but it's time for another one to leave. But first, we must tally the people with no votes. Those people are Bridgette…"

The surfer girl smiled, but had a sinking feeling in her gut that her boyfriend was going home.

"…Cody…"

The tech geek sighed in relief, flashing a gap-toothed smile to the camera.

"…and DJ." Johann finished, handing the three campers their marshmallows.

The football player grinned, waving to his momma on camera.

"Now, the other 9 contestants." Johann said, peering at the remaining contestants. "Anyways, the next marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dawn." The moonchild smiled in relief, giving her marshmallow to Owen, who was lurking in the shadows.

"Also receiving a marshmallow is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Noah." The bookworm smirked, sarcastically catching his marshmallow.

"The next three marshmallows go too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mike…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Izzy…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

and Tyler!"

Mike looked like he didn't care and let his marshmallow fly by him.

Tyler cheered and high-fived Noah, who looked surprised as Izzy sprinted past him, knocking him over as she cheered at being safe.

"And now we have the Bottom Four." Johann stated, looking gravely at Dakota, Trent, Brick and Geoff.

"Isn't it usually the Bottom Five?" Cody asked, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Shut up, you stupid looking dumbass." Johann said coldly. "Anyways, the next marshmallow goes too….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Brick."

The cadet smiled in relief. It was the first time he had been close to the hot seat.

"The second to last marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Trent." The musician sighed in relief, wiping his forehead of sweat.

"Geoff, Dakota, this is the final marshmallow of the night. One of you got WAY more votes than the other. The final marshmallow of the night goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Geoff."

Bridgette squealed in joy and Geoff looked EXTREMELY surprised.

Dakota stood up, looking happy.

"Well guys," She started, "It's been awesome! I lasted WAY longer than I thought I would, and I get to see Sam after only one episode!" she finished, smiling.

Hearing this, Mike sighed.

Dakota walked down the Dock of Shame, humming happily.

"Well folks!" Johann said as the Boat sped away. "Our dozen has been broken. Only ELEVEN remain! Find out who is going next on the next episode, obviously, on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"

**Poll Result: **

**Dawn: 1 vote.**

**Noah: 2 votes.**

**Mike: 2 votes.**

**Izzy: 3 votes.**

**Tyler: 4votes.**

**Brick: 5 votes.**

**Trent: 6 votes.**

**Geoff: 9 votes.**

**Dakota: 16 votes!**

**-46th Place: Alejandro.**

**45th Place: Staci.**

**44th Place: Duncan.**

**43rd Place: Scott.**

**42nd Place: DJ's Momma.**

**41st Place: Sadie.**

40th Place: Blainley.

**39th Place: Sierra.**

**38th Place: Eva.**

**37th Place: Mr. Coconut.**

**36th Place: Chris Mclean.**

**35th Place: Katie.**

**34th Place: Lightning.**

**33rd Place: Anne Maria.**

**32nd Place: Zoey.**

**31****st**** Place: Courtney.**

**30****th**** Place: Justin.**

**29****th**** Place: LeShaniqua.**

**28****th**** Place: Heather.**

**27****th**** Place: Gwen.**

**26****th**** Place: Owen.**

**25****th**** Place: Jo. **

**24****th**** Place: Jasmine.**

**23****rd**** Place: Josh.**

**22****nd**** Place: Brady.**

**21****st****: Place: Chef.**

**20****th**** Place: Beth.**

**19****th**** Place: LeShawna.**

**18****th**** Place: Ezekiel.**

**17****th**** Place: Cameron.**

**16****th**** Place: Lindsay.**

**15****th**** Place: B.**

**14****th**** Place: Harold.**

**13****th**** Place: Sam.**

**12****th**** Place: Dakota.**

**_ People Still in the Game:**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cody**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Geoff**

**Izzy**

**Mike**

**Noah**

**Trent**

**Tyler**

Current Johananakwers: Coderrafan4, Astroblitz X, ChuckieFinster64, Mr man in the corner, Heroi Ascura, TheSonofAres, Fireworks and Chocolate, Camp-Half-Blood, IshySquashuy, Jesse's Twin Brother, Bowserboy, Jackels, OtimusK, Total Drama Rocks My Socks Off, Ways.

**Just a reminder, you have ONE Johannanakwas throughout the entire story. A Johannanakwa counts as two votes for that person each chapter until they are voted off. During that time that they are still on, you can vote for someone else, not the same person you voted for! For example, say my friend Lawliotastic Johannanakwa'd Beth, and Beth didn't go home the chapter she cast the vote, then NEXT chapter she could vote for say, Cameron or Brady or whatever, but she couldn't vote for Beth again, as the two votes would already be valid ****.**

**Wow! Dakota got more votes EVER at once then anyone else. Wow. Welp guys, see you in a few days, Ciao!**


	33. Chapter 33: And Then There Were 10

Hey all! Wow, spread out opinions up in this bitch O_O! Anyways, started watching a show called Spaced starring Simon Pegg. Hilarious! ALSO! CONFIRMED CONTESTANTS FOR SEASON 5! There is Cameron, Sierra, Alejandro, Heather, Duncan, Gwen and Mike! Cool, but predictiable =.=… Anyways, on with the chapter.

Current Johananakwers: Coderrafan4, Astroblitz X, ChuckieFinster64, Mr man in the corner, Heroi Ascura, TheSonofAres, Fireworks and Chocolate, Camp-Half-Blood, IshySquashuy, Jesse's Twin Brother, Bowserboy, Jackels, OtimusK, Total Drama Rocks My Socks Off, Ways, anthonyausburn, mgoldberg, writingisawesome The ye old storyteller, The Salvadores of Death Metal.

**Just a reminder, ONLY NON-GUESTS CAN JOHANNANAKWA! Also you have ONE Johannanakwas throughout the entire story. A Johannanakwa counts as two votes for that person each chapter until they are voted off. During that time that they are still on, you can vote for someone else, not the same person you voted for! For example, say my friend Lawliotastic Johannanakwa'd Beth, and Beth didn't go home the chapter she cast the vote, then NEXT chapter she could vote for say, Cameron or Brady or whatever, but she couldn't vote for Beth again, as the two votes would already be valid ****. Hokai, Ciao!**

"_Last time on Total Drama, Viewers Decide. Our bottom two came down to Dakota and Geoff. In the end, surprisingly, Dakota was eliminated, and Geoff was saved. AGAIN! The dude is lasting even longer than Sam and Lightning did! Anyways, we're down to eleven, will Geoff pull through again? Find out RIGHT NOW! On TOTAL! DRAMA! Viewers Decide!_

"Hey ecstatic eleven!" Johann greeted the contestants.

"Is that the best you could come up with?" Cody asked, amidst the laughs of the other campers.

Johann rolled his eyes. "Anyways, let's get on with the votes. Only ONE person received no votes tonight. That person is…

…

…

…

Bridgette."

The blue-hoodie-clad girl looked happy and surprised, catching her marshmallow with a smile. "Awesome." She said, relieved. "I hope your, safe, babe." She told Geoff, who smiled, though nervous.

"And the next marshmallow of the night goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Noah." Noah breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that he had now outlasted his rank of his previous seasons.

"Also receiving a marshmallow is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dawn!"

Dawn smiled, catching her marshmallow, "Thank you, Johann." She said kindly.

Johann snorted, "Weirdo. Anyways, where was I? Oh yes! DJ! You are safe as well."

DJ smiled happily, catching his marshmallow and feeding it to Bunny the fourth.

"And I think I'll also give a marshmallow too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Izzy. Wait, where is she?" Johann asked, puzzled. Suddenly, a loud cheering could be heard. From out of nowhere, Izzy appeared on a vine and swung through the campfire, grabbing the marshmallow and swinging away into the night, her clothes aflame.

A nameless intern watching said, "I'm glad I'm not with her." Suddenly, the cackling could be heard again and Izzy whisked the nameless intern away, his screaming pleas for his sanity and his life fading away in the darkness.

All ten campers plus Johann stared slack-jawed at the fading image of Izzy. Johann shook his head and continued the ceremony.

"Also safe tonight is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Cody."

The tech geek smiled and grabbed his marshmallow, leaning back in a 'cool' pose, but failing and hitting his head on the back of a log. He was unconscious.

"And now we have the bottom 5." Johann said, ignoring Cody's predicament. "Tyler, Brick, Geoff, Trent and Mike. All dudes, but then again, there are only two ladies left. Bridgette and Dawn."

"What about Izzy?" Noah quipped.

"Eh, she's not really a female, more beast." Johann replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Noah thought for a moment, then nodded. 'Fair point." He said.

"Anyways, the next marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tyler."

Tyler sighed in relief, catching his marshmallow and thanking Johann.

"Also receiving a tasty treat is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Brick."

Brick saluted and ate his marshmallow with a "I appreciate it, SIR."

"Yeah, yeah, calm down, Brickface." Johann said, rolling his eyes. "Our second to last marshmallow goes too..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…  
Trent."

The musician sighed happily, he seemed to regain some of his sanity, but an occasional 'nine' did slip out quietly.

"And Geoff, Mike, this is the last marshmallow of the night. Geoff, you've been in the hot seat for like the past three chapters. Mike, you racked up a lot of pity votes. However, one of you got 13 votes, while the other person tied with Trent with 8 votes. The person going home tonight is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Geoff."

"No!" Bridgette cried, hugging Geoff.

"It's chill, babe!" Geoff said cheerfully, comforting his girlfriend. "I had a good run, and you know, you got like, a REALLY good chance at winning this thing! So, c'mon and cheer up, I'll see you soon babe." He kissed her, than walked down the dock, waving to the other campers, whom all waved back. Geoff then left the island.

"And now, we have our final 10." Johann said, "Bridgette, Brick, Cody, DJ, Dawn, Izzy, Mike, Noah, Trent and Tyler. Congratulations!"

The remaining ten campers cheered, then went off to bed.

"Well folks, it looks like Geoff JUST missed the final 10. Only one more person will not have single digit rankings. Who will be? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!

**Poll Result: **

**Bridgette: 0 votes.**

**Noah: 1 vote.**

**Dawn**: **2 votes.**

**DJ: 2 votes.**

**Izzy: 3 votes.**

**Cody: 4 votes.**

**Tyler: 4 votes.**

**Brick: 5 votes.**

**Trent: 8 votes.**

**Mike: 8 votes.**

**Geoff 13 votes.**

**-46th Place: Alejandro.**

**45th Place: Staci.**

**44th Place: Duncan.**

**43rd Place: Scott.**

**42nd Place: DJ's Momma.**

**41st Place: Sadie.**

40th Place: Blainley.

**39th Place: Sierra.**

**38th Place: Eva.**

**37th Place: Mr. Coconut.**

**36th Place: Chris Mclean.**

**35th Place: Katie.**

**34th Place: Lightning.**

**33rd Place: Anne Maria.**

**32nd Place: Zoey.**

**31****st**** Place: Courtney.**

**30****th**** Place: Justin.**

**29****th**** Place: LeShaniqua.**

**28****th**** Place: Heather.**

**27****th**** Place: Gwen.**

**26****th**** Place: Owen.**

**25****th**** Place: Jo. **

**24****th**** Place: Jasmine.**

**23****rd**** Place: Josh.**

**22****nd**** Place: Brady.**

**21****st****: Place: Chef.**

**20****th**** Place: Beth.**

**19****th**** Place: LeShawna.**

**18****th**** Place: Ezekiel.**

**17****th**** Place: Cameron.**

**16****th**** Place: Lindsay.**

**15****th**** Place: B.**

**14****th**** Place: Harold.**

**13****th**** Place: Sam.**

**12****th**** Place: Dakota.**

**11****th**** Place: Geoff.**

**_ People Still in the Game:**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cody**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Izzy**

**Mike**

**Noah**

**Trent**

**Tyler**

**Wow guys, only 10 left! Whoo! Let me tell you, Geoff lasted WAY longer than I thought he would. I thought he'd be out by high 20's! Same with Dakota. **

**Now, most of these charectars left are in my top 10, so it'll be hard to write them being eliminated. But vote vote vote! And I'll see you in a few days! Ciao!**


	34. Chapter 34: Reunited At Last!

**Hey guys! Whats up? Only 10 left! Haha, anyways, I posted a new chapter for my story Total Drama Chaos, you should check it out, please ****? But anyways, let's get on with the chapter!**

Current Johananakwers: Coderrafan4, Astroblitz X, ChuckieFinster64, Mr man in the corner, Heroi Ascura, TheSonofAres, Fireworks and Chocolate, Camp-Half-Blood, IshySquashuy, Jesse's Twin Brother, Bowserboy, Jackels, OtimusK, Total Drama Rocks My Socks Off, Ways, anthonyausburn, mgoldberg, writingisawesome The ye old storyteller, The Salvadores of Death Metal.

**Just a reminder, ONLY NON-GUESTS CAN JOHANNANAKWA! Also you have ONE Johannanakwas throughout the entire story. A Johannanakwa counts as two votes for that person each chapter until they are voted off. During that time that they are still on, you can vote for someone else, not the same person you voted for! For example, say my friend Lawliotastic Johannanakwa'd Beth, and Beth didn't go home the chapter she cast the vote, then NEXT chapter she could vote for say, Cameron or Brady or whatever, but she couldn't vote for Beth again, as the two votes would already be valid ****. Hokai, Ciao!**

"_Last time, on Total Drama, Viewers Decide. 9 people had scored a spot in our Final 10. Mike and Geoff were the only ones left. It was a close votes… haha, not really, but anyways, Geoff went home. So yeah, now we have our Final 10! Who will be going home next? Find out RIGHT NOW, on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"_

"Hey campers!" Johann greeted, "Nice job making it to the Final 10! But as you know, it's time to kick someone off. So let's get cracking. The first and only person with no votes tonight is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Noah." The sarcastic bookworm smiled in surprise, grabbing his marshmallow.

"Now onto the rest of you." Johann said, holding up two marshmallows. "These two marshmallows go to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

DJ and…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Izzy."

The gentle giant high-fived Noah, and Izzy cackled maniacally and threw her marshmallow as an offering to the Izzy gods.

"Uh, those marshmallows are expensive can you not?" Johann asked, annoyed.

Izzy crossed her legs and put on a thinking face. "Hmm, let me see… can I do that? I don't know, uh… let's see, carry the seven, and add two uh… NOPE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Izzy then cackled her way into the night.

"Okay, now that screen-time hog Izzy has gone away, let's continue with the ceremony." Johann said irritably. "The next marshmallow goes too….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Bridgette."

Bridgette smiled, "Thanks Johann!" She said, eating her marshmallow.

"Whatever." Johann said, rolling his eyes childishly. "The last marshmallow before the bottom 5 goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Brick."

"Thank you, sir!" Brick said, saluting the host. He than did 1,000 situps.

"And now, the Bottom 5. Cody, Dawn, Mike, Tyler and Trent. One of you is going home. But that person will **not** be…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dawn."

The moonchild smiled in relief. She was glad to be safe, it would've sucked to make it this far and then get cut out.

"Also safe tonight is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Cody!"

The tech geek let out and enormous, "THANK SWEET BABEH JESUS IT IS GOOD TO BE ALIIIIVE!" Sierra than came bursting out of the woods and kidnapped Cody away for a night of 'fun', that Cody would probably end up enjoying.

"Well, anyways, we have our second to last marshmallow. It goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tyler."

Tyler wiped his forehead of sweat and giggled appreciatively. "Thanks guys!" He called to the camerea.

"And now, Trent and Mike. Our bottom two. The final marshmallow OF the night goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Trent."

Trent sighed in relief as Mike cheered.

"ZOEY HERE I COME! WOOHOOO! Ok, Svetlana, activate!" He said, switching to Svetlana. Svetlana than ran across the water, totally ignoring the boat, and ran to the Playa, were he romantically swooped Zoey in his arms and gave her a big kiss.

"Awh, well isn't that heartwarming?" Johann said with a smirk. "Anyways, be sure to tune in next time to see who gets 9th-"

"NINE!" Trent twitched, interrupting Johann, who glared at him, irritated.

Trent chuckled, "Sorry dude, keep going."

"Anyways, find out who's going home next time on Total. Drama. Viewers Decide." Johann grumbled.

Poll Result:

Noah: 0 votes.

DJ: 2 votes.

Izzy: 2 votes.

Bridgette: 3 votes.

Cody: 4 votes.

Dawn: 4 votes.

Brick: 4 votes.

Tyler: 8 votes.

Trent: 10 votes.

Mike: 13 votes.

**-46th Place: Alejandro.**

**45th Place: Staci.**

**44th Place: Duncan.**

**43rd Place: Scott.**

**42nd Place: DJ's Momma.**

**41st Place: Sadie.**

40th Place: Blainley.

**39th Place: Sierra.**

**38th Place: Eva.**

**37th Place: Mr. Coconut.**

**36th Place: Chris Mclean.**

**35th Place: Katie.**

**34th Place: Lightning.**

**33rd Place: Anne Maria.**

**32nd Place: Zoey.**

**31****st**** Place: Courtney.**

**30****th**** Place: Justin.**

**29****th**** Place: LeShaniqua.**

**28****th**** Place: Heather.**

**27****th**** Place: Gwen.**

**26****th**** Place: Owen.**

**25****th**** Place: Jo. **

**24****th**** Place: Jasmine.**

**23****rd**** Place: Josh.**

**22****nd**** Place: Brady.**

**21****st****: Place: Chef.**

**20****th**** Place: Beth.**

**19****th**** Place: LeShawna.**

**18****th**** Place: Ezekiel.**

**17****th**** Place: Cameron.**

**16****th**** Place: Lindsay.**

**15****th**** Place: B.**

**14****th**** Place: Harold.**

**13****th**** Place: Sam.**

**12****th**** Place: Dakota.**

**11****th**** Place: Geoff.**

**10****th**** Place: Mike.**

**_ People Still in the Game:**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cody**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Izzy**

**Noah**

**Trent**

**Tyler**

Current Johananakwers: Coderrafan4, Astroblitz X, ChuckieFinster64, Mr man in the corner, Heroi Ascura, TheSonofAres, Fireworks and Chocolate, Camp-Half-Blood, IshySquashuy, Jesse's Twin Brother, Bowserboy, Jackels, OtimusK, Total Drama Rocks My Socks Off, Ways, anthonyausburn, mgoldberg, writingisawesome The ye old storyteller, The Salvadores of Death Metal.

**Just a reminder, ONLY NON-GUESTS CAN JOHANNANAKWA! Also you have ONE Johannanakwas throughout the entire story. A Johannanakwa counts as two votes for that person each chapter until they are voted off. During that time that they are still on, you can vote for someone else, not the same person you voted for! For example, say my friend Lawliotastic Johannanakwa'd Beth, and Beth didn't go home the chapter she cast the vote, then NEXT chapter she could vote for say, Cameron or Brady or whatever, but she couldn't vote for Beth again, as the two votes would already be valid ****. Hokai, Ciao!**

Well, Mike is finally reunited with Zoey; how adorable! Anyways, who will get ninth place? I don't know, but I have a feeling ;D anyways, vote vote vote! And I'll catch you guys next time, Ciao!


	35. Chapter 35: I think he's happy with NINE

Hey guys. What's up? Only 9 remain, who will be going? You guys probably know XP. HOLY SHIET. The person going home got TWENTY SEVEN VOTES. ARE YOU KIDDING ME XD? Wow. Well, Anyways, on with the chapter.

Current Johananakwers: Coderrafan4, Astroblitz X, ChuckieFinster64, Mr man in the corner, Heroi Ascura, TheSonofAres, Fireworks and Chocolate, Camp-Half-Blood, IshySquashuy, Jesse's Twin Brother, Bowserboy, Jackels, OtimusK, Total Drama Rocks My Socks Off, Ways, anthonyausburn, mgoldberg, writingisawesome The ye old storyteller, The Salvadores of Death Metal, Mickeymouse4everz, Idolmaster Yamada.

**Just a reminder, ONLY NON-GUESTS CAN JOHANNANAKWA! Also you have ONE Johannanakwas throughout the entire story. A Johannanakwa counts as two votes for that person each chapter until they are voted off. During that time that they are still on, you can vote for someone else, not the same person you voted for! For example, say my friend Lawliotastic Johannanakwa'd Beth, and Beth didn't go home the chapter she cast the vote, then NEXT chapter she could vote for say, Cameron or Brady or whatever, but she couldn't vote for Beth again, as the two votes would already be valid ****. Hokai, Ciao!**

_"Last time, on Total Drama Viewers Decide! Our bottom two came down to Mike and Trent. In the end, however, Mike was eliminated, finally reuniting Zoke. Who will get eliminated in ninth? Find out RIGHT NOW! On Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"_

"Hey guys," Johann greeted the nine campers. "It's time to send someone home. This person will achieve ninth-"

"NINE!" Trent twitched, causing everyone to stare at him.

"Uh, yeah, well, anyways, the number after eighth place. Anywhore, the people who received no votes tonight are Noah and Bridgette."

The bookworm and the surfer gave each other a high-five, knowing, satisfied, that the lowest they could achieve was eighth out of forty-six.

"Also, Dawn, I have a message for you." Johann said, the camera getting closer to his face, "This person says that they will vote for you… FOREVER." The camera got right up in his face and lightning crackled in the background. "But for now, your safe as well."

"Gee, thanks." Dawn said, and no one could tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

"The next marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Cody."

The tech geek smiled in relief, grabbing his marshmallow, keeping a watchful eye out for any obese blond haired fatties and purple haired stalker rapists. _'Well," _Cody thought, _"It wasn't rape if I said yes… anywhore, I'm safe! WHOOOOOOO" _

"PEEEE!" Cody finished his thought, belting it out into the night. Everyone stared at him.

"Uh, dude? Why did you just yell 'Pee?'"? Noah asked, smirking.

Bridgette and Tyler were chuckling, and Cody's face went beet red.

"Whatever." He blushed, chuckling embarrassedly.

Johann, who was also laughing, recovered. "Anywho, we have our Bottom 5 now. Trent, Izzy, Brick, Tyler and DJ. One of you will be going home tonight. However…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

that person is NOT

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

DJ."

The Jamaican giant cheered, grabbing his marshmallow, but accidently swatting a mosquito. It fell to the ground, dead.

"WHAAAAA-HAAAA-HYYYYYYYYYY!" DJ sobbed, dropping his marshmallow and sprinting into the woods.

"We always seem to have someone going into the woods these days." Johann remarked. "Anyways, the next marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Brick."

The cadet smiled and saluted, "Thank you, sir!" He than sat back down, munching his treat soldier-like.

"Well campers, this is the second to last marshmallow of the night. And it goes to the only female-esque person left. Izzy."

"Yay!" Izzy cheered, grabbing her marshmallow. She then pulled a slingshot out of her clevage. She then rocketed the marshmallow out of sight, where it sailed over to the Playa and nailed Owen in the back of the throat as he was talking to Harold.

"Sit down, Izzy." Johann scolded, "I have to eliminate one of these dweebs." He said, sticking his thumb out over to Tyler and Trent. "You guys, this is the final marshmallow of the night. It is going to the person who will NOT achieve ninth place."

"NINE!" Trent twitched again.

"Yes Trent, good boy. Now anyways, it goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tyler. Trent, you lost, buddy."

Trent got up and sighed, he grabbed his things and started walking down the Dock of Shame.

"Cheer up, dude, you got ninth!" Johann called.

Trent rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Isn't that ironic. Now I get to go back to that hell of a love square. Bye guys." He Said, boarding the boat, leaving 8 behind.

"Well campers!" Johann said as Tyler celebrated, "You are safe." He then turned to the cameras. "Find out who's going home next time, next episode of Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"

Poll Result:

**Bridgette: 0 votes.**

**Noah: 0 votes.**

**Dawn: 1 vote.**

**Cody: 3 vote.**

**DJ: 3 votes.**

**Brick: 3 votes.**

**Izzy: 3 votes.**

**Tyler: 7 votes.**

**Trent: 27 votes!**

**-46th Place: Alejandro.**

**45th Place: Staci.**

**44th Place: Duncan.**

**43rd Place: Scott.**

**42nd Place: DJ's Momma.**

**41st Place: Sadie.**

40th Place: Blainley.

**39th Place: Sierra.**

**38th Place: Eva.**

**37th Place: Mr. Coconut.**

**36th Place: Chris Mclean.**

**35th Place: Katie.**

**34th Place: Lightning.**

**33rd Place: Anne Maria.**

**32nd Place: Zoey.**

**31****st**** Place: Courtney.**

**30****th**** Place: Justin.**

**29****th**** Place: LeShaniqua.**

**28****th**** Place: Heather.**

**27****th**** Place: Gwen.**

**26****th**** Place: Owen.**

**25****th**** Place: Jo. **

**24****th**** Place: Jasmine.**

**23****rd**** Place: Josh.**

**22****nd**** Place: Brady.**

**21****st****: Place: Chef.**

**20****th**** Place: Beth.**

**19****th**** Place: LeShawna.**

**18****th**** Place: Ezekiel.**

**17****th**** Place: Cameron.**

**16****th**** Place: Lindsay.**

**15****th**** Place: B.**

**14****th**** Place: Harold.**

**13****th**** Place: Sam.**

**12****th**** Place: Dakota.**

**11****th**** Place: Geoff.**

**10****th**** Place: Mike.**

**9****th**** Place: Trent.**

**_ People Still in the Game:**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cody**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Izzy**

**Noah**

**Tyler**

Current Johananakwers: Coderrafan4, Astroblitz X, ChuckieFinster64, Mr man in the corner, Heroi Ascura, TheSonofAres, Fireworks and Chocolate, Camp-Half-Blood, IshySquashuy, Jesse's Twin Brother, Bowserboy, Jackels, OtimusK, Total Drama Rocks My Socks Off, Ways, anthonyausburn, mgoldberg, writingisawesome The ye old storyteller, The Salvadores of Death Metal, Mickeymouse4evers, Idolmaster Yamada.

**Just a reminder, ONLY NON-GUESTS CAN JOHANNANAKWA! Also you have ONE Johannanakwas throughout the entire story. A Johannanakwa counts as two votes for that person each chapter until they are voted off. During that time that they are still on, you can vote for someone else, not the same person you voted for! For example, say my friend Lawliotastic Johannanakwa'd Beth, and Beth didn't go home the chapter she cast the vote, then NEXT chapter she could vote for say, Cameron or Brady or whatever, but she couldn't vote for Beth again, as the two votes would already be valid ****. Hokai, Ciao!**


	36. Chapter 36: The Sporto

Hey guys, sorry this is late, the blizzard wiped out our internet and we got it back about four hours ago. WE GOT 20 INCHES OF SNOW o-O!

So yeah…. Anyways XD… This story is coming to a close, and after this story I will be doing either

**(a A zombie story.**

**(b A hunger games story**

**(c A Viewer Submitted OC story**

**(d A killer story**

**(e A my OC alphabet story **

**(f A viewer submitted OC alphabet story\**

**So, as you an see, I'm having trouble deciding. Just give me your opinion on what YOU guys want, and I'll definitely take it into account. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

Current Johananakwers: Coderrafan4, Astroblitz X, ChuckieFinster64, Mr man in the corner, Heroi Ascura, TheSonofAres, Fireworks and Chocolate, Camp-Half-Blood, IshySquashuy, Jesse's Twin Brother, Bowserboy, Jackels, OtimusK, Total Drama Rocks My Socks Off, Ways, anthonyausburn, mgoldberg, writingisawesome The ye old storyteller, The Salvadores of Death Metal, Mickeymouse4everz, Idolmaster Yamada, GreenPokeGuy, Kaitlyn to the Max, TheImpossiblyAwesomeWriter.

**Just a reminder, ONLY NON-GUESTS CAN JOHANNANAKWA! Also you have ONE Johannanakwas throughout the entire story. A Johannanakwa counts as two votes for that person each chapter until they are voted off. During that time that they are still on, you can vote for someone else, not the same person you voted for! For example, say my friend Lawliotastic Johannanakwa'd Beth, and Beth didn't go home the chapter she cast the vote, then NEXT chapter she could vote for say, Cameron or Brady or whatever, but she couldn't vote for Beth again, as the two votes would already be valid ****. Hokai, Ciao!**

"_Last time on Total Drama, Viewers Decide! Our final 9's bottom two came down to Trent and Tyler. In the end, Trent got ninth place. Ironic, eh? Anyways, we now have eight competitors remaining. Who will win: Bridgette? Brick? Cody? Dawn? DJ? Izzy? Noah? Tyler? Well, you can find out who's NOT winning, RIGHT NOW, on Total Drama Viewers Decide!"_

"Hello Final 8!" Johann greeted the eight remaining teens. "Congratulations on making it thus far. Let me tell you my opinions on how I'd thought you'd do… Well, actually, I expected everyone of you to be here, except maybe Brick or Tyler."

"Hey!" Brick said indignatly. "I take offense to that!"

"Good." Johann said, reading the votes. "Now anyways, it's time for someone to get eliminated. "It turns out, for I think the first time, NO ONE has received no votes! But the first marshmallow goes too, with only two votes…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dawn. Though a person says they will still vote for you until he dies in a testicular abomination of poo."

"Thank you, Johann." Dawn smiled, catching her marshmallow. "But did he really say that?"

Johann chuckled, "No, I'm just making it up, though someone did swear to vote for you everytime.

Dawn was nervous, but shrugged it off. She was glad she was safe, she could really use the money.

"Also getting a marshmallow is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Bridgette."

Bridgette was surprised she was safe, even through all the cheating she did in Season 3 with Alejandro.

"Also safe tonight is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Cody."

"Yipee Kai-yay!" Cody cheered, jumping in the air and clicking his heels. He then sat down and ate his marshmallow with a goofy grin.

"Okay, settle down." Johann said, rolling his eyes. "the next marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

DJ."

"Phew!" DJ said, wiping the sweat off of his face. "Thank Mama for that." He said, chuckling. "That was almost kind close. Heehee! Phew!"

"Everyone's going insane!" Noah moaned, rubbing his eyes with his palms.

"Exactly! And that's why your safe!" Johann told the bookworm, tossing the eager boy a marshmallow.

"And now there are three of you." Johann said, eyeing Brick, Izzy and Tyler. "The next marshamallow, which happens to be the second to last marsmallow, goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Izzy."

'BWAHAHAHA!" Izzy 'Muhaahahahed.' "I WILL DESTROY THE RING, GANDALF! HERE MY PROMISE!" She then took out a cannon, stuffed Dawn, Noah, Bridgette, Cody and DJ into it, than fired it across the night sky.

"Well, well. Tyler and Brick. One of you is leaving in eighth place. The person that receives the last marshmallow is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Brick."

The cadet sighed in relief. "Thank you sir!" He saluted.

Tyler got and stretched, smiling.

"Listen dude." Tyler said, clapping Brick on the shoulder, "Tell the others I said peace, I have to go make out with my girlfriend."

Johann chuckled, "See you, Tyler."

Tyler proudly walked down the Dock of Shame.

"Well folks! Looks like we now have seven. Who will be eliminated next? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"

Poll Result:

**Dawn: 2 votes.**

**Bridgette: 3 votes.**

**Cody: 3 votes.**

**DJ: 4 votes.**

**Noah: 4 votes.**

**Izzy: 9 votes.**

**Brick: 9 votes.**

**Tyler: 16 votes. **

**-46th Place: Alejandro.**

**45th Place: Staci.**

**44th Place: Duncan.**

**43rd Place: Scott.**

**42nd Place: DJ's Momma.**

**41st Place: Sadie.**

40th Place: Blainley.

**39th Place: Sierra.**

**38th Place: Eva.**

**37th Place: Mr. Coconut.**

**36th Place: Chris Mclean.**

**35th Place: Katie.**

**34th Place: Lightning.**

**33rd Place: Anne Maria.**

**32nd Place: Zoey.**

**31****st**** Place: Courtney.**

**30****th**** Place: Justin.**

**29****th**** Place: LeShaniqua.**

**28****th**** Place: Heather.**

**27****th**** Place: Gwen.**

**26****th**** Place: Owen.**

**25****th**** Place: Jo. **

**24****th**** Place: Jasmine.**

**23****rd**** Place: Josh.**

**22****nd**** Place: Brady.**

**21****st****: Place: Chef.**

**20****th**** Place: Beth.**

**19****th**** Place: LeShawna.**

**18****th**** Place: Ezekiel.**

**17****th**** Place: Cameron.**

**16****th**** Place: Lindsay.**

**15****th**** Place: B.**

**14****th**** Place: Harold.**

**13****th**** Place: Sam.**

**12****th**** Place: Dakota.**

**11****th**** Place: Geoff.**

**10****th**** Place: Mike.**

**9****th**** Place: Trent.**

**8****th**** Place: Tyler.**

**_ People Still in the Game:**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cody**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Izzy**

**Noah**

Current Johananakwers: Coderrafan4, Astroblitz X, ChuckieFinster64, Mr man in the corner, Heroi Ascura, TheSonofAres, Fireworks and Chocolate, Camp-Half-Blood, IshySquashuy, Jesse's Twin Brother, Bowserboy, Jackels, OtimusK, Total Drama Rocks My Socks Off, Ways, anthonyausburn, mgoldberg, writingisawesome The ye old storyteller, The Salvadores of Death Metal, Mickeymouse4evers, Idolmaster Yamada.

**Just a reminder, ONLY NON-GUESTS CAN JOHANNANAKWA! Also you have ONE Johannanakwas throughout the entire story. A Johannanakwa counts as two votes for that person each chapter until they are voted off. During that time that they are still on, you can vote for someone else, not the same person you voted for! For example, say my friend Lawliotastic Johannanakwa'd Beth, and Beth didn't go home the chapter she cast the vote, then NEXT chapter she could vote for say, Cameron or Brady or whatever, but she couldn't vote for Beth again, as the two votes would already be valid ****. Hokai, Ciao!**


	37. Chapter 37: Cadet or Kind-Hearted?

**Hey guys! Time for another chapter! Thanks for all your opinions! Right now I'm leaning towards Zombie story or OC Alphabet story. Probably Zombie :P. Anyways, let's get a move on!**

Current Johananakwers: Coderrafan4, Astroblitz X, ChuckieFinster64, Mr man in the corner, Heroi Ascura, TheSonofAres, Fireworks and Chocolate, Camp-Half-Blood, IshySquashuy, Jesse's Twin Brother, Bowserboy, Jackels, OtimusK, Total Drama Rocks My Socks Off, Ways, anthonyausburn, mgoldberg, writingisawesome The ye old storyteller, The Salvadores of Death Metal, Mickeymouse4everz, Idolmaster Yamada, GreenPokeGuy, Kaitlyn to the Max, TheImpossiblyAwesomeWriter, Noel Batswothm.

**Just a reminder, ONLY NON-GUESTS CAN JOHANNANAKWA! Also you have ONE Johannanakwas throughout the entire story. A Johannanakwa counts as two votes for that person each chapter until they are voted off. During that time that they are still on, you can vote for someone else, not the same person you voted for! For example, say my friend Lawliotastic Johannanakwa'd Beth, and Beth didn't go home the chapter she cast the vote, then NEXT chapter she could vote for say, Cameron or Brady or whatever, but she couldn't vote for Beth again, as the two votes would already be valid ****. Hokai, Ciao!**

"_Last time, on Total Drama, Viewers Decide, our final 8 came down to Brick and Tyler, but Tyler was sent home. Seven contestants remain, and still no tiebreakers. Who will go home next? Find our right now on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"_

"Greetings Final 7! Time to make you the Final 6, where you will be one away from the Final 5. Now lets get started." Johann said.

"Joy." Noah said sarcastically.

"You should be happy to be here, soldier." Brick scolded, 'It's a great honor."

"I suppose so." The bookworm replied.

"MONKEYS!" Izzy yelled, defeaning Brick and Bridgette.

"Ow…" Bridgette mumbled, grabbing her ears in pain. "Can you, not do that please?" She begged.

"SURE!" Izzy screamed, this time into Dawn's ear, who was meditating.

"Eep!" Dawn eeped, jumping and accidently tackling Noah and DJ to the ground.

"Mamma!" DJ screamed as he got sent 5 feet.

"Just perfect." Noah groaned rubbing his head.

"Sorry," Dawn apologized, helping Noah and DJ up.

Izzy laughed evilly.

"Enough, peeps!" Johann yelled, "The first marshmallow of the night goes to Noah!"

Noah grabbed his marshmallow and ate it in content.

"Congratulations Noah, you have made it into the Final 6. Also joining you will be…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Bridgette."

Bridgette sighed in relief, high-fiving her fellow safe-ee, Noah."

"Also safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dawn."

"Yay! Thank you Johann!" Dawn said politely, before getting a friendly hug from Bridgette.

"Awh, you guys are like a family!" Johann teased.

"Kill me now." Noah said, extracting a few chuckles.

"It wouldn't be so bad!" Cody said happily, throwing an arm around the person next to him, which happened to be Izzy. Cody paled as Izzy got an evil grin on her face.

"N-no. W-wait Izzy, just hold on a second! NOOOO!" Cody screamed as Izzy pulled a bear from her shirt and set it after Cody.

"Here's your marshmallow dude!" Johann said, throwing a marshmallow in his general direction.

"Can I eat that?" Owen asked

"Sure," Johann replied, not paying attention. "Wait, what? Owen?" He looked up, but there was no one there, except 6 campers, the only sound being the 7th camper's screams in the distance.

"Anyways!" Johann said, shaking his head, "Two more marshmallows to give. Izzy, Brick, and DJ. The next marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Izzy."

Izzy yelled in excitement and ran into the woods yelling like a deer.

"Brick, DJ, this is the final marshmallow of the night." Johann said gravely, ignoring Izzy. "The final marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

It's a tie!"

Brick and DJ glanced at each other nervously.

"Are we both going then?" Brick asked.

"Nope! Here's how it works. You fans can **ONLY VOTE FOR** **BRICK OR DJ, NO ONE ELSE!"**

****Brick and DJ nodded.

"Well folks, find out who is going between these two next time on Total Drama Viewers Decide!"

**So guys, only vote for DJ or Brick, and I'll see you in two days!**

**Poll Result: **

**Noah: 1 vote.**

**Bridgette: 6 votes.**

**Dawn: 7 votes.**

**Cody: 8 votes.**

**Izzy: 10 votes.**

**DJ: 11 votes.**

**Brick: 11 votes. **

**-46th Place: Alejandro.**

**45th Place: Staci.**

**44th Place: Duncan.**

**43rd Place: Scott.**

**42nd Place: DJ's Momma.**

**41st Place: Sadie.**

40th Place: Blainley.

**39th Place: Sierra.**

**38th Place: Eva.**

**37th Place: Mr. Coconut.**

**36th Place: Chris Mclean.**

**35th Place: Katie.**

**34th Place: Lightning.**

**33rd Place: Anne Maria.**

**32nd Place: Zoey.**

**31****st**** Place: Courtney.**

**30****th**** Place: Justin.**

**29****th**** Place: LeShaniqua.**

**28****th**** Place: Heather.**

**27****th**** Place: Gwen.**

**26****th**** Place: Owen.**

**25****th**** Place: Jo. **

**24****th**** Place: Jasmine.**

**23****rd**** Place: Josh.**

**22****nd**** Place: Brady.**

**21****st****: Place: Chef.**

**20****th**** Place: Beth.**

**19****th**** Place: LeShawna.**

**18****th**** Place: Ezekiel.**

**17****th**** Place: Cameron.**

**16****th**** Place: Lindsay.**

**15****th**** Place: B.**

**14****th**** Place: Harold.**

**13****th**** Place: Sam.**

**12****th**** Place: Dakota.**

**11****th**** Place: Geoff.**

**10****th**** Place: Mike.**

**9****th**** Place: Trent.**

**8****th**** Place: Tyler.**

**7****th**** Place: TBD**

**_ People Still in the Game:**

Brick

**Bridgette**

**Cody **

**Dawn**

**DJ **

**Izzy **

Noah

Current Johananakwers: Coderrafan4, Astroblitz X, ChuckieFinster64, Mr man in the corner, Heroi Ascura, TheSonofAres, Fireworks and Chocolate, Camp-Half-Blood, IshySquashuy, Jesse's Twin Brother, Bowserboy, Jackels, OtimusK, Total Drama Rocks My Socks Off, Ways, anthonyausburn, mgoldberg, writingisawesome The ye old storyteller, The Salvadores of Death Metal, Mickeymouse4evers, Idolmaster Yamada.

**Just a reminder, ONLY NON-GUESTS CAN JOHANNANAKWA! Also you have ONE Johannanakwas throughout the entire story. A Johannanakwa counts as two votes for that person each chapter until they are voted off. During that time that they are still on, you can vote for someone else, not the same person you voted for! For example, say my friend Lawliotastic Johannanakwa'd Beth, and Beth didn't go home the chapter she cast the vote, then NEXT chapter she could vote for say, Cameron or Brady or whatever, but she couldn't vote for Beth again, as the two votes would already be valid ****. Hokai, Ciao!**


	38. Chapter 38: Finally Reunited With Momma!

**Hey guys! Woo, new chapter! I can't wait for the next chapter. I feel bad, because the vote was like 27-8 or something XD. So yea, enjoy!**

Current Johananakwers: Coderrafan4, Astroblitz X, ChuckieFinster64, Mr man in the corner, Heroi Ascura, TheSonofAres, Fireworks and Chocolate, Camp-Half-Blood, IshySquashuy, Jesse's Twin Brother, Bowserboy, Jackels, OtimusK, Total Drama Rocks My Socks Off, Ways, anthonyausburn, mgoldberg, writingisawesome The ye old storyteller, The Salvadores of Death Metal, Mickeymouse4everz, Idolmaster Yamada, GreenPokeGuy, Kaitlyn to the Max, TheImpossiblyAwesomeWriter, Noel Batswothm.

**Just a reminder, ONLY NON-GUESTS CAN JOHANNANAKWA! Also you have ONE Johannanakwas throughout the entire story. A Johannanakwa counts as two votes for that person each chapter until they are voted off. During that time that they are still on, you can vote for someone else, not the same person you voted for! For example, say my friend Lawliotastic Johannanakwa'd Beth, and Beth didn't go home the chapter she cast the vote, then NEXT chapter she could vote for say, Cameron or Brady or whatever, but she couldn't vote for Beth again, as the two votes would already be valid ****. Hokai, Ciao!**

"_Last time, on Total Drama, Viewers Decide. It came down to a tiebreaker between Brick and DJ. Now we have a short episode here to tell you the resort. So who will leave, the loveable jock or the respectable cadet? Find out right now on Total Drama Viewers Decide!"_

Johann stood in front of his podium. The only two campers present were Brick and DJ.

"Greetings, Brick and DJ. Last time, there was a tie between the two of you. Now, let's see, we have WAAAY more votes for one guy over another. Now, the person leaving tonight is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

DJ."

"Yeeha!" Brick cheered, catching his marshmallow.

DJ got up, disappointed. "Well, at least I get to see Momma." He said. He got up and grabbed his luggage, leaving the island. Brick ran off to inform the others and celebrated.

Johann faced the camera. "Well folks, only six people remain. Who will make it into the Final 5? Find out right now on Total Drama Viewers Decide!'

Poll Result:

**Brick: 9 votes.**

**DJ: 27 votes.**

**So guys, only vote for DJ or Brick, and I'll see you in two days!**

**Poll Result: **

**Noah: 1 vote.**

**Bridgette: 6 votes.**

**Dawn: 7 votes.**

**Cody: 8 votes.**

**Izzy: 10 votes.**

**DJ: 11 votes.**

**Brick: 11 votes. **

**-46th Place: Alejandro.**

**45th Place: Staci.**

**44th Place: Duncan.**

**43rd Place: Scott.**

**42nd Place: DJ's Momma.**

**41st Place: Sadie.**

40th Place: Blainley.

**39th Place: Sierra.**

**38th Place: Eva.**

**37th Place: Mr. Coconut.**

**36th Place: Chris Mclean.**

**35th Place: Katie.**

**34th Place: Lightning.**

**33rd Place: Anne Maria.**

**32nd Place: Zoey.**

**31****st**** Place: Courtney.**

**30****th**** Place: Justin.**

**29****th**** Place: LeShaniqua.**

**28****th**** Place: Heather.**

**27****th**** Place: Gwen.**

**26****th**** Place: Owen.**

**25****th**** Place: Jo. **

**24****th**** Place: Jasmine.**

**23****rd**** Place: Josh.**

**22****nd**** Place: Brady.**

**21****st****: Place: Chef.**

**20****th**** Place: Beth.**

**19****th**** Place: LeShawna.**

**18****th**** Place: Ezekiel.**

**17****th**** Place: Cameron.**

**16****th**** Place: Lindsay.**

**15****th**** Place: B.**

**14****th**** Place: Harold.**

**13****th**** Place: Sam.**

**12****th**** Place: Dakota.**

**11****th**** Place: Geoff.**

**10****th**** Place: Mike.**

**9****th**** Place: Trent.**

**8****th**** Place: Tyler.**

**7****th**** Place: DJ.**

**_ People Still in the Game:**

Brick

**Bridgette**

**Cody **

**Dawn**

**Izzy **

Noah

Current Johananakwers: Coderrafan4, Astroblitz X, ChuckieFinster64, Mr man in the corner, Heroi Ascura, TheSonofAres, Fireworks and Chocolate, Camp-Half-Blood, IshySquashuy, Jesse's Twin Brother, Bowserboy, Jackels, OtimusK, Total Drama Rocks My Socks Off, Ways, anthonyausburn, mgoldberg, writingisawesome The ye old storyteller, The Salvadores of Death Metal, Mickeymouse4evers, Idolmaster Yamada.

**Just a reminder, ONLY NON-GUESTS CAN JOHANNANAKWA! Also you have ONE Johannanakwas throughout the entire story. A Johannanakwa counts as two votes for that person each chapter until they are voted off. During that time that they are still on, you can vote for someone else, not the same person you voted for! For example, say my friend Lawliotastic Johannanakwa'd Beth, and Beth didn't go home the chapter she cast the vote, then NEXT chapter she could vote for say,**


	39. Chapter 39: And Then There Were 5

Hey all! Wow, the final six… Impressive! Who will make it in? I don't know, let's find out!

**Johannanakwaers: Coderrafan4, (Gwen). Astroblitz, ChuckieFinster, (Mr man in the corner, (Brady) Heroi Ascura, TheSonOfAres, Fireworks and Chocolate, Camp-Half Blood, Jesse's Twin Brother(Harold), Ishy Squashy, BowserBoy, Jackels, OtimusK, Total Drama Rocks My Socks Off, Ways, anthonyausburn, mgoldberg, writingisawesome, The ye old storyteller, The Salvadores of Death Metal Mickeymouse4everz, Idolmaster Yamada, GreenPokeGuy, Kaityln to the Max, TheImpossiblyAwesomeWriter, Noel Batsworthm, tdangie, CrossoverfanTJ, AuraMasterFox.**

**Just a reminder, ONLY NON-GUESTS CAN JOHANNANAKWA! Also you have ONE Johannanakwas throughout the entire story. A Johannanakwa counts as two votes for that person each chapter until they are voted off. During that time that they are still on, you can vote for someone else, not the same person you voted for! For example, say my friend Lawliotastic Johannanakwa'd Beth, and Beth didn't go home the chapter she cast the vote, then NEXT chapter she could vote for say, Cameron or Brady or whatever, but she couldn't vote for Beth again, as the two votes would already be valid ****. Hokai, Ciao!**

"_Last time, on Total Drama, Viewers Decide. The tiebreaker was between DJ and Brick, but in the end, DJ was eliminated. Now we have six remaining competitors. Soon we will have 5. Find out who will make it their right now on Total Drama Viewers Decide!"_

"Greetings Dawn, Noah, Brick. Cody, Bridgette and Izzy. Welcome to the Final 6." Johann greeted the remaining six contestants. "Now, shall we get on with it?"

"No, let's just all stay here forever." Noah said sarcastically.

Brick chuckled, "That way no one would be sent home disappointed."

Bridgette also chuckled, "I think that was sarcasm Brick." She said, patting the cadet on the shoulder.

"Shoosh," Johann said, hushing them, "I need to give the first of five marshmallows out. It goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Noah."

The sarcastic teen wiped his forehead in relief as he achieved his marshmallow, taking the first spot in the Final 5.

"Also safe tonight is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dawn."

"Phew." Dawn said in relief, "Thanks Johann!" She said, happy she got the second spot in the Final 5.

"Okay, now we have Cody, Izzy, Bridgette, Brick." Johann said, eyeing the other four. "The third spot in the Final 5 goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Cody."

"AWW YEA." Cody said, pointing the finger gun at the camera and 'Ka-powing.' the camera, before tripping and falling face first into the dirt.

"Smooth." Noah chuckled as the tech geek picked himself up and coughed out dirt.

"Three left, two to go." Johann told the cameras unnessecairly. "The second to last marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Brick."

"Sweet Colonel Sanders that is a relief!" Brick cheered, grabbing his marshmallow. He was so excited that after being in a tiebreaker he was not even in the bottom 2.

"Well Izzy and Bridgette. This is the Final marshmallow of the night. Who ever don't receive this marshmallow will not make it into the Bottom 5. The person who gets the last marshmallow of the night goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Izzy."

Bridgette gasped in shock as Izzy cackled, grabbing her marshmallow with glee.

"What!? How did I get eliminated?!" Bridgette asked, shocked and hurt.

"Well, you got more votes, so, your gone! Nice job getting 6th place though." Johann said half-consolingly.

"Well, I guess 6th is pretty good." Bridgette said, sighing as she walked down the Dock of Shame, where Geoff eagerly awaited her arrival.

"Well!" Johann said, turning towards the 5 remaining campers. "Dawn, Noah, Izzy, Brick and Cody. CONGRATULATIONS!" Johann finished, screaming. Confetti and balloons streamed down as the 5 remaining campers went to go have a party.

"Well!" Johann yelled over the noise of the massive party. "Looks like we have our Final 5! Find out who will be the first to leave next time on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"

**Poll Result: **

**Noah: 3 votes.**

**Dawn: 6 votes.**

**Cody: 11 votes.**

**Brick: 13 votes.**

**Izzy: 14 votes.**

**Bridgette: 16 votes.**

**-46th Place: Alejandro.**

**45th Place: Staci.**

**44th Place: Duncan.**

**43rd Place: Scott.**

**42nd Place: DJ's Momma.**

**41st Place: Sadie.**

40th Place: Blainley.

**39th Place: Sierra.**

**38th Place: Eva.**

**37th Place: Mr. Coconut.**

**36th Place: Chris Mclean.**

**35th Place: Katie.**

**34th Place: Lightning.**

**33rd Place: Anne Maria.**

**32nd Place: Zoey.**

**31****st**** Place: Courtney.**

**30****th**** Place: Justin.**

**29****th**** Place: LeShaniqua.**

**28****th**** Place: Heather.**

**27****th**** Place: Gwen.**

**26****th**** Place: Owen.**

**25****th**** Place: Jo. **

**24****th**** Place: Jasmine.**

**23****rd**** Place: Josh.**

**22****nd**** Place: Brady.**

**21****st****: Place: Chef.**

**20****th**** Place: Beth.**

**19****th**** Place: LeShawna.**

**18****th**** Place: Ezekiel.**

**17****th**** Place: Cameron.**

**16****th**** Place: Lindsay.**

**15****th**** Place: B.**

**14****th**** Place: Harold.**

**13****th**** Place: Sam.**

**12****th**** Place: Dakota.**

**11****th**** Place: Geoff.**

**10****th**** Place: Mike.**

**9****th**** Place: Trent.**

**8****th**** Place: Tyler.**

**7****th**** Place: DJ.**

**6****th**** Place: Bridgette**

**_ People Still in the Game:**

Brick

**Cody **

**Dawn**

**Izzy **

Noah

**Johannanakwaers: Coderrafan4, (Gwen). Astroblitz, ChuckieFinster, (Mr man in the corner, (Brady) Heroi Ascura, TheSonOfAres, Fireworks and Chocolate, Camp-Half Blood, Jesse's Twin Brother(Harold), Ishy Squashy, BowserBoy, Jackels, OtimusK, Total Drama Rocks My Socks Off, Ways, anthonyausburn, mgoldberg, writingisawesome, The ye old storyteller, The Salvadores of Death Metal Mickeymouse4everz, Idolmaster Yamada, GreenPokeGuy, Kaityln to the Max, TheImpossiblyAwesomeWriter, Noel Batsworthm, tdangie, CrossoverfanTJ, AuraMasterFox.**

_**Just a reminder, ONLY NON-GUESTS CAN JOHANNANAKWA! Also you have ONE Johannanakwas throughout the entire story. A Johannanakwa counts as two votes for that person each chapter until they are voted off. During that time that they are still on, you can vote for someone else, not the same person you voted for! For example, say my friend Lawliotastic Johannanakwa'd Beth, and Beth didn't go home the chapter she cast the vote, then NEXT chapter she could vote for say, Cameron or Brady or whatever, but she couldn't vote for Beth again, as the two votes would already be valid ****. Hokai, Ciao!**_

**Well guys, only 5 left! See you in a few days.**


	40. Chapter 40: Wishing for a Rape Whistle!

**Hey guys, sorry this is a bit late. Well, Final 5! I was surprised who got sent home this time around, and I think you guys will agree.**

**Johannanakwaers: Coderrafan4, (Gwen). Astroblitz, ChuckieFinster, (Mr man in the corner, (Brady) Heroi Ascura, TheSonOfAres, Fireworks and Chocolate, Camp-Half Blood, Jesse's Twin Brother(Harold), Ishy Squashy, BowserBoy, Jackels, OtimusK, Total Drama Rocks My Socks Off, Ways, anthonyausburn, mgoldberg, writingisawesome, The ye old storyteller, The Salvadores of Death Metal Mickeymouse4everz, Idolmaster Yamada, GreenPokeGuy, Kaityln to the Max, TheImpossiblyAwesomeWriter, Noel Batsworthm, tdangie, CrossoverfanTJ, AuraMasterFox, Tabbypie101.**

**Just a reminder, ONLY NON-GUESTS CAN JOHANNANAKWA! Also you have ONE Johannanakwas throughout the entire story. A Johannanakwa counts as two votes for that person each chapter until they are voted off. During that time that they are still on, you can vote for someone else, not the same person you voted for! For example, say my friend Lawliotastic Johannanakwa'd Beth, and Beth didn't go home the chapter she cast the vote, then NEXT chapter she could vote for say, Cameron or Brady or whatever, but she couldn't vote for Beth again, as the two votes would already be valid ****. Hokai, Ciao!**

"Last time, on Total Drama, Viewers Decide! Our Final 6 were itching to get a spot in the Final 5. After Noah, Dawn, Cody and Brick received their marshmallows, it all came down to our surfer girl and crazy chick. However, it seemed luck had run out for Bridgette, and she was sent home… Who will be the first person to leave the Final 5? Find out right now on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"

Johann stood in front of his podium, while Izzy, Dawn, Noah, Cody and Brick all looked at him with anticipation.

"Greeting campers, and congratulations again." Johann said, smiling. "But now, after your epic party last night, which probably made Geoff have an orgasm, it's time for another favorite to get voted off. Who do you think it's going to be?"

Brick shrugged, "I'd have to say myself or Izzy, sir."

Dawn looked thoughtful, "I think it will be Izzy."

Noah, looking up from his book momentarily, said "It's going to be Izzy or Cody."

Cody gasped, "What would make you say that?" He asked, angered.

Noah shrugged.

"Anyways," Cody said, shooting a steely glance at Noah, "I think it's going to be Noah. Take that! Hahaha!"

"Well," Johann said, chuckling, "The first marshmallow of the night goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dawn."

Dawn smiled, grabbing the marshmallow.

"Dawn has just secured herself the first spot in the Final 4." Johann said, "Three more are open. You-"

"We know how to count, thanks." Noah said.

Johann cleared his throat, "I know you guys, do but I do it for two reasons. A, for dramatic tension, and B, some of the viewers might not understand. **(Please note I do not mean you guys reading this story. I'm talking about the imaginary viewers watching it if it was a 'show') **Got it?"

Noah rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Good!" Johann said happily, "Here's your marshmallow!"

Noah grinned, "Nice."

"Damnpoopassmofotittiefudgebu tterpoo." Cody muttered under his breath. "Poofarttitassbitchesofshitsl utassfagpoo."

"Welll, Cody, looks like you were wrong, but anywho, the second to the last marshmallow of the night goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Brick!"

Everyone gaped, including the cadet himself.

"I made it?" Brick asked, shocked, "Yee-haw! Thank you sir!" He said, giving a major salute to Johann.

"Don't thank me, thank the viewers that decide to go A-Wol and vote up for one of these scrubs." Johann said, thumbing over at the direction of Izzy and Cody.

Cody looked nervous, he had hoped he wouldn't get this far just to loose it all, but in the end, it doesn't even matter. He thought nervously.

"Izzy, Cody, this is the Final marshmallow of the night. If you do not receive this marshmallow, you will receive a fifth-place consolation prize of 25,000 dollars."

Everyone gasped loudly, even Dawn.

"There a consolation prize for 5th and after?" Cody asked, grinning.

Johann nodded. "Yes, fifth place received 25,000 dollars, fourth receives 100,000 dollars. Third receives 300,000 dollars, and second place receives 500,000 dollars where first place receives the grand total, 10 million dollars. Anyways, let's get on with this. The final marshmallow of the night goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Izzy."

"Bwahaahahaha." Izzy cackled, while Cody gasped, but still looked fairly please with winning twenty-five grand.

"Looks like fifth place is for you, bro." Johann said, "You won't be missed Cody, now scram."

As the boat pulled up, an angry looking figure darted out of the boat. You could see a flash of purple hair. Sierra ran up and knocked Cody over, pushing him to the ground.

"How could you be so mean!?" She yelled at him, "I've done nothing but nice things for you and you treat me like shit!" She stopped, looked thoughtful, and then an evil grin came over her face. "I think I know what I'm going to do with you." She said, pulling out some duct tape and some rope. "Your penis is going to be a limp rubber hose when I'm finished with you. Mwahahahaaa." A flash of lightning danced across the sky and in an instant, Cody and Sierra were gone.

Izzy, Brick. Noah and Dawn looked nervously around themselves. "Uh, wow." Was all Brick could say, why Johann was laughing madly.

"Well, hahahahahahahah, viewers, Four rem-ahahaha-ain who's going next? Find out next time on HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH…."

_~~~~~~~STATIC~~~~~~~_

**Poll Result:**

**Dawn: 5 votes.**

**Noah: 6 votes.**

**Brick: 15 votes.**

**Izzy: 18 votes.**

**Cody: 22 votes.**

**-46th Place: Alejandro.**

**45th Place: Staci.**

**44th Place: Duncan.**

**43rd Place: Scott.**

**42nd Place: DJ's Momma.**

**41st Place: Sadie.**

**40th Place: Blainley.**

**39th Place: Sierra.**

**38th Place: Eva.**

**37th Place: Mr. Coconut.**

**36th Place: Chris Mclean.**

**35th Place: Katie.**

**34th Place: Lightning.**

**33rd Place: Anne Maria.**

**32nd Place: Zoey.**

**31****st**** Place: Courtney.**

**30****th**** Place: Justin.**

**29****th**** Place: LeShaniqua.**

**28****th**** Place: Heather.**

**27****th**** Place: Gwen.**

**26****th**** Place: Owen.**

**25****th**** Place: Jo. **

**24****th**** Place: Jasmine.**

**23****rd**** Place: Josh.**

**22****nd**** Place: Brady.**

**21****st****: Place: Chef.**

**20****th**** Place: Beth.**

**19****th**** Place: LeShawna.**

**18****th**** Place: Ezekiel.**

**17****th**** Place: Cameron.**

**16****th**** Place: Lindsay.**

**15****th**** Place: B.**

**14****th**** Place: Harold.**

**13****th**** Place: Sam.**

**12****th**** Place: Dakota.**

**11****th**** Place: Geoff.**

**10****th**** Place: Mike.**

**9****th**** Place: Trent.**

**8****th**** Place: Tyler.**

**7****th**** Place: DJ.**

**6****th**** Place: Bridgette.**

**5****th**** Place: Cody.**

**_ People Still in the Game:**

**Brick **

**Dawn**

**Izzy **

**Noah **

**Johannanakwaers: Coderrafan4, (Gwen). Astroblitz, ChuckieFinster, (Mr man in the corner, (Brady) Heroi Ascura, TheSonOfAres, Fireworks and Chocolate, Camp-Half Blood, Jesse's Twin Brother(Harold), Ishy Squashy, BowserBoy, Jackels, OtimusK, Total Drama Rocks My Socks Off, Ways, anthonyausburn, mgoldberg, writingisawesome, The ye old storyteller, The Salvadores of Death Metal Mickeymouse4everz, Idolmaster Yamada, GreenPokeGuy, Kaityln to the Max, TheImpossiblyAwesomeWriter, Noel Batsworthm, tdangie, CrossoverfanTJ, AuraMasterFox.**

**Just a reminder, ONLY NON-GUESTS CAN JOHANNANAKWA! Also you have ONE Johannanakwas throughout the entire story. A Johannanakwa counts as two votes for that person each chapter until they are voted off. During that time that they are still on, you can vote for someone else, not the same person you voted for! For example, say my friend Lawliotastic Johannanakwa'd Beth, and Beth didn't go home the chapter she cast the vote, then NEXT chapter she could vote for say, Cameron or Brady or whatever, but she couldn't vote for Beth again, as the two votes would already be valid ****. Hokai, Ciao!**


	41. Chapter 41: Psycho's R Us!

Woohoo hoo, I am late as an old grandma! Sorry guys, I had a super busy weekend and I just didn't have enough time… ANYWAYS! Final FOUR! WOOT! Almost done with this story, AW YEA. Anywho, it was going to be person (A) IF I had wrote it on time, but a couple people made it be person B instead. Wowzers. Well, let's get on with the chapter!

**Johannanakwaers: Coderrafan4, (Gwen). Astroblitz, ChuckieFinster, (Mr man in the corner, (Brady) Heroi Ascura, TheSonOfAres, Fireworks and Chocolate, Camp-Half Blood, Jesse's Twin Brother(Harold), Ishy Squashy, BowserBoy, Jackels, OtimusK, Total Drama Rocks My Socks Off, Ways, anthonyausburn, mgoldberg, writingisawesome, The ye old storyteller, The Salvadores of Death Metal Mickeymouse4everz, Idolmaster Yamada, GreenPokeGuy, Kaityln to the Max, TheImpossiblyAwesomeWriter, Noel Batsworthm, tdangie, CrossoverfanTJ, AuraMasterFox, Tabbypie101, NerdyBarista.**

**Just a reminder, ONLY NON-GUESTS CAN JOHANNANAKWA! Also you have ONE Johannanakwas throughout the entire story. A Johannanakwa counts as two votes for that person each chapter until they are voted off. During that time that they are still on, you can vote for someone else, not the same person you voted for! For example, say my friend Lawliotastic Johannanakwa'd Beth, and Beth didn't go home the chapter she cast the vote, then NEXT chapter she could vote for say, Cameron or Brady or whatever, but she couldn't vote for Beth again, as the two votes would already be valid ****. Hokai, Ciao!**

"_Last time, on Total Drama, Viewers Decide. Our Final 5 consisted of Brick, Dawn, Noah, Izzy and Cody. After three marshmallows had been handed out, only Cody and Izzy remained. Shockingly, our brunette nerd has_

_been eliminated, and forced upon a night of, erm, fun, by Sierra. Now only four remain, who will be the next to go? Find out RIGHT NOW, on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"_

"Greetings Izzy, Dawn, Noah and Brick." Johann said smoothly, "Welcome to the semi-semi finals."

Izzy cackled, "WELCOME TO YOUR MOM!"

"Watch it!" Johann snapped, pulling out a tray of marshmallows. "Now, there are only three marshmallows on this plate. That's like, not a lot… at all."

"I think we can figure that one out for ourselves, thanks." Noah said, rolling his eyes.

"Can you?" Johann asked, smirking.

Dawn cut him off, "Noah's aura states high intelligence, but low motivation, but to answer your question, I think he can indeed figure it out."

"You ruin all the fun Dawn." Johann grumbled, pulling out the votes.

Izzy smirked, "Not as much fun as I have with YOUR MOM!"

Johann ignored her, and picked up the first marshmallow. "The first person to get into the Final 3 tonight, securing themselves at LEAST 100,000, is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dawn."

Dawn smiled, "Yay!" She said, grinning, "I can help so many animals with 100,000 dollars! The world will be a better place after this!"

Brick saluted her, "That's very noble, ma'am."

"Okay, moving on… I guess." Johann droned, not seeming interested.

"Why are you dragging stuff out?" Noah asked suspiciously.

"I'm not!" Johann denied.

"Yes you are." Brick told him, you've been doing it all evening.

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have."

"OK ENOUGH!" Johann yelled, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "Fine, I am deliberately dragging this episode out!"

"But WHY Johann, WHYYYY!?" Izzy said overdramatically.

"Because with only four of you, it's KINDA difficult to fill up an entire episode. So, yea, I'm just killing time."

"That's great and all, but can we please hurry it up, I need to get to bed soon, so that way I can wake up and do my early morning exercises, whether I do them here or at the Playa." Brick said, sounding bored.

"Excuse me for living." The host sneered back a thim. "Anyways, you do have a point. The second marshmallow, which ironically is the second to last, goes too…"

Noah and Brick looked at each other with friendly but nervous tension.

Izzy ate a couple mushrooms she found on the floor…

"…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Noah."

"Whoo." The bookworm breathed, sighing in relief as he caught and ate his marshmallow.

"Hahahahhahhahahha, Noah Boa is safe! Didn't see that one coming!" Izzy said, sounding high out of her mind now that she ate the mushrooms. **(I know you can't get high just from eating mushrooms, but it's a story mk :D?) **"Noah Boa... hehehehhe… OH MY GOD NOAH YOU TURNED INTO A BOA CONSTRICTOR! WHEE!" She then leapt onto Noah, crashing him to the ground.

"Get. Her. Off of. Me." Came Noah's muffled plea.

Dawn and Brick both hoisted the crazy redhead off poor Noah and set her down on one of the four stumps.

"Ow." Noah complained monotonously.

"Shush kiddies." Johann mocked, "I still have to give out the final marshmallow."

This turned the mood serious again. Brick and Izzy looked at each other, but all Izzy actually saw of Brick was a gianormous bong wearing dog-tags.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Brick! Surprisingly."

"YEA!" Brick cheered hoisting his marshmallow in the air in triumph.

Instantly, a cage fell around Izzy, it was glowing red.

"Bwahahaha, No cage can hold Izzy!" The redhead cackled, getting ready to break the bars. She did her best flying jump kick, but hit the bars and got ricocheted back, falling to the ground, instantly asleep.

Johann smirked, "You gotta love Izzynite. The Kryptonite of the Izzy species."

"Theres more than one?" Brick joked, earning chuckled from Noah and Dawn.

Johann shrugged, signing a check for 50,000 as a helicopter came and picked the cage up, driving it to the Playa. At the last second, Johann made a paper airplane and sent it with perfect aim right into the heart shaped cut out in Izzy's shirt.

"That's kind of pervish." Noah remarked as he, Dawn and Brick went off to go watch TV.

"Johann is a little bit… strange." Dawn said.

"I can't believe we've made it this far!" Brick said happily, "I mean, one of us is going to win 100,000. Another will win 500,000. And the winner will get 10,000,000!"

That statement was enough to put a genuine smile on the bookworms face.

"It's pretty awesome indeed." He nodded, still smiling.

The three campers walked into the cabin, getting ready to relax, until the semi-finals came.

_**(CUT TO JOHANN)**_

"Well folks, looks like our resident crazy girl has left… finally…" Johann chuckled. "But in all seriousness, we now have our Final 3, Dawn, Noah and Brick. Who's going to make it to the finals? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"

Poll Result:

**Dawn: 7 votes.**

**Noah: 10 votes.**

**Brick: 16 votes.**

**Izzy: 18 votes.**

**-46th Place: Alejandro.**

**45th Place: Staci.**

**44th Place: Duncan.**

**43rd Place: Scott.**

**42nd Place: DJ's Momma.**

**41st Place: Sadie.**

40th Place: Blainley.

**39th Place: Sierra.**

**38th Place: Eva.**

**37th Place: Mr. Coconut.**

**36th Place: Chris Mclean.**

**35th Place: Katie.**

**34th Place: Lightning.**

**33rd Place: Anne Maria.**

**32nd Place: Zoey.**

**31****st**** Place: Courtney.**

**30****th**** Place: Justin.**

**29****th**** Place: LeShaniqua.**

**28****th**** Place: Heather.**

**27****th**** Place: Gwen.**

**26****th**** Place: Owen.**

**25****th**** Place: Jo. **

**24****th**** Place: Jasmine.**

**23****rd**** Place: Josh.**

**22****nd**** Place: Brady.**

**21****st****: Place: Chef.**

**20****th**** Place: Beth.**

**19****th**** Place: LeShawna.**

**18****th**** Place: Ezekiel.**

**17****th**** Place: Cameron.**

**16****th**** Place: Lindsay.**

**15****th**** Place: B.**

**14****th**** Place: Harold.**

**13****th**** Place: Sam.**

**12****th**** Place: Dakota.**

**11****th**** Place: Geoff.**

**10****th**** Place: Mike.**

**9****th**** Place: Trent.**

**8****th**** Place: Tyler.**

**7****th**** Place: DJ.**

**6****th**** Place: Bridgette.**

**5****th**** Place: Cody.**

**4****th**** Place: Izzy.**

**_ People Still in the Game:**

Brick

**Dawn**

Noah

**Johannanakwaers: Coderrafan4, (Gwen). Astroblitz, ChuckieFinster, (Mr man in the corner, (Brady) Heroi Ascura, TheSonOfAres, Fireworks and Chocolate, Camp-Half Blood, Jesse's Twin Brother(Harold), Ishy Squashy, BowserBoy, Jackels, OtimusK, Total Drama Rocks My Socks Off, Ways, anthonyausburn, mgoldberg, writingisawesome, The ye old storyteller, The Salvadores of Death Metal Mickeymouse4everz, Idolmaster Yamada, GreenPokeGuy, Kaityln to the Max, TheImpossiblyAwesomeWriter, Noel Batsworthm, tdangie, CrossoverfanTJ, AuraMasterFox, Tabbypie101, NerdyBarista. **

**Just a reminder, ONLY NON-GUESTS CAN JOHANNANAKWA! Also you have ONE Johannanakwas throughout the entire story. A Johannanakwa counts as two votes for that person each chapter until they are voted off. During that time that they are still on, you can vote for someone else, not the same person you voted for! For example, say my friend Lawliotastic Johannanakwa'd Beth, and Beth didn't go home the chapter she cast the vote, then NEXT chapter she could vote for say, Cameron or Brady or whatever, but she couldn't vote for Beth again, as the two votes would already be valid ****. Hokai, Ciao!**


	42. Chapter 42: Tour of Duty Finally Ends

**Hey guys, woo Final 3! Who will make it to the finals :O? Find out now! By the way. My sister has 3 of her friends over and they keep pestering me T-T, so this might be a short chapter :P. Anyways, Ciao dudes, until the end of the chapter ****.**

**Johannanakwaers: Coderrafan4, (Gwen). Astroblitz, ChuckieFinster, (Mr man in the corner, (Brady) Heroi Ascura, TheSonOfAres, Fireworks and Chocolate, Camp-Half Blood, Jesse's Twin Brother(Harold), Ishy Squashy, BowserBoy, Jackels, OtimusK, Total Drama Rocks My Socks Off, Ways, anthonyausburn, mgoldberg, writingisawesome, The ye old storyteller, The Salvadores of Death Metal Mickeymouse4everz, Idolmaster Yamada, GreenPokeGuy, Kaityln to the Max, TheImpossiblyAwesomeWriter, Noel Batsworthm, tdangie, CrossoverfanTJ, AuraMasterFox, Tabbypie101, NerdyBarista.**

**Just a reminder, ONLY NON-GUESTS CAN JOHANNANAKWA! Also you have ONE Johannanakwas throughout the entire story. A Johannanakwa counts as two votes for that person each chapter until they are voted off. During that time that they are still on, you can vote for someone else, not the same person you voted for! For example, say my friend Lawliotastic Johannanakwa'd Beth, and Beth didn't go home the chapter she cast the vote, then NEXT chapter she could vote for say, Cameron or Brady or whatever, but she couldn't vote for Beth again, as the two votes would already be valid ****. Hokai, Ciao!**

"Last time, on Total Drama, Viewers Decide. Our Final four, Brick, Izzy, Dawn and Noah were all hoping for a spot in the Final 3. After Noah and Dawn landed a spot, Brick was surprised to find himself with the last marshmallow, leaving Izzy to be eliminated. Now our Final 3 battle for the finals. Who will make it? Find out right now on Total Drama Viewers Decide!"

Johann stood in front of his podium, with Noah, Dawn and Bricks taking idly, but you could literally sniff the tension in the air.

"Hello campers, congratulations for making it to the Final 3! Now, each of you received more votes than you ever had against you." Johann said gravely.

The three campers looked at each other nervously.

"The first marshmallow of the night, which is the second to last marshmallow, goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dawn."

"Yay!" Dawn smiled, while Brick and Noah politely congratulated her, but then quickly focused their attention back to the last marshmallow.

"Noah, Brick, the final marshmallow goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Noah."

"Yes!" Noah cheered in relief, blissfully catching his marshmallow, as he and Dawn hugged friendlily.

Brick got up, vastly disappointed. "Well, looks like my tour of duty has come to an end." He said sadly.

Noah got up and shook his hand, "It's been fun."

Brick nodded and saluted whilst Dawn gave him a hug.

"Brick, I'm sorry, but you have been eliminated. Go grab your luggage and make your way to the Boat of Losers." Johann said gravely.

Brick nodded and left to get his things and, despite the sadness of the cadet's departure, the two were having a hard time keeping the grins of excitement on their faces.

When Brick came back, Johann shook his hand, "Good run, soldier." He joked. Brick smiled, "At least I outlasted Jo." Johann chuckled and whipped out his checkbook. "One thing before you go, I got something for you."

Brick grinned at the sight of Johan's checkbook.

"Here you go, bud, use it wisely." Johann said, giving Brick a check for 100,000 dollars.

"FASHION SCHOOL, HERE I COME!" Brick yelled in joy, "FOR REAL THIS TIME!" He added, sprinting down the Dock of Shame with his luggage and check in hand.

The boat sped away, leaving two behind.

"Well Noah and Dawn, congratulations on making it to the finals!" Noah and Dawn cheered happily. Johann coughed. "Why don't you go express your feelings in the Confessional?" he asked. The two shrugged.

**Confessional: Dawn.**

***She Is sitting cross legged with a big grin on her face* I can't believe I made it to the finals! And I've never even been in danger of elimination. I think it might be some kind of record. Anyways, I would like to thank each and every one of you who didn't vote for me! I hope I can win this! Did I think I would make it this far? I don't know, I though I might make it to the Final 10, but that was my big goal! I guess I beat that…**

**End Confessional: Dawn.**

**Confessional: Noah.**

***Noah is sitting in a relaxing position with a snile on his face*** **Wow, I made it to the Final two! And with Dawn? Surprising both ways, though she is very kind-hearted. Anyways, thanks to all you guys for keeping me around. Did I think I would make it this far? Hell no. I thought I would cop out somewhere between the Final 15-10. But I just sat there elimination after elimination as people like Cameron and Geoff and Trent kept whizzing away. Not that I'm complaining. Anyways, I should get some sleep. I hope I win this, though 500,000 is a VERY generous consolation prize.**

"Well folks, who will win? The kind-hearted nature lover or the sarcastic but yet somehow loveable bookworm? Find out next time on the EPIC finally of Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!" Johann said excitedly.

**Poll Result: **

**Dawn: 9 votes.**

**Noah: 18 votes.**

**Brick: 27 votes.**

**-46th Place: Alejandro.**

**45th Place: Staci.**

**44th Place: Duncan.**

**43rd Place: Scott.**

**42nd Place: DJ's Momma.**

**41st Place: Sadie.**

40th Place: Blainley.

**39th Place: Sierra.**

**38th Place: Eva.**

**37th Place: Mr. Coconut.**

**36th Place: Chris Mclean.**

**35th Place: Katie.**

**34th Place: Lightning.**

**33rd Place: Anne Maria.**

**32nd Place: Zoey.**

**31****st**** Place: Courtney.**

**30****th**** Place: Justin.**

**29****th**** Place: LeShaniqua.**

**28****th**** Place: Heather.**

**27****th**** Place: Gwen.**

**26****th**** Place: Owen.**

**25****th**** Place: Jo. **

**24****th**** Place: Jasmine.**

**23****rd**** Place: Josh.**

**22****nd**** Place: Brady.**

**21****st****: Place: Chef.**

**20****th**** Place: Beth.**

**19****th**** Place: LeShawna.**

**18****th**** Place: Ezekiel.**

**17****th**** Place: Cameron.**

**16****th**** Place: Lindsay.**

**15****th**** Place: B.**

**14****th**** Place: Harold.**

**13****th**** Place: Sam.**

**12****th**** Place: Dakota.**

**11****th**** Place: Geoff.**

**10****th**** Place: Mike.**

**9****th**** Place: Trent.**

**8****th**** Place: Tyler.**

**7****th**** Place: DJ.**

**6****th**** Place: Bridgette.**

**5****th**** Place: Cody.**

**4****th**** Place: Izzy.**

**3****rd**** Place: Brick.**

_ People Still in the Game:

**Dawn**

Noah

**Johannanakwaers: Coderrafan4, (Gwen). Astroblitz, ChuckieFinster, (Mr man in the corner, (Brady) Heroi Ascura, TheSonOfAres, Fireworks and Chocolate, Camp-Half Blood, Jesse's Twin Brother(Harold), Ishy Squashy, BowserBoy, Jackels, OtimusK, Total Drama Rocks My Socks Off, Ways, anthonyausburn, mgoldberg, writingisawesome, The ye old storyteller, The Salvadores of Death Metal Mickeymouse4everz, Idolmaster Yamada, GreenPokeGuy, Kaityln to the Max, TheImpossiblyAwesomeWriter, Noel Batsworthm, tdangie, CrossoverfanTJ, AuraMasterFox, Tabbypie101, NerdyBarista. **

**Just a reminder, ONLY NON-GUESTS CAN JOHANNANAKWA! Also you have ONE Johannanakwas throughout the entire story. A Johannanakwa counts as two votes for that person each chapter until they are voted off. During that time that they are still on, you can vote for someone else, not the same person you voted for! For example, say my friend Lawliotastic Johannanakwa'd Beth, and Beth didn't go home the chapter she cast the vote, then NEXT chapter she could vote for say, Cameron or Brady or whatever, but she couldn't vote for Beth again, as the two votes would already be valid ****. Hokai, Ciao!**

**Well guys, Brick is finally gone, poor guy, he is one of my favorites **** I can't wait to see who you guys pick to be winner, though I have a feeling I know who it is going to be :P. Let's find out, next time :D! Just so you know, I will be waiting FOUR days to put out the next chapter, because I find I will usually get an odd vote here or there for up to four days :D. Untill next time guys, Ciao! **


	43. Chapter 43: A Winner is Crowned!

Hey readers! Here we are, at the finale! Woot, my first (And certainly not the last) completed story, who will win, Noah or Dawn? Let's find out!

**Johannanakwaers: Coderrafan4, (Gwen). Astroblitz, ChuckieFinster, (Mr man in the corner, (Brady) Heroi Ascura, TheSonOfAres, Fireworks and Chocolate, Camp-Half Blood, Jesse's Twin Brother(Harold), Ishy Squashy, BowserBoy, Jackels, OtimusK, Total Drama Rocks My Socks Off, Ways, anthonyausburn, mgoldberg, writingisawesome, The ye old storyteller, The Salvadores of Death Metal Mickeymouse4everz, Idolmaster Yamada, GreenPokeGuy, Kaityln to the Max, TheImpossiblyAwesomeWriter, Noel Batsworthm, tdangie, CrossoverfanTJ, AuraMasterFox, Tabbypie101, NerdyBarista, ThatRaspberryKitten, MattBloodyCaution, Draining Thoughts**

**Just a reminder, ONLY NON-GUESTS CAN JOHANNANAKWA! Also you have ONE Johannanakwas throughout the entire story. A Johannanakwa counts as two votes for that person each chapter until they are voted off. During that time that they are still on, you can vote for someone else, not the same person you voted for! For example, say my friend Lawliotastic Johannanakwa'd Beth, and Beth didn't go home the chapter she cast the vote, then NEXT chapter she could vote for say, Cameron or Brady or whatever, but she couldn't vote for Beth again, as the two votes would already be valid ****. Hokai, Ciao!**

"_Last time, on Total Drama, Viewers Decide, our Final 3 of Brick, Dawn and Noah were praying for a spot in the finals. After Dawn received the first marshmallow, the final marshmallow went to Noah. However, Brick didn't seem to mind now that he had a hefty 100,000 dollars to spend. Now we have the dramatic finale, and we will find out who will be the ultimate winner on TOTAL! DRAMA! VIEWERS DECIDE!"_

"Welcome to the finale of Total Drama Viewers Decide!" Johann announced. All Forty-six competitors were currently sitting in aftermath studio. "Now we have our finalists, Dawn,"

There was thunderous applause for the blond moonchild, and she smiled kindly at the audience.

"And Noah!"

There was also loud applause for the bookworm, though not quite as loud as Dawn's had been.

"Well, it's time to see who the competitors are rooting for! **(Please note, the contestants 'votes' do not count towards the final count.)**

"Well, we'll go from the order of vote off's Alejandro, you are up first!" Johann said, handing the microphone to the Latino teen.

"I think I vote for Dawn." Alejandro smiled, shooting a subtle glare at the bookworm.

"I vote for Dawn, my Great-great-great-grandfather invented moonchilds, before that people were just considered freaks." Staci remarked."

"I vote for Noah, I'd like someone sane to win the million." Duncan sai,d rolling his eyes and looking sour.

"Same," Scott said, glaring pointedly at Dawn, who shrugged.

"I vote for Dawn, a lover of nature is a friend o' mine!" DJ's momma declared.

"Oh my gosh, I vote for Dawn, she so kind!" Sadie exclaimed, 'eeeing' with Katie.

Blainley scoffed, "I hate both of them."

Sierra glared at Johann, "I vote for Cody." "You can't vote for Cody, he was eliminated." Johann said, facepalming. Sierra ignored him.

Eva grunted. "I vote for the egghead."

"I vote for Dawn, she brought in more ratings." Chris said, shrugging.

"EEE, I vote for Dawn as well!" Katie cried happily.

"I vote for Sha-Dawn, at least she was IN Lightning's season." Lightning said, "Though Sha-Lightning should be in the finals again."

"I don't know which one to vote for, I guess I'll vote… Dawn?" Anne Maria said, not really caring.

"I vote for Dawn, she's my friend!" Zoey said, her arm around Mike.

"Courtney scoffed. "I should be here. I don't have to vote. I DON'T HAVE TO!" She yelled, silencing Johann, who was about to interrupt.

Justin smiled pleasantly, "I vote for the pretty lady Dawn herself." The model said winking at Dawn, who promptly ignored him.

"AWW GURL I TOTES VOTE FOR DAWN!" LeShaniqua shrieked, much to the chagrin of the other camper's eardrums.

"I vote for Dawn, at least I don't know how much of a loser she is." Heather said, scoffing. Noah rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"I got to vote for Dawn, you can't hate a nature lover." Gwen said, smiling.

"WOOHOO! I vote for my little buddy Noah!" Owen cheered, making the bookworm smile.

"I vote for the bookworm, he seems to be able to help his team more." Jo said.

"Hmm, I vote for Dawn, she seems kinder." Jasmine said, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"I vote for Noah, he likes catfights, yeah!" Josh squealed happily.

"I vote for Dawn, she reminds me of my little Beth." Brady said, cuddling Beth.

"I vote for the bookworm, he's got more personality." Chef said, uninterested.

"Aww, your so sweet," Beth said, hugging Brady, "I vote for Dawn, she seems so nice."

LeShawna smirked, "I vote for Dawn, I don't even know how the turkey got to the finals." LeShawna said, smirking.

"I vote for Noah, eh. I prefer the folks who were in my generation." Ezekiel said, wiping his hand on his pants.

"I vote for Dawn, she is a very generous acquaintance." Cameron said, adjusting his glasses.

"Oh my gosh, I vote for Donna, she Is so nice to animals." Lindsay said enthusiastically, clapping her hands.

B smiled and pointed to Dawn.

Harold smiled, "I vote for my fellow nerd, Noah."

Sam chuckled, "I agree with Harold, I vote for Noah."

Dakota smiled, "I'm going with my Sammy, so I vote for that Noah guy or whatever."

Geoff smiled, "I vote for Dawn, bro. She looks like she can party!"

"I vote for Dawn, she totally deserves to win this!" Mike cheered the moonchild.

"I vote for Dawn, if Gwen likes you, I like you!" Trent said, twitching a little bit.

"Man, I vote for Noah, I feel bad about kicking him off in World Tour." Tyler said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Now ya'll, I gotta vote for Dawn, she and I are practically identical!" DJ said, giving his fellow nature lover a thumbs up.

"I vote for Dawn, she's so nice and caring." Bridgette said, giving the moonchild a smile.

"I vote for Noah, nerds unite!" Cody said, highfiving the bookworm.

"Team E-scope votes united, Noah for the win!" Izzy cackled.

"I vote for Dawn, sorry Noah." Brick said apologetically.

"Well folks, you've heard what the contestants have had to say, or not say, in B's case." Johann joked, and B silently chuckled in amusement. "Anyways, now I have to tell you guys, your votes don't mean anything!" He grinned as noises of irritation and anger rang throughout the campers.

"What was the point in all that, then?" Scott asked, irritated

Johann grinned, "To see what you guys thought. But it doesn't matter, because **I** have the last marshmallow." He said, holding it up for all to see. Noah and Dawn looked at each other nervously.

"Noah, Dawn, the winner of Total Drama, Viewers Decide is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dawn!"

Most of the campers exploded into cheers, and Dawn shrieked with joy and jumped up, smiling happily.

Noah sighed in disappointment, but put on a genuine happy face and congratulated Dawn.

"Congratulations to Dawn, the winner of Season 5!" Johann cheered, as everyone ran off to the cabins to have a party.

Johann chuckled, "I'll give them their money later."

Over at the party, the majority of the party was inside, but Noah was sitting on the porch, thinking it over.

"_Well, when the other campers voted, most voted for Dawn, and so did the viewers… Well, it just goes to show, she's better than me, personality wise at least."_

At that moment, Dawn came out onto the porch, still smiling.

"Hey Noah," She greeted, "I'm sorry you didn't win," she said apologetically.

Noah smirked, "It's okay, I think the 500,000 will help me get over my sorrows. But in all seriousness, Congratulations, Dawn." He said, smiling.

Dawn smiled at him, and the two looked out over the campground, reminiscing all the good time they had during the season….

Later, Dawn woke up to find she was in her bed, Noah must have brought her in when she fell asleep, and most of the other campers were already up, so she thought.. She smiled again, remembering winning the night before.

She yawned and got up, she brushed her teeth and stuff, then went out side.

No one was around, so she went into the Mess Hall, where she saw Johann, Noah, Brick, Izzy and Cody sitting around the table, eating delicious food and making idol chit-chat.

"Where is everyone else?" Dawn asked looking around at the empty campground.

"They were taken home, only the Final 5 get to stay and spend an extra week here, by themselves, to relax." Johann remarked

"Alone?" Noah asked, exchanging horrified looks with Cody, "With Izzy?"

Izzy cackled.

"Yes, and only the Final 5 get to witness the Final 2 getting their checks. Here you go, by the way." Johann said, handing Dawn her $10,000,000 check and Noah his $500,000 check. The two smiled down at their pieces of paper that would change their lives.

"I'll leave you five to think about the fun you had this season." Johann joked, and left the Mess Hall.

"It's been fun." Brick remarked, eating some gourmet pancakes.

"Speak for yourself," Cody shuddered ,remembering the nights alone with Sierra.

"Haha, you can never catch a break." Noah said cynically, eating waffles.

"Well, nothing changes the fact it's been a good season." Dawn said, smiling.

Izzy cackled, "PURPLE BANNANS EVERYONE, AND GOODNIGHT!"

**(CUT TO JOHANN)**

Johann is standing on the Dock of Shame, were a helicopter is waiting for them. "Well folks, in a week we will pick these 5 chumps up, but that won't be on camera. Anyways, we'd like to thank you for all the support and ratings, and we hoped you enjoyed the last episode of Total! Drama! Viewers Decide!"

**Poll Result: **

**Dawn: 28 votes.**

**Noah: 31 votes. **

**-46th Place: Alejandro.**

**45th Place: Staci.**

**44th Place: Duncan.**

**43rd Place: Scott.**

**42nd Place: DJ's Momma.**

**41st Place: Sadie.**

40th Place: Blainley.

**39th Place: Sierra.**

**38th Place: Eva.**

**37th Place: Mr. Coconut.**

**36th Place: Chris Mclean.**

**35th Place: Katie.**

**34th Place: Lightning.**

**33rd Place: Anne Maria.**

**32nd Place: Zoey.**

**31****st**** Place: Courtney.**

**30****th**** Place: Justin.**

**29****th**** Place: LeShaniqua.**

**28****th**** Place: Heather.**

**27****th**** Place: Gwen.**

**26****th**** Place: Owen.**

**25****th**** Place: Jo. **

**24****th**** Place: Jasmine.**

**23****rd**** Place: Josh.**

**22****nd**** Place: Brady.**

**21****st****: Place: Chef.**

**20****th**** Place: Beth.**

**19****th**** Place: LeShawna.**

**18****th**** Place: Ezekiel.**

**17****th**** Place: Cameron.**

**16****th**** Place: Lindsay.**

**15****th**** Place: B.**

**14****th**** Place: Harold.**

**13****th**** Place: Sam.**

**12****th**** Place: Dakota.**

**11****th**** Place: Geoff.**

**10****th**** Place: Mike.**

**9****th**** Place: Trent.**

**8****th**** Place: Tyler.**

**7****th**** Place: DJ.**

**6****th**** Place: Bridgette.**

**5****th**** Place: Cody.**

**4****th**** Place: Izzy.**

**3****rd**** Place: Brick.**

**2****nd**** Place: Noah.**

**1****st**** Place: Dawn. **

**Well guys, here is the end of this story. I would like to thank you all so much for all the support you've given, just by reading and reviewing! Did you guys know we made it to FOURTH most reviews for Total Drama!? HOLY SHIT! Cupcakes11, I hoped you enjoyed the little Nawn moment, but I didn't have them kiss, I just felt it wouldn't fit, sorry! Anyways, I will be starting a zombie survival story soon, and it would be awesome if you guys would check it out. I promise, it's going to be just as good as this story! **

**Anyways, it's been so much fun writing and I hope you guys have enjoyed. I love you guys. Ciao!**


End file.
